Forbidden Relationships
by nexa alex
Summary: We stayed lying on the stone floor, rolled blanket, my body nestled on his. Syaoran talked about the house he would build for us and his plans for the future. He wanted to create horses and be the father of many children... our children.
1. Chapter I

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary: **

"You have... my name... in your chest..."

With each word I was more embarrassed. Syaoran locked our eyes, before saying:

"There has been a long time since I keep you within my heart. And the time of telling it to the world is coming."

**

* * *

**

**IT'S IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

This story I'm writing, it's a little adaptation from a book from a Portuguese writer, the name's book is "A Última Feiticeira" (The Last Sorcerer) from Sandra Carvalho. These are little pieces of a relationship between two of the characters. So it may be a little out of the blue.

xCrazyKindOvWeirdx is helping me with this amazing story, she has been my beta from the start (of this re-writing)!

So to end this little author's note…

I just want to say that if you have any doubt or if you're confuse, just send me a message, I'll answer you the best way I can.

* * *

**This chapter is just for you to get some story, to see the things behind... like a fill in chapter.**

**The best is still coming. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer (the first and last) : I don't own Card Captor Sakura or the book... sadly... it would be a lot more interesting... **

**By the way, I don't have sure it, but I'm thinking on adding a little spicy moments... but if i do... I'll warn you!**

**

* * *

**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter I ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**

* * *

**

This story begins in the time when the druids lived in forests and practiced and evolved their knowledge that was passed down by the Magical Beings. More precisely after the Witch Aranwen had renounced her powers to marry a mortal, who she had fallen in love with, and so not to lose her powers, she enclosed them in seven magic stones. Who is Aranwen? Who are the Magical Beings? Well, let me explain.

In a previous time, when Wizards or Humans inhabited the Earth, a different breed of intelligent beings reigned over others. They were majestic and terrifying creatures that dominated the sky, land and sea. Human and Wizards call them Dragons. The Dragons had an elite, which the Guardian of the Sacred Mountain was part of. At the top of the Sacred Mountain is a magic stone, it is as black as night but as bright as the brightest day, as if a world made of stars sparkled inside. But the most amazing thing about it was not its appearance but its power. Those who knew it had access to another reality... the past and the future. That is why they call it "The Stone of Time."

One day while looking at the Stone of Time, the Guardian of the Sacred Mountain predicted a cataclysm that would destroy their race, he tried to warn his kind, but they did not hear him. The fateful day arrived and the sky tore up and started to rain fire, only then did the Dragons believe the Guardian, but it was too late. All life, animal and plant, died.

Inside the holy mountain, protected by the heat of magic, the Guardian fell asleep until the Mountain decided to wake him up. When he left the shelter of the mountain, he concluded that his beloved world had ended and that there was nothing left of the young Dragon he once was. He was the last of his kind, and when he returned to Mountain, in a furious drive, he flew as high as he could and fell on the Stone of Time, in an attempt to destroy it so that the new lords of the earth could not catch hold of the secrets of his race. However the stone did not relent under his weight, and as sharp as a sword, it plunged into him and kept him prisoner until his last breath. While waiting for the relief of death, the dragon cried two thick tears, which before they touched the ground, turned into two magic crystals, the holders of his wisdom.

When the sorcerers came to the summit of the holy mountain they found the skeleton of the Guardian and near the cavities of his eyes found two crystals, whose magical properties have been recognized immediately. They were equal in form and size but were different colours. One was black as night, so it was therefore called Tears of the Moon, and the other, transparent as water, and so they called it Tears of the Sun.

The Council of Higher Beings, whom the crystals were delivered, quickly realized that the phenomenal powers that were imprisoned, when used lightly, could cause the destruction of Earth. And so, an Order, led by two brothers who are distinguished by their strength and power, was created.

The Order of the Dragon made a blood vow to defend the crystals, the Sacred Mountain and the Stone of Time, so that its secrets never fell into the wrong hands. The older brother, Guardian of the Tears of the Sun, tattooed the image of the dragon under the sun on his wrist, and the youngest, responsible for Tears of the Moon, tattooed the dragon below the moon. All their descendants inherited the mark; the eldest also inherited the responsibility for the protection of the crystal.

For generations the tradition was fulfilled smoothly. The Guardian of the Sacred Mountain led a calm life, devoted to meditation and learning the secrets of Stone's time and magic crystals. But the arrival of humans plunged the society of the Supreme Beings into chaos.

Many of the Supreme Beings thought that the witches time had come to an end and that they should withdraw themselves to the Sacred Island, a piece of land in the clouds that was driven by the will of its inhabitants. Others insisted that coexistence was possible, just with convenience rules and with severe punishments to the ones who broke them.

Aranwen was elected to head the destinations and control the outbursts of men in the Big Island. She was the youngest of three sisters and by far the most beautiful and talented. The equal ones admired her and they're not few the ones who wished to be her. But idealistic and determined, she was not interested in dating; she passionately defended that the coexistence between men and wizards would be beneficial to both races. However, for decades, her efforts were in vain. Until one man stood out from the rest.

Cinaed, a young and passionate warrior, succeeded on uniting the clans of the Big Island on consensus, something that wizards have already considered impossible. They told great stuff: he was beautiful, brave and courageous... that his force was equivalent to his kindness and that he had the admiration and devotion of his entire race. The High Priest instructed Aranwen to address this man and set up rules for coexistence. However, when the sorceress and the warrior met, the unthinkable happened. Cinaed told her about his love for her at the very first sight, and Aranwen was carried away by the force of passion, breaking all the rules and all votes that she did, uniting herself, body and soul, to a human.

Despite knowing that the Higher Power would be furious, Aranwen was not complied with the rigor of the law of her people. She found seven stones and enchanted them, so they retain their magic in the Earth when her punishment would be applied. Everything indicated that soon the world of wizards would be closed to humanity, and when that moment arrived Aranwen would regain her power. And the first part of her plan was a success. The spell that was supposed to condemn her to a life of human led to seven magnificent magic rocks. She would just have to wait for the right time and complete the action.

But without her knowing other forces fought against her happiness...

Gwedalin was the older sister of Aranwen and always envy the pure beauty and perfect control of the Art of her sister. Far different from the idealistic spirit of her sister, she preferred to concentrate their own skills in organizing balls and show off her attributes. It was in one of those banquets that she met Cinaed, before Aranwen knew of his existence; she didn't resist the charms of the warrior. Passionate, she tried her luck with him, but was disillusion... In her view, neglected... for a worthless human!

When Aranwen took without much difficulty what she wanted, Gwedalin was furious and vowed that the happiness of her sister would be ephemeral. No punishment existed for those supreme beings that killed humans, and so Gwedalin murdered Cinaed, she did it with skill and without remorse. But she forgot the Vision of Aranwen, which didn't end with her punishment. Faced with the fury of her sister, Gwedalin gave flow to her hatred and pushed her to the highest cliff of the Fortaleza Cliffs. The punishment under the law of the Supreme Beings, for the death of a match was terrible, Gwedalin was ordered to lose her powers, her time of life was applied to a human and applied, transforming one of the most beautiful women of her race in an ominous and decrepit old women.

Before Aranwen and Cinaed die, they still had a wonderful daughter, Nadeshiko who later became Lady Nadeshiko Kinomoto, wife of Lord Fujitaka Kinomoto and mother of seven wonderful children, and she split the seven magic stones of the necklace between her children, the legacy of her mother.

**

* * *

**

**End of the First Chapter**

**

* * *

**

okay... maybe I said I would finish this first... but I already wrote soooo much, and I really didn't want to write this so no one would like...

So please, tell me what you think.

I'll be posting one chap for week! Except today, that I'll be posting three...

**

* * *

**

Review and tell me what you think, this way I'll know what to do so I can please you with the story! =D

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter II

* * *

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

* * *

******Full Summary: **

"You have... my name... in your chest..."

With each word I was more embarrassed. Syaoran locked our eyes, before saying:

"There has been a long time since I keep you within my heart. And the time of telling it to the world is coming."

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter II ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

**Ages **

(in the beginning of the first chapter, after that I'm only going to refer to Sakura age):

Lord Fujitaka Kinomoto: 39 years.

Lady Nadeshiko Kinomoto: 36 years.

Touya Kinomoto: 16 years.

Ryuu Kinomoto: 14 years.

Eriol Kinomoto: 13 years.

Yukito Kinomoto: 9 years

Yue Kinomoto: 9 years.

Sakura Kinomoto: 5 years.

Syaoran Li: 13 and a half.

* * *

There will always be a memory I will keep while I live: the face of a little girl, reflected in the water surface, with long auburn hair, falling to the pinkish face, eyes shining more than the stars and a smile telling a happiness only childhood can have. Then, the distortion; the chaos coming from the strong waves that my brothers provoked, ripping the water with vigorous his fathoms; the harmony broken, lost forever; the silence desecrated by the loud sound of laughter and exaltation of euphoria... the sweet sound of freedom.

"Come 'Kura!" They screamed almost in unison "Come!"

Who could resist? A blink of an eye was enough for me to take off my light and colourful summer dress and dive fearless in the river. Immediately, I had become surrounded by a dozen of arms, a dozen of legs… six boys fighting to hold my slim body, build it up in the air and involved it in a no ending of plays, which made me laugh until I cried.

We would stay there until the sun disappeared, diving, swimming, playing, or just laying down on the waterfront, telling stories and jokes, talking about home, talking about the house, the family, the farm, the workers, the animals... A lot of times, we just stayed quiet, contemplating the blue sky through the canopy of tall trees, breathing the soft and perfumed air, listening to the delicate sounds of the wild, supplanted by all the beauty and magic that involved us and protected. We were the children of the forest, children of the earth, children of the river, children of the lake, children of the Sun and Air.

We were happy.

When it started to get dark, Touya took the lead and reminded us that it was time to return home. We did not hear a protest. Nobody challenged the authority of the older brother. Then, Ryuu would raise me in his arms and sat me on his shoulders, carrying me piggyback with the same ease as carrying a little lamb. I would hold my legs by force, under his arms, and embraced him by the neck. I loved when my brother ran and the wind hit me in the face, barely allowing me to breathe. Delirious with a sense of pure and full freedom, this entered me and it allowed me to feel myself full of life.

Just in front of the Big House I was recalled that Syaoran was not our brother. I was sad when he waved farewell and ran to the stables. I did not understood why he couldn't join us, share our table, as he shared the tricks and lived in our hearts. I could not understand...

At the age of five, I lived perfectly shielded of evil in the world.

The Sacred Forest was our sanctuary, our refuge, our home. We grew up within its embrace, sharing secrets, laughter and tears. We knew every tree, every rock, every warren and hiding of animals that inhabit it. The forest of oak protected us. We respected its greatness and appreciate the protection. No tree was cut randomly, no animals hunted unnecessarily. There was, among ours, a deep respect for nature. We grew up loving the earth as a mother.

There were several towns over the Big Island, each governed by a valiant lord, but none as powerful and prosperous as the Lord Fujitaka Kinomoto. Vigorous warriors, well armed and vigilant, could be confused with the forest as if they were trees, transforms the fields of his master in a territory impregnable.

The Village of Lake was implanted in the heart of the forest, along the banks of the Enchanted Lake. It was there that the various streams of pure springs that fed the Big Island had merged and formed a circle of water so crystalline that reflected the sky. Later, the current strength earned in a single arm ripping the forest is registered as city patrimony by rocky cliff, diving into the sea. Throughout the domain extension of Kinomoto, the land was fertile as any other and the fish so abundant that we could almost catch them with our own hands.

A little away from the fuss of the village, was the place of Kinomoto's. There the family lived, the employees of Big House and the farm. Not far away, at a distance of a call, were the premises of the soldiers, which were multiplied by strategic points inside the forest. Despite the difficult times in which we lived, there was no sign of anxiety or apprehension. Our people felt protected by the virtue of the forest and the intricate, haughty and inaccessible cliffs, in the far south, which ended abruptly in an infinite extent of sea wild. And if the geography alone was not enough as fortress, Lord Fujitaka ensured strong alliances with neighbours. These alliances took him much time and attention, so we rarely saw our father, and the image that I kept of him was that of a man as great as severe. I loved him as far as I feared him and, while I wished on his return, every time he travelled I cherish his absences, because my brothers were once more available for our games.

My mother was the most beautiful woman in the world and I was full of pride when somebody said that we were more like each day. For me, Lady Nadeshiko was not only a mother, a companion, a friend, but was also a goddess, the source where we get all the strength. My mother was not limited as the lady of the house she also coordinated the work of the homestead in the absence of my father. She had a big heart and in her free time she helped those who depended on her. The admiration and love for my mother were shared by all, even by villagers who resorted to their aid when someone suffered from some decease. For helper she had our nanny, the tireless Bretta, a woman as big as a mountain and as strong as an oak, but with hands of a fairy and words of honey in times of distress. I stood aside, anxious to help, without bothering me with the mutter of the incessant Bretta, about how inappropriate it was my presence, believing I should be learning to sew and embroider; fortunately, my mother was a decided woman. She answered her that in the future, I would be a healer much more skilful than her own, and that it was important to start to get used to the spines of the job, as well as the sweet rewards.

When I wasn't with my mother, I was with my brothers. I was the youngest of six and the only girl. Being treated as an equal by the boys was a source of pride and vanity. Their strength was my strength, and I believed we were inseparable and indestructible.

Touya was eleven years older than me. At sixteen, he was a perfect man, much like our father, tall and strong, with broad shoulders, powerful arms and legs. His dark brown hair was as rebel as mine, but he stuck them firmly behind the head, which he stressed the severity of expression and determination of dark eyes. Ever since he was very young he was fully aware of the weight of his inheritance. Maybe because of that he was devoted to issues as the farm and custody, to the detriment of our games.

Next was Ryuu, with two years' difference of Touya. Physically, they were very similar, but had completely different personalities. If Touya was the method and harmony, Ryuu was the storm, fire, a constant boiling cauldron. There was in him a passion for life, the nature and the world, which extended beyond us. Deep in our heart's we knew we could never hold him back. Ryuu was independent, adventurous and too impulsive to administer the affairs of the property. Thanks to him, we knew every grain of land that surrounded us. However, this was not enough. His spirit yearned for new discoveries, for adventures beyond the endless sea. He dreamed with his eyes open and only then could survive the monotony of our day.

Eriol was born a year after Ryuu. Older people said that his personality was as solid as the mountain that kept the forest. Never opened his mouth without thinking very well about what to say, therefore, never was wrong. His words were full of wisdom and contemplation. Sometimes it seemed expressed by puzzles, and I did not reach the depth of his thoughts. From all my brothers, he was the one I less knew and also was the one that fascinated me most. Curiously, he was also the one that most closely resembled me, small and skinny, with long hair, but dark, alive and expressive bright eyes, but his were dark blue. Eriol could spend the day on the banks of the stream, sitting in a large stone that we called "Stone of the Wiser" with closed eyes, breathing very slowly as if asleep. However, we knew that his mind was in intensive activity. If the older brothers built the world with their hands, he dissect it inside the head, getting logical explanations for all phenomena's that we thought indecipherable and at the same time, doing things that none of us could explain. He was a genius.

Four years after Eriol, the twins were born, Yue and Yukito, same as drops of water, my companions favoured for fun. When watching these brothers, I saw a balance. The spirit of Yukito was similar to Touya, and of Yue with Eriol. Whenever I could, was these brothers company I searched for. Yukito followed Touya as a faithful dog, goggle eyes of admiration to fleece training in the handling of weapons, itching to become as smart and strong as the firstborn. For his part, Yue runs up to Eriol and, invariably, finds him meditating or studying the books that daily collection – annotations, poems, drawings and maps, gifts for travellers, traders and friends visiting the property. Finally, after five boys, I was born, Sakura Kinomoto, small and tricky, completely cut off from any subject fit for a girl. Under the guidance of my brothers, I learned to fish, to hunt, climb, to swim, to ride a horse and handle some weapons, though with little or no skill. Touya, Ryuu and Yukito had fun with my curiosity and perseverance. When I was tired, I sit down near Eriol and Yue. It was with them I learned to read, write, to count the names of stars, why the day has to succeed with nights, the rhythm of the tides, the history of my country and the stories of other people, including the strange and dangerous people, which was approaching the coast in large and fast wooden boats, moved by a single square sail.

But our group was only complete with Syaoran...

Syaoran…

Syaoran was the son of the master of arms of my father. His mother died while giving birth, begging to Lady Nadeshiko to take care of her child. Ryuu was a baby in her lap by that time, and my mother was already pregnant with Eriol. When I was born I learned to devote the same love to Syaoran that devoted to the others. He was my brother, and I did not accept that anyone said the opposite. Besides when we were together, it was impossible to say that we didn't share the same blood as the harmony that prevailed among us. Only those who look with more careful eyes, did realize that the necklace of Syaoran was different.

My grandmother died young, just after the death of my grandfather. The heritage left to his only daughter was a beautiful necklace, but without any value. Lady Nadeshiko grew and then fall in love with a man, practical and rude, a non-believer in the ancient religion. Lord Fujitaka was a lord of war, believed only in the force of his sword. Just as he took note of the popular belief that involved the family of his wife and the necklace, he forbade any mention of the subject. To avoid the displeasure of her husband, Lady Nadeshiko divided the seven stones of her necklace by her children. Touya was the first to receive the green with a wire fabric made by the own hands of their mother. Ryuu received the red, Eriol the white, Yue the yellow, violet to Yukito, and I the blue one. The seventh remained guarded and was orange.

Because Syaoran couldn't have a necklace like ours, I dove into the enchanted lake until I found the most perfect stone, full of shafts of many colours. My mother agreed to make the lead and Syaoran vowed that he would never again take it off his neck. After all, his charm had all the colours; had a bit of each one of us.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

* * *

I allways say the same...

Show me some Love...

And **Review**!

* * *


	3. Chapter III

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary: **

"You have... my name... in your chest..."

With each word I was more embarrassed. Syaoran locked our eyes, before saying:

"There has been a long time since I keep you within my heart. And the time of telling it to the world is coming."

**

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter III ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

I had reached my 11 years when mum had another daughter, alongside with the birth of my sister she got sick. Lord Fujitaka, my father, had a plan for my education, since mother couldn't do anything now that she was sick, and needed time to take care of my sister who had born with a fragile health. And he also thought that I wasn't a proper Lady.

It was in a morning that Lord Fujitaka announced the visit of Lords neighbours, among them there was Lord Cearnach McKie, a man of war, just like my father. He had been accompanied by his daughter, a girl of sixteen years old, tall, slim, long hair colour of molasses, hair as smooth as horsehair, named Melody. I didn't sympathize with her. And I didn't even dream with the changes that were expecting me!

The plan of my father was simple: I would accompany Melody and learn all that she had generously offered to teach me. The days of horseback riding by fields, the baths in the river and the lake, the playing with the boys, had ended. I should take care of the house, as the health of my mother kept her away from the domestic life for a while, as well as continue to provide assistance to villagers in their place. I also had to learn the refined manners of a true Lady. My father wanted quick results and did not accept an outline of protest.

McKie left, but his daughter stayed with the staff. She not seemed to have intention of disappearing with the irritating stitching, the unbearable embroidery or nasty music. I found myself therefore stuck with that boring creature, who did not speak a language other than the cradle, didn't know anything about history or geography, and thought that any physical activity, excepting dance, an effort intolerable.

My brothers however seemed to love her, especially Touya and Ryuu. Even my mother yielded up to the sweet Melody.

Sweet Melody. Prodigious Melody. Irritating Melody. Unbearable Melody!

Why didn't she leave me alone with my brothers? And as if it wasn't enough of punishment being forced to live with one tick on the skin, I lost Eriol before comply with the inevitable.

One morning two elders appeared in the Big House. Yue told me they wanted to meet with Lord Fujitaka; they had come to offer Eriol a place in a 'school' as they called them. My brother was supposed to come there so he could study and learn more about everything, they wanted him to become a man of science.

For me, it meant 6 years of intense study without coming home. Lord Fujitaka closed himself at the salon in a meeting with the elders.

I feed the hope that Father had rejected the proposal of the elders and that Eriol wouldn't leave us. I woke up from my dream as I stepped in his room. I didn't find him, but noted that the staff had packed his belongings ready to go. I jumped frightened when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Yue.

"Do not suffer sister! Believe me that Eriol is going to a better future. In a few years he will be the most famous of the scientists and fill our home with pride."

I hugged him hard, almost with desperation, as if afraid to lose him too.

"I don't want a house full of pride! It's Eriol who I want! I wish that our brother is with us! Nothing will be equal if he goes!"

But I quickly resign myself to my new life. And I quickly learned to my cost that nothing was value enough to resist. In the end, it was always the Will of Lord Fujitaka that prevailed.

After some time, the forest ceased to call me, the river dropped to invite me, the needle no longer tormented me, the work of the house proved to be easy and even the presence of Melody became bearable. I manage to make her care for the art of healing, in exchange for me to learn to behave like a lady. I felt a twisted pleasure when listening to her recite the names of the plants and what their use, while I walked with a book on my head, sat with the lightness of a feather, and heroically supported the torture of shoes and the strangulation of a corset.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ One Year later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A year later I found out that my father was out of the lands and quickly invited my brothers to a dive in the lake.

The twins applauded, and Ryuu and Touya immediately agreed. Then I went to call Syaoran. He was at the stables, brushing a horse.

"Hello! Here comes a ray of sunshine, when I thought it was going to rain! I thought you had forgotten about old friends, princess! Why have I the honour of this unexpected visit?"

I frown.

"You're not being fair!" I snapped flooded indignation "you know perfectly well that my father didn't even let me breathe!"

He opened a smile and continued with the task.

"Yes, I know. And I heard you were doing very well. Soon you'll be a young Lady as distinct as your friend Lady Melody."

I don't know what irritated me more, if the insinuation that I had been, until then, a tomboy, or the way he spoke the name of the host. The fact is that I immediately reacted to the second provocation.

"Do not tell me that you're acting stupid because of her, just like the others!"

Syaoran let the head tilt, dropping a laugh before facing me with his hands on the hips in challenge.

"Stupid? No, far from it! The little flower is not my style! I like women with blood in the gill and not for «don't touch me» girls. A woman has to be a partner; she must speak and not be afraid to face the look of a man. A conversation with your friend it would make me sleepy."

"And what do you know about women?" I riposte inflamed "You never had a girlfriend! You're just a little boy!"

Syaoran was mute. Without the disarming smile, he leaned in to look into my eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just eleven years old..."

"I'm almost twelve!"

My answer seemed to bother him.

"Say why you came, Saku! Want to ride a horse?"

"I came to get you to go swimming. The boys are waiting for us!"

It rained quite a lot during the winter, and the lake was bigger than usual. But we knew each of its secrets, and did not fear their traps. There was nearly no current and the water was so clear we could see the bottom when we dived. Calmness in the waterfront, the polished stones and glitters with coloured reflections of light that penetrated the water, beautiful aquatic plants served as shelter and food for fish. A huge tree died of old age and to find the ultimate place she rests on the water.

We get the most out of its trunk, to dive and swim between the maze of branches. For a long time the twins gave me no break. Trying to catch me, but I was quick and hard to get.

Finally, yielding to exhaustion, I climbed the trunk and sat, trying to regain breath. Syaoran was already there. He had been watching us and smiling.

"It is good to see that there are still wonders in our world! I hope you never change, 'Kura!"

I lay down next to him appreciation the soft sun.

"And why would I change if everyone likes me as I am?"

"You know that's not true as well! The years will shape your personality. One day you will have to act like a real heir of Lord Fujitaka."

Syaoran's voice reflected bitterness. Whatever he was thinking about, it hurt him a lot. I rested on an arm and faced the brown eyes, firming replicate:

"My father was unable to bend Eriol. He wouldn't be able to bend me, also! I can learn everything the little flower has to teach me, but I will never let go of running in the field, swimming in the lake, horseback riding, studying hard and telling the truth. Lord Fujitaka will not control my life forever! I am only working because my mother needs help and cannot be challenged."

Syaoran did not answered for a while. His face was serious when, finally, retorted:

"I was wrong! You cannot just have eleven years."

We exchanged smiles and lay down, covering our eyes to protect them from the sun. I got distract by the laughter of the twins, and just noticed that it was late when I heard Touya call us...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A few days later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After fulfil my obligations, I felt an uncontrollable desire to visit the river. My dad would be back only by night, which would give me time to spare. I took my shoes off and ran barefoot on the wet vegetation, feeling the exaltation of the freedom that has been long repressed. I barely had the will to stop myself from screaming in happiness. I knew that when my father got back, it would be a long time before I could enjoy a bit of freedom. I had to enjoy every moment of this breathtaking liberty.

I was approaching the river when the sound of voices stopped me. I went slowly, trying that my presence past unnoticed. Then, a thin and sweet laugh, which I recognized immediately, came to me. Melody, what was she doing there?

Two more steps and I saw them, Ryuu with his torso naked and Melody in combination, within the watercourse, like children playing with the water covering them to their knees. He finally got her without much effort and they almost fell, shaking in laughter. The sunlight focused on the two, creating reflections in their golden hair. I was paralyzed from charm, thinking they were beautiful and stayed perfect together.

Then, the laughter of my brother died and his expression has become sober and solemn. He began to speak, so low that I stopped listening to him. He holds the hands of Melody and kissed them gently. Their eyes revealed much more than any words he could speak. The girl's chest come up and down with her breath, before I could recover the astonishment, she launched her arms around the shoulders of Ryuu and offered him her lips.

My heart shot at gallop. I would have yelled, if a hand wouldn't have covered my mouth. An arm surrounding my waist dragged me out of my hiding and away from the river. I scratched, kick and punch. All in vain. Whoever it was, He was strong, and I could barely breathe under the pressure of his hand. Finally, a well known voice has been heard:

"Stay quiet, 'Kura! If you don't stop, I will end up hurting you!"

Syaoran! He frees me, finally, and I faced him irritated:

"Are you crazy? Why did you do this?"

"Because you were going to make a big mess of things" he answered me promptly, coloured by the effort of carrying me and mad at my resistance. "Since when do you become a spy?"

"I was not spying!" I responded irritated. "They should not be here..."

"Neither should you!" He cut in an accusing tone.

"I came walking" I vigorously defended myself "and you? What are you doing in here?"

"I am here at Ryuu's request. Your brother wanted to say goodbye to Melody and asked me to watch if someone came."

"You're not a very good guard, are you?" I ironically exchange, wanting to punch him for having me under his power.

"I was keeping my eye on the guards and not on a brat!" he retorted immediately. "What were you thinking, 'Kura? Were you going to scream and ruin their lives?"

"You're really stupid! I couldn't let them do... that! It's not correct!"

To my surprise, Syaoran unleashed a laugh.

"What that? They only kissed!"

"And you think that's okay? They're not even promised!"

He continued to smile and run a hand in his forehead taking the bangs of his chocolate brown hair from his amazing brown eyes, while looking for the right words to contradict me.

"You're still too young, 'Saku" he began. "But one day you will realize..."

"Damn it!" I cursed. "Why is everyone saying that I am too young to understand everything? I know very well what is right and what is wrong!"

"I didn't say the opposite!" Syaoran replied. "But what is right and what is wrong to others, is not the same as to what is right and wrong for us. Kiss the woman who you love as farewell, is not wrong! Ryuu and Melody do not know when they will meet again or whether if they could ever be together. That kiss will help them to endure the distance. Don't condemn them, 'Kura! It is our duty to protect those we love, not judge them!"

His words shook me. I was getting soft. I felt desire to cry for everything and for nothing. I search for the comfort of his arms.

"I want them to stay together" I muttered. "They love each other! But Touya..."

Syaoran hugged me with affection and hesitated before responding:

"Let the three solve the problem. You, especially, shouldn't assume the defence of a part, because it will eventually hurt you and hurt them."

I back away from him just the enough to face his chocolate brown eyes, I felt small and fragile.

"And what should I do, Syaoran?"

He smiled and entwines the fingers on one of the curls in my hair.

"To begin with, never comment on what happened to anybody. It will be our secret. Promise?" He seemed satisfied with my consent. "Both Touya and Ryuu will need your support. Love, in adults, is not as simple as you imagine. The head stops thinking and the body has a mind of its own... the passion gets us crazy, monitors us... One day you will understand! Now, I will take you back home."

I obeyed and followed him through the winding paths, trying to forget what I left behind.

However, I could not erase from memory the vision of the arms of Ryuu surrounding with urgency and desperation the body of Melody, nor the expression of happiness of the girl, when the lips of both touched. I understand perfectly that two people would like to be together, to talk; I've already seen dating couples and knew how babies were made... But I did not understand the passion! Stop thinking? Losing the domain of the body? I don't think that was a nice felling!

"Syaoran," I began hesitantly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you ask?" He didn't stop walking.

I shrug my shoulders. Much as it bothers me, the curiosity tormented me. I wanted to understand! But no one seemed available to explain it to me!

"You've spoken like if you knew... What is the passion? If something is so troubling, why people don't avoid it?"

And, again, Syaoran disguise the laughter.

"The passion is not something that you learn in books, Saku!" He made a small pause, thoughtful. "It is a heat on the skin, tightness on the heart, an uncontrolled breathing... And an emotion that takes us from assault when we less expected it and without respect for our wishes."

"So, the passion is like a disease" I thought. "Appears when you least expect it and we cannot escape it. Let the body weak and make our head spin..."

I was interrupted by laughter.

"It's the weirdest definition I've ever heard!" He exclaimed. "But you are right!"

We have continued to move in silence. Finally, I cannot wait anymore:

"And?"

Syaoran stared at me surprised, stopped and shrug his shoulders.

"And what?"

"Do you have a girlfriend or not?"

He smiled.

I realized I was no longer in front of the little boy who jump around Ryuu, the boy that used to hold me and returned to shoot me to the arms of my brother, and then receiving me again, in his arms. Syaoran had also grown. He was gorgeous. He didn't have the pure beauty of my brother, but a ruder and wilder, but also _very_ attractive. He was much tanned, with his skin burnt by the sun. The beard, grown slightly, gave him a rebel air and indomitable, as the horses of pure blood that he had as task of training. I thought that, soon, I would be, also surprised, to see him kissing a girl, forgetting our games. The idea made me angry. Somehow, he noticed my distress. He bends over to find my eyes and touching my face, turn:

"Don't be afraid, 'Kura! None of us will stop loving you! Most likely, we'll all marry and have children... it will come the day that you will want to! But I know that even if the life separates us, our friendship will shine always, as a large fire."

Still no answer! It was clear he had a girlfriend and didn't want to tell me!

"If you don't want to, don't answer it!" I growled taking away his hand. "I already understood that you don't trust me!"

I started to march on, rushing the step when I heard his laugh. Syaoran reached me and hold my arm, forcing me to see him, while replicate with a goofy expression:

"No, Kura! I have no girlfriend. I am waiting for you to grow to try my luck."

I push him pretending to be offended, but his laughter was contagious.

"Idiot!" I exclaim, threading his arm on mine and walking beside him. "If you want me for your girlfriend, you'll wait until die of old!"

"And why?" I would say he loved this conversation.

"Because I will never fall in love!" I replied without hesitation. "I'd rather get sick! The passion with which adults speak only brings confusion, discord and suffering. If you were smart, you will also not fall for that disease."

Syaoran laughs again, before concluding:

"I will consider your advice." We were leaving the forest and enter the limits of the farm. "Now, go take a bath and get ready. If your father sees you like this, dishevelled as a wildcat, you'll get in trouble!"

* * *

End of Chapter Three

* * *

I hope you enjoied this chapter!

Don't forget to review! I love to read your opinions on my story,

so that way I know what you think, don't be afraid I'll get mad about what you say.

If you think I stink on writing tell me what I can do so I can improve.

I love to know what you think so I can get better at this stuff! =)

Thank you! And don't forget, **REVIEW**!

* * *


	4. Chapter IV

* * *

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary: **

"You have... my name... in your chest..."

With each word I was more embarrassed. Syaoran locked our eyes, before saying:

"There has been a long time since I keep you within my heart. And the time of telling it to the world is coming."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter IV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Sweet innocence ... What do I know about the Will of men, the business behind closed doors, the secret and inflexible combinations? What do I know about the incorruptible Will of my father? What about ambition, about the lies, deceit and malice? That night Lord Fujitaka returned to the Big House, accompanied by Lord that same night was decided that Melody would marry Touya, because he was the heir. Ryuu made his opinion been known…

"It seems to me that your son has something to say, Lord Fujitaka" hissed McKie. "Why not talk openly, boy?"

I released a silent prayer for that Ryuu had the strength and wisdom enough to control their anger and back off. This was not the way to victory. This was the direction that would take him in an irreversibly away from his goal.

"I love Melody and wish to marry her! I ask for an opportunity to prove my value!"

I closed my eyes, dismayed. It was all lost.

"No one calls into question your value, boy!" Lord Cearnach moved up and spoke as the most lethal of snakes. "But you do not have the character of the man I want to see next to my daughter."

This statement does not surprise me. Ryuu was not as submissive and controllable as Touya. Ryuu had an inner strength that was beyond the comprehension of the men who he now faced. No one would ever interfere with his life. None of the great masters could tolerate such arrogance. Moreover, he wasn't the firstborn. Touya was the heir to the empire and that, certainly more than anything, weighed in preference to McKie. Smothered by grief, I listened horrified as Ryuu repeated, word for word, my thoughts. In the end, the voice of my father did shimmy down the walls of the hall:

"How dare you! You are offending our guests, our hospitality, our honour, our name! Cut everything you say and ask forgiveness. Immediately!"

Ryuu tilts the nose, a proud and worthy challenge, responding in the same tone:

"I refuse to do so! I do not ask forgiveness for the love that fills my chest! Both of you are denying the happiness to your own children..."

"Stop it, you insolent!" Yell Lord Fujitaka, with a ferocity that whipped the core.

"Get out of this room!"

"I will, my father!" Ryuu roared uncontrolled. "Leaving this room, and this house! I refuse to live with a tyrant who does not hesitate to dictate the misery of his own children, for their own benefits."

A wave of amazement and horror swept the present. Before anybody could react, the door hit behind Ryuu.

Melody left the next morning. Ryuu didn't sleep at home, and Syaoran was also gone. Lord Fujitaka not commented, but his anger was evident. Touya left for the fields, eager to free himself of the burden of our presence, and the twins had to run to meet the tasks of the missing ones.

The night was already advanced when I just get all the clutter on my room in order, I had been busy with the tasks of the house and the Melody's lessons and I just had my first period. I felt weak, very sleepy, and therefore thought the small hit on my window was just the product of my imagination. Only when repeated all too often to be ignored, I was forced to respond.

My heart almost stopped when I see the shadow of the tall and slim Syaoran in the shadows near the forest. Without thinking of the consequences, I slipped around the tree that grew from my window, as I did dozens of other times. Neither Lord Fujitaka nor all his armies would prevent me from know news of Ryuu.

I would have yelled in anger if I had the strength. It would have allowed my howl of pain to spread in the evening, if I wouldn't know that would only worsen the situation. Thus, my voice remained low, although my body shaking as if struck by a storm.

"He cannot do this, Syaoran! You have to convince him to come back!"

Syaoran sighed while twisting his hands nervously.

"Don't you think I tried? You know him as well as I do! When he put something in his head, it is impossible to make him change his mind!" He hesitated a little. "And if you think coolly over the subject, you will conclude that it is the right thing to do. Ryuu cannot continue to live here."

"Why not?" I insisted angry. "This house belongs to him, too! Ryuu is the heir of the Kinomoto's just like Touya or any one of us! And he isn't being honest with Melody! Did he actually think what she'll feel when he runs out?"

Syaoran sigh again, denouncing the apprehension.

"Melody is the main reason for Ryuu to..."

"He is being selfish!"

"No, 'Kura!" He corrected with firmness. "He's being generous; thinking about everyone but himself! Living under the same roof as the Touya and Melody would be unbearable. Can you imagine how Ryuu would suffer to see Touya near Melody, sharing her life, her bed, generating his children? And what would Melody feel married to Touya and seeing him every day, to her side, the man who she loves and that can never be hers? Carrying Tonya's children and wishing they were of Ryuu? Closing her eyes at night to imagine what she's in arms of one and not the other..." he's suddenly silent, leaving a vacuum in the air. "I should not tell you that! Sometimes I forget that you're young! Furthermore, it is not appropriate ..." he swallowed in dry, before continuing. "But you surely agree when I say that Touya is a good man who deserves to be happy. He didn't ask this from happening. It just happened! I believe that Melody will eventually forget Ryuu and fall for Touya. This is as it should be! And that is what Ryuu also expected. The distance and time will eventually heal this wound. Ryuu would also forget Melody and will fall by another woman. One day, he can return home and reclaim his place in the family. Today, face Lord Fujitaka is unthinkable! Neither have I imagined what irrational things that your brother would be able to do!"

The horses fought with the hooves, disturbed by our presence. Syaoran got up and through the stalls, chills them with his gentle whisper. Moments later, came with me and sat on the pile of hay, asking:

"For now, you shouldn't tell to anybody Ryuu's plans. Lord Fujitaka would be able to prevent it from starting, just for pride and stubbornness."

My heart bled.

"When does Ryuu pretend to go?"

"Tomorrow with the sunrise. He didn't have trouble finding a job; he's young, strong and adventurous. He always wanted to travel and see the world beyond the sea. I believe that he will do well and you still are very proud of your sailor brother.

"And the pirates, Syaoran?" I muttered shivering, iced by fear. "And the Nordics? Aren't they around our shores, waiting for a weakness to attack? And if they attack Ryuu's boat? What if..."

"Easy, Saku!" He cut in, holding me gently by my hand to comfort me. "We know very well how to defend ourselves! And not all the Nordic pirates are murderers who...

"We?" I was suffocating. "You said we, Syaoran?"

His hand shook me a bit harder, before answering:

"I cannot leave Ryuu alone, Saku. He is my companion, my friend, my brother..."

"I am also your sister!" My tone is elevated, full of anguish. "You cannot go, Syaoran! I cannot lose you both!"

I jumped to his neck, finally yielding to cry. I felt him shake, while hugged me, it sought to contain the emotion. He buried his face in my hair, whispering in my ear:

"You will not lose us... Not Ryuu, not me! I promise I will never be far away. I swear I will be by your side when you need..."

"Eriol also did so and I never saw him again!" I cry between hiccups. "You'll forget me, as he forgot me too!"

Syaoran embraced me in his arms. His voice denouncing a great tightness in the throat:

"Eriol hasn't forgotten you! I believe that not a day passes by, an instant, that he doesn't think in his little sister. The same happens with me and with Ryuu too. You look into our hearts, Saku! You have to be strong and believe that one day, we will be together and that these difficult times would be nothing more than a bad memory."

I back away from him to see his eyes. Even in the shadows, they shine like stars. I clean my face with force, annoyed for my weakness. Yes, I would be strong! My mum said I was the pillar of everything and everyone. So I could not weaken, or everything around me would collapse.

"Promise you will never forget me!" I appealed with firmness and determination. "Promise, Syaoran!"

His lips tremble. Slowly, raised his hands and hold me in the face, diving in my look.

"I promise, Saku! I swear I will be by your side until the moment of my death!"

It seemed that time stopped and the world is summarized in looking to bright eyes of my faithful friend. I held my breath when he kissed my forehead and felt the tears fall, hot and soared, listening to his farewell:

"Be strong and keep yourself away from trouble. Remember that Touya also need your support. And Melody... Before you could realize it I will be back with good news. See you soon!"

At a glance, the tall and slim figure run out of the corral and embroiled in the evening.

* * *

End of Chapter Four

* * *

I hope you enjoied your reading!

If you already read my other stories u already know how i think...

if you don't... no worry I'll explain it to you.

When i was young my mum allways told me:

"Say allways what you think! It's not healthy to keep your thoughts only to yourself!"

Do like my mum says and tell me every tiny bit of your opinion on my story!

Doesnt matter what you think! Don't worry I won't get mad!

Just tell me! You get a cookie if you do as i say! :D

Buiiiii! See you on my next chap!

* * *


	5. Chapter V

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary: **

**"You have... my name... in your chest..."**

**With each word I was more embarrassed. Syaoran locked our eyes, before saying:**

**"There has been a long time since I keep you within my heart. And the time of telling it to the world is coming."**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the centered thing or any other weird stuff that can appear, fanfic is crazy right now!

**

* * *

**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter V ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A few weeks later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

I met him at the engagement party of Melody and Touya, and it was with declared averse that I greeted Oliver, son of the Count of Goldheart, relative of the king, a tall and broad man, with blond hair cut very short, big gray eyes, thin nose and thin lips. He could be handsome if he weren't so proud, affected and presumptuous. While the girls were whispering together about the good appearance and excellent strain of the newly arrived, I was anxious to get rid of him.

He was older than Touya, so I don't understand what his interest in knowing me is and I felt very uneasy under his intense gaze. Never a man stared at me with such insistence.

And Myrna was with the count. She was presented as a friend of the family Goldheart. I remember what I felt when I first saw her: stupor, charming, wonderful. She was simply perfect, higher than Melody; though appear the same age, with large breasts revealed a neckline that left little to the imagination. Her waist was so thin; I questioned how she could breathe. She wore a white dress made from a rich fabric, with red flowers that match her red hair, so long as it passed the waist, smooth, bright, steamy and delicate, removed one side by two hooks white flower-shaped. Her skin was alb as milk, without a freckle or a signal. Her lips red and plump as ripe strawberries. And the reddish-brown eyes and bright ... I was blind as any other, blind and powerless to fight the wave that stood against us. If the appearance of the wonderful creature was not enough to make any man beg at her feet, then it happened when she opened her mouth and let out a voice similar to that of a bird singing. One smile and all of them melt. A waddle of her hips, and the males threatened to faint. There was a woman capable of convincing a man to cut the throat of best friend, just on a whim. I saw Touya stupefy as he saw her face and I hope that he would forget Melody and release her to Ryuu. The twins were drooling as horses. But Myrna would never be interested in any of them. It was obvious that she was hunting a bigger animal. And to our misfortune, she has chosen her prey.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I just had turned thirteen years when the big day arrived.

At that time Melody was, once again, beautiful as ever and Touya was, once again, suspended in her smile. (She had been depressed because of the disappearance of Ryuu). Melody had previously moved to our house, so that she can help with the preparations to the marriage. Our relationship had changed in this last year, and she had become a close friend, and with her help around the house I could finally have time to myself.

The Big House was as beautiful as I had never seen. The garden seemed thoroughly painted with bright colours, where nothing was left to chance. In the centre, assembled outside a large sheet, much in the style of the crown, where a Christian priest, by the will of the parents of grooms, celebrated the wedding. The guests arrived with days in advance, occupying the many rooms prepared for the occasion, in my house and the houses spread across homestead.

Oliver was one of them, and to my dismay I had him chasing me wherever I go. He never was too far; appeared as a magic, smiled as an angel and always had something nice and flattering to say, alternating with a secretive authoritarianism: I should not fatigue myself, I should not walk barefoot, since I could hurt my feet, I should not treat the garden, because it would spoiled my hands, I should not go near the horses, because it was dangerous and I should not breathe because I could break myself! In addition to the displeasure that their presence caused me, I started to quickly hate him and avoid him at all costs, chewing the desire to complain to the Lord Fujitaka. My father never admitted that the boys of the village or the young soldiers nag me like that. If told him what that … man was doing, he would certainly crush him like he would do to a repellent insect.

Fortunately, the following afternoon, Eriol arrived and the air became lighter. My brother was blessed with an aura, a peace that many filled with joy and brought discomfort to many others. A look of Eriol was enough for Oliver to depart. I kept myself close to my brother, even without being able to speak about the issues that plagued me. Only his presence and I felt safe. The night came and with it the harbinger of a marriage that I had doubts that should take place. Everything seemed wrong, from the groom to the guests. Touya was not happy. I knew him very well and, although distant because of recent events, he was still the guy that held me in his arms. But he lost the happiness in his eyes and the kindness in his gestures. Even in relation with the bride, while his devotion was evident, it seemed artificial when approached, look as if every word and every gesture was thought.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A few days later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The priest made the question and Touya hesitated. In that little time, that only took few heartbeats, I dared to hope that the mistake would not be done. Stupid hope.

Touya said 'I do' and so did Melody. The marriage was blessed, and the newly-weds shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Nothing more could be done. The guests gave their happy wish to the happy couple and the music started. For a few hours I forgot that the marriage shouldn't have happened, and I believed the same happened to Melody. She was happy for a few hours with Touya.

I danced with Yue and danced with Yukito. Danced with my father, who confessed to be proud of my performance, reaffirming that I should be nice to all the guests. I danced with Touya and almost was unable to contain the tears. My brother hugged me with strength and muttered to my ear: "I love you, 'Kura! I know you don't understand and that you are hurt. And that hurts me too... It hurts me that things cannot be like before! But... No matter what happens, never forget that you are my little girl, my dear sister..."

It took me a while to recover. That was not exactly a reconciliation, because we never angry, but more like a rapprochement between two people who loved and had distanced. I hoped that the link never to be broken again. I isolated me a little, looking for calm and peace to my troubled spirit. I couldn't stand to see Miss Myrna twirling the garden, in the arms of all men that it appeared to come. Single and married, young and old, they seemed to be able to kill to dance with her. My father was not exception and that caused me nausea. I sat on the trunk of an old oak cut in the back of the barn. There would not be affected by the confusion. I just had to distract me from the music...

"What is this pretty head thinking so seriously, who need to stay away from a so exciting party?"

It was not possible! I wanted to scream with rage.

"If the party leads you to such passion, Count Goldheart, why are you here and not there?"

My asperity planted him a smile. Without any ceremony, he sat back by my side.

"Please call me by Oliver! The answer to your question is simple. How can you appreciate a garden if its most beautiful flower is not open? How can I enjoy the party, if you, Sakura, are not present?"

When he wanted, Oliver was a very engaging man. Any girl at the party would earn for a compliment from him. But not me! I thought of it as annoying. What he wanted anyway?

"I am sure you will find many beautiful flowers in the garden, if you search carefully" I fight back dryly. "Miss Myrna, for example! Do not waste your time talking to a child!"

There was no other way to declare it without being rude. It was all implied. Go! Leave me alone! Go after another! You're too old for me! But Oliver was not even a little affected. Rather, the answer seemed even fun.

"Do not disregard yourself, Sakura! You are by far the most beautiful flower in the garden! And do not worry about Myrna. We are just friends. As for your age, I am aware of how young you are, but you are no longer a child... You will grow and, very soon, you'll have enough age to be courted. And I want to court you. I want you to be my bride and I wish to offer you a banquet much better than this! What do you say?"

I could have laughed in his face, if I were not so amazed and disgusted. It was obvious that the Count does not waste time with small talk. Well, I do not!

"You know that my views on this point have little or nothing matters." I argued with my face on fire and eyes to sparkle. "But you'll certainly understand that Lord Fujitaka wishes a younger man to marry his daughter!"

When Oliver sent me with a victorious smile, I realized that I know not much of the story and that expectations were not good.

"On the contrary, my dear and sweet Sakura!" His voice stank of irony. "Lord Fujitaka is aware of my intentions and approves them unconditionally. Maybe he has already realized the bad influences which you are under and recognized that the care of an older man will only benefit you."

The blood drained from my face, and my heart nearly jumped through the mouth.

"Bad influence?"

My voice was shaking, barely distinguish. But Oliver has sharp hearing.

"I saw when that man left your room, already at dawn. It was too late for a visit, do not agree?"

He was talking when Eriol had come to my room, the night he had come home. I jumped the stump and faced him with fists and with eyes lighten with rage. I had to contain myself not to spit him in the face.

"The man who you saw was Eriol, my brother..."

"Your scientific brother" he corrected immediately, rising up and facing me. No longer smiling. "I do not know how Lord Fujitaka, a man so devout, committed the imprudence of allowing one of their children steeped in perdition! One day we will have to correct this error. I will make sure that your brother will be properly released from harmful influences of those creatures. You will thank me, Sakura! Soon, you will know that I just want to see you well and that I spare no efforts in making you happy."

I backed out when Oliver suddenly tried to touch my face.

"Don't you dare!" I said threatening, pointing a finger to him. "Keep away from me and my family or you will regret bitterly that you haven't! I have no intention on marrying to you! I find it unbearable! Do not speak to me again or I…"

"Or what, Sakura?" Challenged the count, returning the smile jocularity, "You will call your pirate of a brother? Let me give you a unique opportunity to get rid of me. Come on! Call him!"

I screamed in frustration, wishing to have the power to respond to his challenge. I returned it to the party running while holding my skirt avoid to tripping. At least in front of others, he didn't dare to address me with such boldness. Oliver was a dangerous man! Much more dangerous than I could imagine had it not been revealed so up front. And Lord Fujitaka planned to deliver me to that demon. Unconditionally! Yue appeared from nowhere and pulled me to him. I was about to push him out and replicate that I was not in the mood to dance with, when I saw the intensity of his gaze and realized that his gesture was not devoid of purpose.

"Smile, 'Kura!" he whispered in a tone which did not accept discussion. "Always smile."

And I did. I smiled when he told me how many illustrious guests had expressed their interest to Lord Fujitaka in courting me. I smiled when he said that our father was considering some proposals as tempting. I kept smiling when I found out that Count Goldheart would be the likely winner.

"I do not like this man, 'Kura! It is secretive and elusive. Appeared on our land with the subtlety of a snake and has won the trust of allies and the enthusiasm of our father. I know that it bothers you, but you cannot turn it around. If Father realizes that you want to go against his will, he will punish you and increase the pressure until you fold and break. That cannot happen! In this game of interests, you have to be smarter than your opponents. You must play by their rules, sis, at least for now. We need to gain time to find a way out. I will not allow our father to ruin your life as he ruined our brothers..."

I heard the verdict on my dark future with a smile. Yue was right. If I contrary Lord Fujitaka, I was dammed. If, however, I played the game, I would gain time to gather weapons to fight those who wanted to negotiate my life, as if I were an animal, a breed of cattle, and grown fat, ready to shoot. While we danced, I saw the Count Goldheart get closer to my father's and whisper to him. I was afraid that my irreverence had serious repercussions. However, Lord Fujitaka responded warmly, and Oliver moved for me, like a big cat around a mouse. I did not like running.

"Please, Yue, grant me the honour to dance with your lovely sister. Yue's hands subtly tightened my waist in a last warning, before leaving me in the clutches of the predator. Oliver of Goldheart. What is missing say about him? If I had known him at this moment and not feel a visceral antipathy, it might have been flattering for me to be in his arms, happy to be the target of his attention, delighted with his perfume and with the delicacy of his touch, fascinated with the open smile and brilliant look.

"Before you throw to me how much you hate me, Sakura, let me apologize for the way that addressed myself to you" he begun. "Looking for you, I see a beautiful and intelligent woman and I forget that you're still young. I just wanted to tell you that we will spend more time together, so we can get to know me better. I did not want to scare you. It was not my intent."

Deep breaths. Smile. My life and the lives of the ones I love depended on my control, my ability to disguise. The mouse would have to swallow the cat. I gave my best so that my voice did not fail me:

"I owe you an apology because I have exceeded." The smile of the Count opened up a little more, and he increased the pressure on his fingers.

"Do not think that I will try to change your personality, Sakura. I like your genius; it's irreverent, the way you expressed openly. Submissive women are empty and boring. I know that, in turn, I never bored. I know that by your side I would never feel bored."

I wanted to crush him, slap him, and give him a kick in the middle of his face of declared victory. But instead, I insisted with simplicity and clarity:

"Why me? I am still a child..."

Oliver cut me to speak with a delighted laugh:

"I understand your surprise and fear, but the time will teach you to trust me. I can make you very happy, Sakura! I know I am not a man unpleasant to look at and the possessions I have can give you a life of a queen. And there are so many things I want to teach you... things that you will learn to like, in due course."

I blushed. I knew the things that the Count referred to and had no interest in learning them. Much less with him! Again, I had to contain me not to break the promise that I did to my brother. I finally understand how felt a butterfly trapped in a giant web, approaching the death itself, but saving a pitiful hope, struggle over and over, praying for a miracle that will bring her back her freedom. The web is tight around me, but I still had a lot of strength and will to fight. When we're not emotionally involved in a scenario, we can observe it from a different perspective.

Yue returned to look for me to dance, but this time, we simply to enjoy the moment and said nothing.

More at the end of the night I left the party and shelter me in the quiet of the forest, freeing me of shoes and wishing to rid myself of the dress with equal ease. Sit myself on the Stone of Wise Men was all that I desired, after so many surprises and setbacks. The stream received me with his joyful singing. I climb to the rock, desperately trying to forget that our lives scamper to the disaster. And sat me in a position of meditation and closed my eyes. The time went by without me understood that.

Suddenly, I felt a strange sense of discomfort, the unconscious acknowledgment that awakens us to the fact that we are being observed. I open my eyes and jumped. I was not able to contain a scream. Looking me in silence was a man, he was tall and with a dark tanned, with almost black hair stuck behind the head, a fierce beard on the chin, dressed in black, blending in with the night pelting on earth.

* * *

End of Chapter Five

* * *

**CLIFF!!!! he he he!**

Hi Guys! I'm going to be out for a week... so i won't be able to update till next wendsday...

So... in a way to excuse myself 4 not updating 4 this days... I'm posting a big chap!

- acording to Microsoft Word 8 pages! -

So.... you guys as a thanks... u'll be a cute reader... and review me?

right???? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I've 3133 words!

You got to admit that i deserve that!

Please? pretty please? with a cherry on the top?

It will only cost you... 30 seconds????

I'll give you a cookie?

Do we have a deal? =D

* * *


	6. Chapter VI

* * *

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

* * *

**Full Summary: **

**"You have... my name... in your chest..."**

**With each word I was more embarrassed. Syaoran locked our eyes, before saying:**

**"There has been a long time since I keep you within my heart. And the time of telling it to the world is coming."**

* * *

A/N: Sorry people for the delay, I was in the land of our ancestors where does not exist Internet... I even have lucky to have enough connection for a phone call... yeah... that bad...

Well I've just arrived like... an hour ago to civilization and guess what? I'm going to that land forgotten by technology and scientific development... tomorrow morning!

So here's a 10 pages chapter - according to Word - and enjoy yourselves! Don't forget to express all your feelings in your review!!! :P

Oh and one more thing, sorry... i know i promised you ppl cookies... And I swear my grandmother made a bunch of them, but the monster of the cookies went to my granny's cookie jar and eat them all! I swear! And the event that my granny found lots crumbs in my bed has nothing to do with the mystery - or not so much of a mystery - of the disappeared cookies......

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter VI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_I open my eyes and jumped. I was not able to contain a scream. Looking me in silence was a man, he was tall and with a dark tanned, with almost black hair stuck behind the head, a fierce beard on the chin, dressed in black, blending in with the night pelting on earth._

~*~*~*~

"Sorry if I scared..."

"You big idiot!" I shouted, dropping myself in his arms and struggling against the tears of relief and joy. "Where have you been? I do not forgive you this endless absence! "

Syaoran pushed me just enough to exclaim:

"Look at you, Saks! You're a woman!"

"You're also… different!"

What could I say? Syaoran was already a man when he left, but only now I noticed. His eyes had a glow that I did not know about... the brightness of the experience of those who have already seen a lot and expected to see more.

"Let me look at you" he insisted, ignoring my comment. "You're so big! You almost my height!"

That was a flattering joke! The top of my head did not even pass his chest.

"And how beautiful!" He continued, seeming unable to handle his tongue. He grinned when he saw me blush.

"But, of course, all the lords of the party had already told you!" The irony brought me to mind the Count Goldheart and I hurry to unburden my affliction. When I finished, Syaoran's eyes spark with anger. "Your father must have gone mad!" he said, without measuring his words. "This man is dangerous, 'Kura! His fame crosses borders and crosses the seas. It is as powerful as perverse. There is talk that even if the king curve when in front of him. What do your brothers think of that agreement?"

I told him what Yue told me. Syaoran hesitated, seeming to chew a violent rage, only to find the balance and regain control.

"I suppose that Yue is right. Even under these circumstances, I do not believe that Lord Fujitaka gives you to marry with less than sixteen years. And in three years a lot can happen."

He held my hand and took her to his lips, forcing a smile that seemed very nervous.

"Until then, it may happen that I lose my head and take you with me to the sea. Want to meet other lands, 'Kura?"

I was without words. Very open eyes, and only at cost, I whisper:

"Seriously? You take me with you? Promise! Swear that you will not let me at the mercy of that monster!"

Syaoran enclosed me in his arms, before replicating:

"I will not leave you and I am certain that your brothers also did not consent in this madness. Relax, Saks! Everything will be solved!"

I felt pleasant warmth spread by my body while holding him with force. I trusted Syaoran.

The threat of Goldheart no longer seemed so grotesque.

A deep breath and I freeing my mind for other priorities.

"Where is Ryuu? Why did he not come with you?"

Syaoran replied gently, as he already expected the question:

"It was a sad day for your brother. Try to understand it. Perhaps, the next time the boat stop nearby, Ryuu gathers forces to deal with this land and give you the kiss he so misses to."

"And when will it be? In one year?"

Syaoran smiled affectionately, to my impatience.

"This time we will not be far away. In a few months we'll be back. Maybe in the summer. Until then..." He started to search for something in his bag and withdrew from inside a hook of hair made of wood.

"You can use it whenever you miss him. Ryuu bought it for you. As soon as he saw it he immediately thought of these rebel curls. He asked me to convey you his deliveries and his love."

I observed the hook carefully. It was the most beautiful and perfect ornament that I had already seen. The craftsman made an exemplary work.

"Thank you" I thanked excited, while withdrawing the hook and put it in my wrist "Tell Ryuu that I loved this and that I will always wear it. Tell him that I love him and that I miss him badly." I sighed "It's not fair! We lived happily for many years and now... Every day, I feel that things are getting worse, we're more distant, and there is no possibility to recover what we lost..."

Syaoran assimilated my words in silence. After that he holds my face with such love that caused a knot in my throat.

"We'll recover" he said in a voice full of confidence, which made me believe. "It's just a matter of time"

I slid into his arms and hold him hard. I wanted to ask him to take me with him immediately, but I got scared to remember that this meant leaving my family. Moreover, I had no right to impose myself to Syaoran and Ryuu the burden of my presence. They were sailors. What would I do with them, but bugger-up? As you listen to my thoughts, he muttered to me to hear:

"At the home of Lord Fujitaka I was treated as a child and I always felt loved and protected. In all, Ryuu was the most close to me from my brothers of heart, so I follow and will follow him and support him in this terrible phase of his life. But you, Sakura... You are very special to me. I wanted you to know that... I really like you..."

It was swollen, shaken and when he pushed himself away, I noticed that his face was crimson. He took his hand to his bag once again and withdrew from there a bracelet of wood. The work was not as perfect as the hook, but was also wonderful. Bluntly, showed me his own wrist so I saw that he had an equal.

"I'd like to offer you something... so you feel close to me. I did that..."

I had never seen him so embarrassed. He was a guy out speedy and unravels, with a practical solution to all problems. This new Syaoran made my heart beat with more force and a shy smile jumped on my lips.

"You don't you have to use it... if you do not want to..."

I grabbed the bracelet and stick it on the wrist. Served me very well.

"It is beautiful, Syaoran!" I muttered, moved with the intensity of the moment. "I will not ever take it off!" He took the straps of hair that fell to his face, with a hand that shook so much that I could say it would be about to fall out of the wrist.

"There isn't... a sign of... compromise... You're still too young... but..."

I put him a finger on the lips, muting him.

"Some time ago, you said that you had no girlfriend, because you were waiting for me to I grow up." I dove into the depths of Syaoran's brown eyes his horror, to my confidence, daring and expectation. "Were you serious?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again. After a silence that seemed endless, he took my face between his hands and kissed me on the forehead, replying:

"We'll talk about it the next time we are together. It's too late and they must be looking for you. It will not be good if they find you here. Take care, Sakura! Stay close to Yue. He'll take care of you until our return."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The party continued for another few days, which dragged in agonizing slowness, putting my nerves to the test. The very next day, Lord Fujitaka called me to his presence. Although I had a clue what this meeting was about, I did not expect to be faced with the decision this soon. The speech was simple and definitive. I had come close to the age at which a young women began to be courted. I should not encourage any suitor, because my hand was already promised.

In his opinion, it's better to ward off a suitor rather than the Count of Oliver Goldheart, only the son of the king himself. Of course, I had to make my opinion known! Not all Eriol's recommendations force me to accept passively such decision. Father remained irreducible, even when I spoke about love. His answer was short and cold, Love was for the peasants! The daughter of a Lord of War would have to learn to love the man chosen by her family. In the future, I would be the first to thank him. But there was more!

The commitment of Melody to tame me was not enough. My attitudes continued to be of an unwanted irrelevance. And now that Melody was a married woman, and she had responsibilities more pressing than educate a stubborn girl. Therefore, Lord Fujitaka decided to ask who had the willingness and desire to "educate" me. The brave hero was none other than Miss Myrna. I had to strain myself to not scream my blind hatred and frustration for that woman in front of my father. If Myrna has a mission to educate a wild girl, I would show her essence that I was made of!

The intense smiles and looks did not work with me. I was Sakura Kinomoto! In less than a week, the seductive Miss Myrna would pack her bags and returning to home, wherever that was.

Eriol left that day without having the opportunity to tell me about his opinion about the new developments. Yukito was just happy with the announcement that Miss Myrna would be living with us. Yue shared my dislike, and Touya had other problems in his head. For him, the presence or absence of Myrna was equal.

The Count of Goldheart left three days later, with the promise to return soon. I wished he could get lost in the dark paths on his way home and disappear for good. Lord Cearnach traveled with him, leaving Melody delivered to her new life. My sister-in-law remained strong until the last guest said his farewell.

The support she received from Myrna was not without some trepidation. Melody knew of my predicament, but she was too embroiled in their own problems to help. I saw her organize the household tasks, with the loaded face and swollen eyes from fatigue. The first days of marriage were not being easy. She suffered, Touya suffering... and me and my mother with them.

Although the Lady Nadeshiko resigned herself and maintain the silence on in her surroundings, I could tell she was sad. Her health had worsened after the marriage. The effort was too much for her fragile body and mind, her once bright and shrewd body, was now a pale mist, invariably concentrated in Fiona. My sister continued to live under a protective ring, wrapped in ointments and prayers. At two years old, she did not say a word, not even "Daddy" or "Mommy", she couldn't walk.

I tried to discourage Myrna by all the conventional forms: a spider, a frog, a lizard or a mouse would appear suddenly in the most unexpected places, jump from the sewing basket or walked through her feet, up the hem of the dress or appear between her personal objects. I quickly concluded that this was not the right way.

In a cold afternoon, while forcing me to embroid what would be my future dowry, Myrna holds the frog with her bare hands unaware that I hide him in her trunk lines, and without the slightest ceremony, she throw the frog to the fireplace. The animal jumped a few times, a ball of fire, red, blue, yellow, hitting the wall of stone, emitting a horrible creepy sound. As I watched the scourge, with my heart beating like crazy and with wide eyes out of horror in front of that declaration of disrespect for life, Myrna laughs out loud. After that she faced me: the eyes reflecting the blaze that burned with vivacity.

"I love the fire! It's beautiful, wild, indomitable... but, above all, it is efficient and clean. Do you not agree? The law should allow all the unworthy to burn in fire. Other methods leave much mess to clean. You never attended an execution by fire? You'll watch one day! I promise you it will be unforgettable!"

It was with this woman that Lord Fujitaka wished that I learn the ways of a lady? Myrna words sounded more as a threat. For my own sake, I decided to behave impeccably for a while. I had to find a more effective retaliation. It was not fair that the creatures of the forest die by my fault.

But what to do? As the days went by, I discovered that it was not easy to disobey to Myrna. When my work was satisfying, she praised me and allowed me some moments of peace, which barely permitted me to think freely. When she was not satisfied, she made me start over again.

Without apparent reason, I was tired and was struck by the soft fingers. Each uncertain gesture and the needle were buried deep in my flesh. I had to stop so that the blood didn't stain the delicate material. I wanted to protest but I could not. Slowly and without a reason, my conscience and will were lost for that woman.

The spring comes. The days were longer and the nights, shorter. Trees shaken proudly with their green leaves dancing in the wind, singing a hymn of rebirth. The stream ran muddy and happy, after the generous rains of winter. Animals come out of touch, like the kids in the Sun Lake Village, farmers satisfied with the profits of the land. The herd grew, fat and healthy. Children could play in the street, as the time was one of peace. The guards had not seen intruders in the forest, and the Nordics had forgotten our coasts during the severe winter. By everywhere, there was joy and prosperity. The interior of the house of Lord Fujitaka was the exception.

I devoted myself to the study that night. Myrna never gave me the opportunity to read. According to her, I already knew too much. A woman should not be overly educated, because the knowledge led to the temptation to express opinions and meddling in matters that were exclusively of men. And that was intolerable! A woman had to learn to take their place in society. Their tasks were clear: take care of the house, receive with elegance, and always be divine to her husband and giving him many healthy children. I was not that kind of woman. If could not go against her wishes during the day, I would have to do that during the night. I would not die if I lost a bit of sleep every day. And I would start right away.

It was during one of those nights that I lost track of time. The night has advanced when stopped. Being next to the fireplace, reading I end up with my throat dry. The jar was empty, so I went down to the kitchen to drink some water. Returning to my room, I realized a muffled noise came from Myrna's room. She was moaning low and continuously, as if suffering from an atrocious belly ache. I was sure that I did not like her and I care little about her well being, but I was born and raised with a heart, and this restrained me to just ignore the agony of my oppressive. Maybe a tea would relieve her pain. I raise my hand to knock on the door, surprised to find her open I push it slowly and I wanted to announce me. I stopped, paralyzed by amazement and horror. The fireplace burned in a fire that illuminated the room well. Clothing was scattered in disarray on the floor, clothes of a women and a men... a man I knew very well! The bed was shaking. The cover released the muffled moans; a hoarse voice that was very dear to me and the meow strident that had alarmed me. I back a step and then another, I knew that I should not be there; I could not let them see me. My heart threatened to burst and my stomach was tied in a knot. I run away from there. I came in my room and locked the door. I leaned to the solid wood and let myself slip to the floor, too shocked to react, too hurt to cry. The discovery streaked me as a deep and unforgivable betrayal. Yukito knew Myrna suffocated me, he knew I wanted to get rid of her at any cost... and yet, he gave her his body, his heart...

"We are six, but we are one... We are six, but we are one..."

It didn't matter how many times I repeat the magic phrase that had attach me and my brothers for years, now it seemed empty of meaning. How could I rely on Yukito after that turn? I do not know how long I was there, sitting on the floor, with eyes wide and empty.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I hoped to find my sister sleeping. I felt exhausted and, if it could, I would rest. I had no luck. I locked the door to make sure that nobody bother us and I sit beside her. Melody drank the tea with her eyes fixed on the fireplace, while I caressed her long hair color of molasses. Only much later, I gathered courage to wreak. She loved Ryuu. She fell in love at first look and she could not forget. She tried! She tried with such force, that she almost convinced herself that she had won over love. Finally, she got married, and that was her big mistake. A fatal mistake! Ryuu was still in her heart and every touch, every kiss of her husband, Melody had to feel what she could never feel from the one she loved.

"I wonder where Ryuu is?" Melody asked, without waiting for a response. "No one says his name in this house. All traces of his presence disappeared, like he had never existed. It was such a big sin? To go against the designs of Lord Fujitaka, it was enough for his parents to forget him?"

I could not tell her that it revolted me too without worsen the situation, therefore, I decided to tell her about what Syaoran had told me in the day of her marriage. Tears rolled down her pale face and her voice sounded hoarse and suffocated when exclaimed:

"I would have gone with Ryuu, Sakura! I would have followed him till the end of the world, with the clothing on the body and my name tarnished. Nothing mattered but our love! If he had asked me... But he preferred to give the family an opportunity in the detriment of his happiness... and mine! I will never love Touya! How can I bear his hands on my body when..."

She turned silent, perhaps aware that her words were not appropriate for the ears of a girl. She could not know that since the previous night, nothing of what I seen and heard it was appropriate to my age.

I sigh. The more I learned about love, the more I was convinced of its uselessness. I had enough things to worry about, without being forced to go through such harsh penalties. Carefully, I removed from my hair the hook that Ryuu had offered me, with strong piety in my eyes.

"Here! You need it more than me!"

Melody knew how it was difficult for me to be separated from my brother and did not hide her gratitude. With shaking hands she fondled the hook between her fingers.

"How can I live without him, 'Kura? And what will he decide when he returns?"

I did not know how to answer her. I took the hook from her hands and put it in her hair tenderly. It looked great in her. Even killed by grief, Melody was beautiful. Her beauties dictate her loss, to awaken the love of two brothers.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I awoke to a new day, it meant looking to Yukito's and Myrna's face, and I realized that I had no stomach to continue to swallow the air of candid innocence of my oppressive. When Myrna reprimanded me for remaining in Melody's room, and forgetting my obligations, I fought back in a sharp frosty tone:

"You certainly understand that Melody could not be left alone. The indispositions are terrible things. But of course you know it! Even yesterday, when attending Melody's suffering, I heard how indisposed Miss Myrna was. Fortunately, my brother Yukito was already helping you therefore, my presence was not necessary."

I thought that Tiran would blush or pale. She necessarily had to suffer a shock, no matter what kind. But her expression showed no emotion. Rather, her face opened in a smile, as if the fact that I know her nasty secret filled her with satisfaction. I wondered how old she was. She looked older than Melody... her eyes reflected hundreds of years of wisdom and wickedness. It was obvious that she was old enough to marry... But she had not saved herself for her husband!

But Myrna responded to my challenge in a vibrant voice that sounded like a flick:

"I see you lost your hook. What a pity! It was such a beautiful gift! Your brother Ryuu will be disappointed..." she paused, enjoying the spectacle of color of my face. "Or maybe not! I now remember that I saw it in Melody's hair. Your offer was very generous! In any way, being a gift from Ryuu, it's in the hair of his beloved that the hook should be! It is a pity that Touya is not here to enjoy the new adornment of his wife and her happiness, caused by the attention of those who love her!"

"Don't you dare!" I shouted in surprise. "Do not dare to poison my brother with your delusions..."

"What delusions, girl?" She remained unmoved. "You deny that the hook was not a gift from Ryuu?"

"How can you know that?" Myrna laughs as fresh and as crystal that I froze inside.

"It's easy, my dear! I have traveled a little and I know that that hook came from far away, by sea. It is the perfect job from a skilled craftsman who employed much time and love in the design..." she paused, delighting herself with my terror, and then took a hold of my hand and took Syaoran's bracelet from my wrist, without any difficulty, holding her and caressing her with her fingers.

"But not as much love as it is in here! This is a true testament of passion! It's a pleasure to use it! It is smooth as silk..."

Before I could draw any movement of protest, she put the bracelet back on my arm.

"It looks good on me! Maybe one day you'll give it to me, as proof of your friendship, you'll recognize that I only want your happiness, Sakura. Until then, use it carefully. Your father would be very disappointed if he knew you're accepting gifts from a sailor, even a very skilled and beautiful sailor as your protector!"

One last poisonous smile, one last look of brilliant challenge, a drag of skirts and a mantle of red hair disappearing into the hall... Myrna had won again! She proved that she could silence, manipulate and control me, and don't worry about me fighting back. If I complain, she had enough weapons to put my family in a situation even worse. What kind of creature was this perverse? How could she know so much? Only Melody took note of my meeting with Syaoran and she would never betray me. She would betray herself if she did! I spoke nothing about what Syaoran confessed, with shiny eyes and shaking hands. How could that woman guess his feelings, if not even I knew?

* * *

End of Chapter Six

* * *

I know you had a lot of hate right there in your heart!

Who wouldn't? Even I am hating this horrible woman right now!

Come on! Tell me... Just take it out!

If i get enough reviews i may be posting another biiiiig chappy this friday! :D

* * *


	7. Chapter VII

* * *

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

* * *

**Full Summary: **

**"You have... my name... in your chest..."**

**With each word I was more embarrassed. Syaoran locked our eyes, before saying:**

**"There has been a long time since I keep you within my heart. And the time of telling it to the world is coming."**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Some of you were dying for this chapter! Yup... you got it right... it's chap of the: **"You have... my name... in your chest..."**

**=D**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter VII ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

One sunny morning, Yue appeared in surprise and saved me from sewing. Yukito was waiting for us in the garden and soon I discovered that they were planning a surprise.

"It is a beautiful day for a dip, don't you agree?"

I was so happy, that I couldn't even answer. While running through the trees, all my problems disappeared. But the surprises were far from finished. Along the lake, two tall and tanned figures were waiting for us. My heart overflowed with joy when I launched my arms around the neck of my dear brother Ryuu under the gaze of an excited Syaoran. The water passed by us as we revived the heated games of the past. We were, again, children, and if I ignore the absence of Touya in the water and absence of Eriol sited on the Stone of the Wise Men I could fantasize that everything was fine.

When the tiredness won, we sited and chat. Gradually, I realized how much the years had changed them. I did not find Yukito and Yue as similar as before. Yukito developed more than his twin, but his eyes were devoid of Shine, as if his soul lived on just a huge void. Yue was already a source of joy and affection for us. As for Ryuu, I recalled the words of Eriol each time that I watched him. And I took some time to stare at him!

Ryuu became more of a man than Touya. His tall body had all the high-developed muscles, and his golden skin was decorated with intricate designs, in the back and in the arms. He explained to me the meaning of each and dared me to do the same, in a future we both knew impossible. His long hair was a cascade of tiny braids. Only his smile and honest eyes sparkling remained unchanged. What Melody would say if she saw him now.

"Where is the hook that I gave you, Saks?" He asked. "Do not tell me that you lost it, careless girl!

I was always a defender of the truth at any cost and I would not change my attitude.

Yukito and Yue were speaking with Syaoran, distracted from our conversation, which allowed me to openly answering:

"I offered it to Melody. She went through great difficulties, after you left. The hook helped her to overcome the sadness and restore the balance."

Ryuu's face clouded up. The change was so drastic, and I which feared that love will never stop haunting him, just like a curse.

"How is she, 'Kura?" He asked his voice full of longing. "Happy?"

"Resigned." I responded cautiously. "It seems that Touya finally won a place in her heart."

"Syaoran told me the intention of Father on marring you with Goldheart. He can only have gone mad! He's much older than you, it's an unscrupulous mercenary. I won't let him negotiate you like a bag of flour! If we get to extremes, I'll come and take you with me to the sea."

Every time I heard about Oliver, my fear increased. If the count was so dangerous, how could he have won the confidence of Lord Fujitaka? And why was I so special to receive such a preference?

The others asked for Ryuu's attention, for him to speak of the fabulous adventures experienced in the sea.

I was back into the water and to the acute play. I found myself staring at Syaoran. He was not as high as Ryuu, but was also strong. His almost black hair fell into his face in bangs. His eyes were still as I remember since last time we talked. He had a drawing on his back, of a creature with long body, full of scales and claws, with a large and dreadful head. It was a strange animal, like a snake without being one. Noticing my curiosity, he explained to me that it was a sea serpent, similar to that according to the stories of sailors, it sunk boats and devoured men. I did not understand why Syaoran wanted to load in his skin a monster so horrible.

"It's a trick" he explained to me. "If I keep my fears controlled, I can face them calmly. Since the snake accompanies me that I don't fear the sea."

Only then I noticed the tattoo that adorned his chest, right over his heart. At first glance, it looked like a tangle of leaves and branches, but when you pay attention, you saw there was six letters: SAKURA ... My name!

I felt my face flush guessing the meaning of the design. He noted my surprise and raised an interrogative eyebrow. I was forced to explain it:

"You have... my name... in your chest..."

With each word I was more embarrassed. Syaoran locked our eyes, before saying:

"There has been a long time since I keep you within my heart. And the time of telling it to the world is coming."

My brothers were far enough not to hear. My face was on fire, while I smiled. Syaoran held my hand, toying with the bracelet between his fingers. He muttered in a tone that expressed relief and satisfaction.

"You didn't take it off. I dared to dream that you'd use it... But I could not be sure."

"Didn't I promise you that I would always use it?"

His eyes swelled with light, while his respiration was strangled.

"You did, you promised..."

His strong fingers slid the wood and touched my skin, causing a hot shiver. His hands involved mine and brought it to meet his lips. I held my breath, looking at him with cost, with the heart beating so strong it felt like it was trying to escape out of my chest, aware that nothing would be equal after this kiss.

Syaoran did not think of me as a child, and I didn't like him like a brother anymore. They were the lips of a man that were caressing my hand and my body reacted in a strange but pleasant way. I was still a girl, but I was already a woman. I wanted to stroke his face, but I knew that my gesture was not innocent as before.

"Syaoran..."

"Get your hands off her!" The strident roar tore the air, and the violent bob followed almost caused my fall. It took me some time to realize what evil violate the harmony of my world. The water was trembling and birds abandoned the crowns of the trees, screaming scared. Syaoran had fallen, prostrate with the violence of the punch. Stopped in front of him, with his face transfigured by anger, his closed fists and body was shaking with nervousness was Touya. I heard the other boys cry calls for calm and reconciliation. Touya looked at me and roared:

"Look at you, in those clothes! Do you have no shame? Go dress yourself, Sakura! How were you able to undress in the presence of strangers?"

The astonishment paralyzed me. Ryuu grabbed the arm of Syraoran, which was now up, and forced him to calm down while asking:

"What is wrong with, Touya? Your brother is a stranger to you? 'Kura was not doing anything wrong ...

"Wasn't?" Touya cut aggressively. "You can be our brother, but he's not!" and pointed an accusing finger to Syaoran. "Are you so blind, that you didn't see the kiss?!"

Syaoran's face darkened of rage, and his eyes flicker like fire, but Ryuu's hand remained strong in the arm of his friend, holding him back while he replicate:

"Syaoran may not be our blood brother, but is our brother of creation. He would never disrespect Sakura! The kiss was nothing of inconvenience!"

"He was devouring her with his eyes!" Touya replied, with his head lost. Yukito was at his side, trying to call him down. Yue also interfered, putting himself in the center of the conflict and calling for the reason:

"Not to let anger blind you, Touya. We grew up together. There is no evil among us! That was a simple statement of affection.

"I never would disrespect Sakura!" Syaoran said in a low and dangerous tone.

"You deny what I saw?" Touya invested, and both Yukito and Yue had to hold him.

"I know the look of a man who desires a woman! And stop talking about Sakura like she was a child. She is a woman! A committed woman!" He turned to me, and I read the resentment in his eyes. "What are you still doing there? Go cover your body! There is no longer a ray of decency in this family?"

"I do not admit you to speak like that to Sakura!" The growl of Syaoran shook me. I left the water on trips, looking for the dress. Behind my back the discussion continued:

"Who are you to admit whatever?"

"Stop it..."

"Why not act like a man and say what you have to say? I do not let him threaten the honor of my sister!"

"Guys, please..."

"Honor? Do not make me laugh! You do not have the slightest idea what that is!"

"Watch you're language, little man!"

"It is honorable to sell your sister to a mercenary?"

"Enough!"

I dressed myself in time to see Touya to try to punch Syaoran again. The twins managed to hold his body, but not is rage.

"How dare you talk to me this way? Disappear immediately from my land or I will shoot you as a dog lounger!"

Ryuu held Syaoran strongly while objecting with ferocity:

"This is not your land, Touya! It's from all of us while father lives! And Syaoran is my guest in my home, and will be treated as such! Hatred and bitterness can make you forget who you are, brother, but do not let that destroy the lives of those who love you!"

Touya struggled to repel the twins, shaking fists in the direction of Ryuu.

"Damn! Damn those two! Why again? To destroy this land, this house? Why, Ryuu? You're not welcome here..."

The roar of Ryuu froze my blood. Nobody could hold him back when he attacks against Touya. They fell on the banks of the lake and rolled over the wet ground, collecting the mud in their bodies and clothes. The others tried to intervene, but I got there first.

"Stop!" I screamed, hurt and angry. "Stop now, before one of you gets hurt! We are brothers!" Yue held my shoulders, but they continue to fight.

Finally, Ryuu managed to immobilize Touya and threw up his anger:

"I left everything I loved for what? So you could be happy, so that our house does not fall into disgrace, so that this land would prosper! And you what did you do, Touya? You, who always were the best of us all, as a tyrant and sold your soul. I live the life that I'm allowed and cry of embarrassment to the things you have done."

"Stop it, Ryuu!" Yue shouted like thunder, with such impetus that caught all the attention.

"Get up! Did you not here Sakura? We're brothers! We are six... but we are one!" I strangled the throat.

What was missing for a complete disgrace to our family was a war between brothers. And I was not the only one to understand it. Slowly, Ryuu got up and extended his hand to Touya. Although hesitant, the eldest accepted the truce and got up with the help of his brother. Meanwhile, Yue continued:

"Our mother is sick, and dying. She would be happy to see her children together, perhaps for the last time. Our differences should be resolved through dialogue and not by force. We will not do or say something irreparable. We all carry open wounds that only time will heal. Don't try to make more mistakes!" Touya and Ryuu held their heads in shame. Yue and I hoped that they would embrace. However, the time was lost.

Proud, Touya tilt the nose and exclaimed hoarse:

"Yue is right! Our differences will be resolved another time. Mother will be very happy with your visit. Come home..."

The look of provocation sent to Syaoran made it clear that, as long as he was concerned, his opinion was irreducible. Not intimidated, Ryuu said:

"Syaoran will come with us! Our house is his house!"

Until now, Touya was always the leader. The eldest decided and we obey. That was the rule! Seeing Ryuu go against Touya decisions, even for a good cause, made us shake. I thought the poor balance that had built at cost, was destroyed. Touya got his wrists ready for a challenge, but Syaoran got ahead:

"I thank you, Ryuu, but I will not! The house of Fujitaka is not my home! As well as the Touya said, I am not your brother. A sepulchral silence was raised which Ryuu broke to fight back:

"Your father is surely eager to see you..."

"My father can visit me in the boat, if he wishes."

Syaoran stopped, with a firmness unshaken.

"It is there that is my home. I liked to review you, friends. I wish you the best, from the heart!" And without another word, he disappeared into the forest.

Ryuu came home with his head up and looked at the challenge. I felt tightness in the chest to see the Syaoran's father come running. As soon as he realizes his son wasn't with us, the tall and robust body of our Head of Guard crumple under the weight of age.

Bretta and other women came to receive Ryuu smiles and tears of joy. Men greeted him with affectionate hugs and congratulated him for his return. Ryuu was missed. Nobody knew the reason for his leave, although there were some suspicions. However, personal opinions were kept in silence. There was no place for gossip under the roof of Lord Fujitaka.

An imposing figure filled the entrance. I hold my breath as I saw my father, unable to anticipate his reaction. The father I knew one day would open his arms and receive the child with tears of emotion and words of forgiveness. The Lord Fujitaka which was before me was a man to order the guards to thrown Ryuu out of his property as if it were a marginal.

There was silence around us, everyone awaiting a decision. So my Father did the unthinkable: he entered the house, turning his back to the child as if he does not exist. Yue put his arm in around Ryuu encouraging him to come. Touya stayed outside. Through the corner of my eye, I saw that Yukito was going near him. Without hesitation, I followed the others, trying not to think that with this simple and innocent gesture, I just choose one side of the dispute.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven

* * *

And here it is! Some of you have been dying for this chap!

And now that i've posted it...

you'll **Review**!

Right? Cause you all love me and

really want me to be happy right?

cause if i'm not happy i won't post chapters! **=P**

oh the evil power of being the author!

muahahahaha!

**=P** - you better forget this little moment... just:

**Review!**

* * *


	8. Chapter VIII

**

* * *

**

Forbidden Relationships

**by**

**nexa alex**

* * *

**New Full Summary: **

"Why this question? "

"Because the woman I watched is not the little girl I left behind" he retorted bitterly. "You are integrated in this world, Sakura! You move like a princess. Everyone bends in your way, surrender to your conversation and your smile. Your stepmother was a good teacher! You have the most powerful man in the empire stuck to your charm and a step away from your bed..."

My hand snapped in his face, with such force that the echo spread through room. I almost scream, such was my revolt.

"How are you able to suggest something so heinous?" I snarl wounded.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hi people! I just realized that i never thanked you guys for keep reading my story and for yours reviews! I know you guys heard this from every other author but it really is true, if I didn't knew you liked this story I would never update.

So, I must say one thing, THANK YOU! And THANKS too to my wonderful beta : **xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

* * *

And to answer your reviews (if you don't care just go and read :D)

**Q - Who is Ryuu? Some character of Tsubasa?**

A - Nope, this story has a lot of characters, some of them i thought that would go well with CCS characters, but others I thought it wouldn't. So, I create some... Melody... Cernach... Oliver... and Ryuu...

**Q - How old is Sakura?**

A - In this chapter Sakura is fourteen, I know it's kind of hard to keep track of the time... So I'll try to remember and put from time to time her age in my notes. =D

_**If you have any question that it's not answered just ask, I'll try to answer you the best way I can. :D**_

**

* * *

**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter VIII ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

Touya hastened to have me call. Prisoner of his authority, I heard all the reasons why I should not listen to the rumors of who spoke against the Count of Goldheart and that I should keep me away from Ryuu and Syaoran. With eyes on fire, Touya had no scruples in suggesting that his brother embark on a dangerous adventure, which led him to less respectful paths. Apparently, Lord Fujitaka never even raised the possibility of forgiving his child. Ryuu chosen his destination and if he went against his land, his home and his family... there was no chance of return.

"What I did was only to protect you" he concluded. "If you haven't noticed, you are no longer a child! It is wrong for you to expose that way!"

I bit my lip with force, while I fight the urge to throw up all sorts of injuries. I had to behave... I had ...

"What changed so much, Touya?" I heard myself release. "Every day you are more arrogant, egotistical, you see evil in everything! Why not trust...?"

"Trust?" he interrupts me coldly, starting to move like a trapped beast. "Trust who? All my life I tried to please, to meet the expectations of all by myself to be more perfect... Ryuu never needed to do anything! Never had to prove anything! There was always an excuse for his irresponsibility to his failures. He always did what he wanted and got what he wanted; until father decided that I would marry Melody and not him!" He stopped in front of me and stabs me with a gaze so intense, I burned. "That day, Ryuu revealed his true nature! Instead of facing the situation like a man, he fled like a coward. And in this very difficult moment of my life, everyone was on their side. Even you, 'Kura! And now you ask me to trust? I trust my brothers, and who turned their backs? I trusted in the brothers who left me alone and sad, struggling against the rejection and despair?" he shakes his head in denial. "You are right when you say that I changed! Changed, yes! I stopped being a jerk! And, as you, I advise you strongly to review this irreverence. The interest of the Count of Goldheart, it's a great opportunity, it's a great honor. Do not throw everything to lose because you lack of sour blood. I do not want to be forced to complain myself of behavior to father. Am I clear?"

I can't explain what I felt. Deception? A lot! Anguish. Pain. Despite.

"Have you finished?"

Something in my tone seemed to shake him during a heartbeat, only one. Then his expression turned cold and he shudder his shoulders.

"You can go." He made a gesture towards the door, dismissing me. "I am sure that you are anxious to hear the adventures of the superhero... Stories of betrayal and cowardice just like Ryuu!" he turned his back on me, and the conversation was closed. I did not fall to argue or protest. I felt wronged and angry. I understood his pain, but I did not tolerate his arrogance and intransigence. After all, who had reasons to resent? Touya or Ryuu? For not being with the Melody? Was he not the winner? Much of what I heard about Ryuu's activities left me concerned. But nothing of what I said or did made him tell me what really happened. He only promised that he would do everything so that no one would shape my destiny against my will. I just had to be strong and courageous to give him the time he needed to execute his plan.

Our conversation ended with the revelation that our master of weapons would leave the house, the land, and would join Ryuu and Syaoran in the great adventure that they were preparing. I thought the blow that would be for Lord Fujitaka. Syaoran's father was always his most trusted man. All soldiers of the Guard of Lord Fujitaka had passed through his hands. Now, perhaps shocked by how his child was welcomed, he decided with the heart and left behind a life of devotion and of an admirable work. And the fault was all of Touya!

Why the hell did he do that to Syaoran? I expressed my anger in a loud voice, without waiting for an answer. But it came. And was not at all, what I thought:

"You do not know, 'Kura?" Ryuu held my hand and his fingers slid the strap of wood. " You do not know how Syaoran esteem you?" I had a fright, and the air of my lungs escaped in a gasp.

"S... sure! He likes... I'm like a sister...

"No, you are not!" he patiently corrected me. "You stopped being a sister to Syaoran a long time ago, and turned into something more. He loves you, as a man loves a woman, Saks." I stayed in silence, facing a reality that was before my eyes, it had been suggested by Syaoran, but I have not had time to assimilate it.

"He..." I mutter bluntly. "He told you that?"

"No" he continued in the same complacent tone. "But I know what it looks like to suffer away from the woman that you love, and I recognize the same symptoms in my friend. Fortunately, for Syaoran there is still hope... I realized that you like him!"

I thought my heart would burst in my chest. My body shook as much as my voice when I muttered embarrassed but excited:

"If this is true... Does it not bother you... that Syaoran and I..." Ryuu pulled me to him with smile and a tight hug. "Of course not, silly! I'm relieved; it gives me a great pleasure to see my beloved sister married to my best friend and as happy as a man can be! You are still very young... but Syaoran will wait. When the time comes, I am sure that he will make you a queen! I believe that your love is for life."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a long time tossing and turning in bed, I finally gave up, I could not sleep. It was a day full of extreme events and strong emotions. Ryuu insisted that I do not resent Touya, explaining that our brother just wanted to protect me, he had recognized the look of love from Syaoran.

I recalled Syaoran and what I felt when he kissed my hand. I wanted to see him. Tell him that he was not waiting in vain. That I thought the idea of being his wife as a pleasant one. But what could I do? I didn't dare to send similar message by Ryuu, and Syaoran was banned from entering into our land. Damn! When would we talk again? Within months? Within years?

Drowning and confused by a thousand and one feelings, I got up and went to the balcony. The night was beautiful! The full moon illuminated the earth with such intensity that seemed more than the sun did in the day. The wind lay asleep in some corner of the forest and the trees were unmoving. My vision cleared out a shape of a man, certainly a soldier on post, hidden by the shadows of the woods.

I was inspired by the perfumed air and wanted to call my brothers to enjoy the night with me, like old times. And Syaoran too. He would climb the tree with the agility of a cat and be still and serene next to Ryuu. Touya's arm would be around my shoulders, making me feel protected and happy. Yue and Yukito would stop the incessant noise and stay in silence. Then, under the eyes of bright stars…

A movement in the garden awakened me. Yue used to say that I acquired night vision, as some animals. And now, thanks to it, I saw distinctly an elegant figure of a woman, sneaking silently to the forest. For a moment, I thought it was Melody, seeking a stealthy meeting with Ryuu. However, the light of the moon gave me a reflection red as fire, brief but real, reporting the identity of the offender. That woman was Myrna!

Without thinking twice, I climbed down the trunk of the tree and followed her in pursuit. The forest was not affectionate with those who didn't know it. Myrna could get out of the way and lost, or fall in a hole hidden by the vegetation, or be attacked by a wild animal. I knew she was not crazy! To venture to enter the woods in the middle of the night, there had to be a very strong reason. Would she be a spy, about to deliver the secrets of our family to the enemy? What other explanation would be for such recklessness attitude? What would it be, I will find out!

Shortly after, I heard the song of the brook. Near where I used to reunite with my brothers. I proceed with caution, aware of the noises of the wild and hidden whispers of trees, which seemed to advise: "Go back, Sakura! Go to the house! Don't advance more!..." But I went, deaf to the warnings, convinced that I would discover the truth about the mysterious woman that was making my life a living hell. When the terrible secret was within my power, I would use it and not hesitate to fight. My father would very soon drive out of our house that ordinary spy. And therefore the state of grace of the Count would also end.

Then, I heard it. Alternated the soft purr, I knew well, with a wild roar, which owned the female estrus. Myrna was with a man! I approached them cautiously. Who dare to invade our property, only to have that despicable woman? The Count? Perhaps one of my father neighbors...

I covered my mouth, avoiding at cost a cry. I was already seeing them perfectly. They were on the stone of the Wise Men, and with no desecration of the place left me disgusted. Myrna was all over the man and her skin white as milk reflected the moonlight. The red hair so it covered her face, as it was thrown back, causing a rain of fire, showing that large naked breasts rocking with the swings of her body. I was paralyzed; I hardly dared to breathe, pierced by the abhorrent sight. I could not distinguish who was the intruder, but by his hoarse moans, concluded that it was not a boy like Yukito. It was a mature and experienced man, in a momentum of intense burning, he forced Myrna to lay down and rolled over her, dominating her with a powerful thrust of his manhood.

In that instant, the moon illuminated his face disfigured by pleasure. I froze out of horror and the shock killed the cry that was born in my throat. All that I could imagine was never so terrible as the image that it whip my spirit. I closed my eyes.

Not wanted, not wanted to believe... When an arm surrounded me and a hand was pasted to my lips, I didn't have the strength to react. On the corner of the eye, I saw Yue's face beside me and then a dense fog, which revolved around us.

The air refused to feed my lungs, and the ground under my feet fled. I felt grateful when the Moon and the pain disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up in my room. The window was closed and so the curtains. The candles light up the pale face printed in Yue with concern in his eyes.

Realizing that I had woken up, he passed his hand on my forehead in a delicate caress, muttered ruefully:

"I regret not having arrived in time to prevent you from seeing..."

So it was true! I closed my eyes and swallowed the tears. Cry only weakened the body and the mind. And I needed to be strong, much stronger than I would ever imagined. My life was ruined. I did not believe anymore that there is something pure, good and true. All my dreams shattered when I had recognized the man who had Myrna, with the ferocity of an angry beast. How was my father capable of so vile treason? How could he make an act so repulsive?

"You knew?" I asked with cost, keeping my eyes closed, my head threatening to burst.

"I suspected" Yue replied in a somber tone. "There had to be an explanation for the power that this woman enjoys. Unfortunately, my suspicions were confirmed."

I opened my eyes. Yue seemed to have aged ten years. I wondered what effect this hideous discovery had on him. How could we face Lord Fujitaka after that turn? And our mother? Mrs. Nadeshiko was so sick, that such disclosure would be fatal...

"Mother cannot know" my brother started, guessing my thoughts. "Despite the difficult temperament of our father, she loves him with devotion. She would die of grief..."

His voice breaking as the shock won the battle with indignation. "I do not know what this woman wants, but she thinks she can usurp the place of our mother..."

We were in silence, aware of our impotence. Lady. Nadeshiko was sick, and Lord Fujitaka decided to take a young and attractive woman as his lover. How would I face up to them, without causing a scandal that would kill our mother? And how to react when Lord Fujitaka realized that his treachery had been discovered? One thing was certain: If Yue had not been on my trail, as soon as I turn to follow the two traitors, I would be in a big trouble!

"Yukito..." I suddenly remembered. "He and Myrna also..."

Yue erected an eyebrow, surprised by my knowledge.

"Yeah. Yukito was also left rolling in the web of that paltry creature. He is so enamored that I fear he could make something foolish..."

"We need to talk to Touya and Ryuu immediately!" I said "Our brothers will know what to do!"

To my surprise, Yue closed his eyes and shake his head in denial, with his face disfigured by a deep grief.

"Touya knows." He replied.

"And I guess he does not mind!"

"I am sure that it will be hard for you to understand what I say, but for men it is perfectly normal looking for a woman to fulfill the pleasures of the flesh, if the wife is ill or incapacitated. Sometimes, it is natural that to happen simply because he's weary of his partner. What Father is doing, 'Kura, as we look horrible, is seen with as natural to world where we live."

I swore not cry, but I felt the trail of tears in my face.

"Okay!" I said, chewing the frustration. "I realized that Touya is with the enemy. But Ryuu is still on our side, he cares for us and our future! We must tell him..."

"Ryuu should be the last to know about this!" Yue cut with a vibrancy that made me tremble. "Blinded by hatred, he would be able to invest against Lord Fujitaka and cause a tragedy of blood. Understand me, Saks?"

I confirmed with my head, imagining the tremendous Ryuu killing father. Again, Yue was right.

"And Eriol? I called, I felt suddenly helpless.

"Eriol has much to worry about!" He paused, interlining our hands. "I fear we are alone, Saks! We cannot count on anyone else or rely on anyone else!"

I fell into the arms of my brother and gave myself to a desperate cry, while the fate of his words fell down on me like a shroud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maybe because I faced the night in a sleep shirt and barefoot, or due to the pain caused by the discovery of the betrayal of my father, or the perception that my perfect world was falling apart... There were many reasons for my sore that was sure. I was burning of fever and I had deliriums.

I was aware of people at my side, but I was unable to speak, as if my tongue had been torn out. I felt the sweet and worried hands of Yue caressing my forehead. Yukito's trembling ones on my faces and Melody's surrounding mine, while her low and sorrowful cry suffocated the crackle of fire in the fireplace. I note the nervous presence of Touya and the figure of my father, the constant and gentle care of Bretta...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

During one of those nights I felt her coming in.

"Why don't you die? Why the poison doesn't work on you? With the dose I gave to you, you should be dead already!"

I felt her come near, and coming over my ear she said:

"You had everything I always wanted, but now… well, you won't have it for much longer. You'll regret to have defied me. I'll break your spirit and destroy all the ones you love. One day you'll desire death! One day you'll beg me to set you free from that miserable life. 'Cause all the ones that love you… all the ones you love and cherish will die. One by one. Until you beg for your own death."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The conscience was overlapped by the darkness for a long time, until a call between the mist enrolled me as a healing balm:

_Wake, Saks... You have to react! We need you. We need your strength! Wake, my dear... _

Eriol was in my room! This realization left me in panic. If my brother was back, something very serious happened. Would he have been called because of me? Was I dying like that odious woman wanted? No! I would not give her this victory! I could not leave my family! I forced my eyes to open up.

The daylight flooded every corner of my world. The room was impeccably clean and tidy. How much time has passed since I was assign to unconsciousness? I did not know and did not ask, because I was met with no soul. Where are all? I got off the bed, without measuring the extent of my weakness, and the result was disastrous. The legs gave to the fragility of the body and I trip rendered. I discovered that all the bones, skin, nails and even the roots of the hair were hurting. When I saw my image in the mirror, I barely recognized myself. I seemed like a ghost, a specter of what had been, only with skin on the bones, thin hair, eyes without color or brightness.

I put a coat over my sleepwear and the shoes. I went down the stairs carefully, mindful of my weakness. In that floor, finally started to find people, the maids of the house, my companions for a lifetime. When they saw me, their faces paled and covered their face with hands, barely containing the tears. I had the confirmation of the feeling that something was wrong. Grabbed the arm of one of them, little older than me, and anxiously asked:

"What has happened? Where is everybody?"

Without colors on the faces, the girl replied:

"In the garden... Lady..."

I noticed that her tremor was much and that I would not hear another word from her. I release her and forced myself to move forward, determined to discover the truth. So I left for the outside, and came across a crowd. With my heart hammering in the chest, I distinguish loved faces, bordering by the grief, bodies dressed in mourning, gestures of a profound sorrow. I stopped, fulminated by horror. Could not be! Could not...

Eriol and Yue were the first to notice my presence. They hug me and explained with softness and gentleness, what my eyes refused to accept…

"Mother is resting, Saks. It was a relief for her pain. Now, we must be strong..."

I stopped listening and internalized what was happening around me. There was no doubt that I had been sick for a long period. The brightness of the sun was hot, and the ripe fruit hung on the branches of trees. While I was delirious and fought for life, the damned woman could move at her will and make her web of destruction. She warned she would attack the ones that I loved! And begun with the weak and defenseless, the most sweet, pure and beloved woman. I wake to suffer the pain of seeing my mother to be buried, not one day earlier, so that I could tell her how much I loved her, that I could hold her hand one last time and save the memory of her smile. Even that was denied me!

Touya was looking at me with a blank look. There was so much contained suffering, that threatened to burst. Melody supported herself in Bretta, and both cried, comforting each other. Yukito was kneeled before the hole in the ground and was screaming like a lost child.

Lord Cearnach and Count Goldheart were also present, as well as other customary relations faces of my father, with all the terms required by the load and gloomy solemnity of the moment. I was amazed to find that was a Christian priest who celebrated the funeral. However, what shocked and irritate me more was the vision of my father. Lord Fujitaka was impassive and serene. His look was not of a man devastated by the loss of his much more valuable. In his eyes was pure relief, as if a burden had been rid of nuisance. And with him was Miss Myrna, her face prostrate by sympathy and tears dripping from her face. She seems to suffer from a grievous penalty. But if I do not know that she was the root of this disgrace, it would be enough to remember the night that I almost ruined; it would be enough to remember her naked on the body of my father, stealing a love which did not belong to her, enjoying a cursed and forbidden pleasure. Damned! Eternally damned!

"Sakura, my dear!" The hideous creature held her hands and took a step forward, claiming a embrace. "Poor dear! Come here! I will take care of you with all my love..."

"Do not touch me!" I instinctively shouted, before my brothers could hold me. "Do not dare to lay such filthy hands on me!" Pointing to the black and wet hole where my mother rested for all eternity. "Do you think I not know this is your work? Don't you think that I do not remember your threat to kill me and kill all the ones that are dear to me?"

I ignore the noise that stood around me and the efforts of Yue and Eriol to silence to me.

"You come into our house and percolate in our family with the sole purpose of taking the place of Mrs. Fujitaka..."

"It's enough, Sakura!" The voice of my father echoed like the fall of a cliff to the sea. "Nothing can justify this behavior! Go immediately back to your room!"

"No!" I screamed in response, completely uncontrolled. I broke free of my brothers and research forward.

"It's not enough! This woman killed my mother! And you just do not see the truth, because you're bewitched by your mistress..."

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Thank you:**

**Dina:** Don't worry there will be lots of sweet moments for that two!**;**

**FlyFly: **Thank you for all your reviews, I really apreciate them! I love to know that the story really gets to you** ; **

**cariux5:** I put the age of Sakura in my A/N, and I'll really try to remember to put them once in a while =D, Sakura is already realizing that she feels something more for him, maybe 3 more chaps... ;)** ;**

**Talk Play Love: **Thank you for your long review, and thanks for your volunteer. I'm not thinking on put the magical aspect cause it would complicate the story way to much and I really want to make it simple... And thank you for all your compliments, I really enjoy them, and I hope i can keep up with your expectatives. :) **; **

**Malaika Anystazya: **Thank you for your review and encouragement :) About the title... It will take a little till you find out why I name the story like that. ;) Intrigued? I hope so... ;) **; **

**Storyteller87:** thanks for sticking with me through the other story and this rewriten version! :) and thank for the review and encouragement :D** ;**

**Sweet Blossom5 ; Suyi ; Muri ; Tsubasa Freak ; Sakura ; xContinental Spicex ; **

**Princess-Christina-Ark ; Fai, Sayoran and Tomoyo's Fan ; SweetBlossom5 ; **

**Twilight Kisses:** (I love your stories by the way, glad you liked this one ;) )** ;**

* * *

well... and like allways I couldn't help and tell you again...

Don't forget to **review**!

I will only know what you think if you leave your review!

* * *

Oh! wait! don't go! I have one question to you guys!

Wanna guess who Sakura is talking to in the Summary???

* * *


	9. Chapter IX

* * *

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

**

* * *

**

**New Full Summary: **

"Why this question? "

"Because the woman I watched is not the little girl I left behind" he retorted bitterly. "You are integrated in this world, Sakura! You move like a princess. Everyone bends in your way, surrender to your conversation and your smile. Your stepmother was a good teacher! You have the most powerful man in the empire stuck to your charm and a step away from your bed..."

My hand snapped in his face, with such force that the echo spread through room. I almost scream, such was my revolt.

"How are you able to suggest something so heinous?" I snarl wounded.

**

* * *

**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter IX ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

The hand of Lord Garrick smashed up in my face. My small stature, coupled with the state of my extreme weakness, made me not retaliate. I fell through the air and ended up on the ground. I felt like a piece of pottery that broke. Even with closed eyes, I realized that my father was willing to continue the aggression, and not only did it because Touya and Yukito hold his arms, while Yue and Eriol protected me.I was where I fell, without reacting, listening to the screams, the crying and confusion around me. Someone grabbed my trembling body and I thanked by the heat and protection from Yue.

I opened my eyes and found a concerned Eriol. Over his shoulder, I saw Myrna fall in the arms of Lord Fujitaka crying as if she was brutally offended and outraged. For me and only to me, her eyes shone and her face lit with a smile. Then she hid the face on her protector's chest, shaken by the sorrow and shame. Fake! I had to expose that murderer. Myrna had to be punished! My mother would be avenged! And I would not let her revenge in alien hands!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

My mother died. There is a greater pain? Yue and Eriol told me to cry, to throw off the pain that I kept inside, but I could not obey them. Touya arrived shortly after. He hold me and muttered painfully:

"Sorry, Sis! Sorry for all of us! What we lost is irreplaceable..." He lacked from words. Yukito came in that instant, and his response was opposite to what everyone expected:

"How did you dare to speak to Miss Myrna like that, Saks? You know how she helped our mother in recent times? You know the nights of sleep she lost? Who was that take care of Fiona's while you were sick? You were very unfair! And you had the courage to blame her as a mistress of our father? That was an infamous slander! I hope father punishes you!!"

He left and slammed the door. I looked around and saw that others shared my amazement. Even Touya seemed astonished with the indignation of Yukito. I clench my teeth and swallowed the revolt. My mother was dead, and my brother wanted me to be punished because I tried to unmask her killer!

"In part, Yukito is right, Saks!" Touya began, attracting the attention. "You should not have spoken like that at the funeral of the mother in front of our guests, no matter what your opinions and suspicions were. You were very sick for a long time and you did not know what Myrna has done for our family. Our father has her in high regard and he will not easily forgive you. He'll certainly justify what you said as a delirium of fever and then come here to punish you."

"I know what I said" I replied frustrated. "I care little how Lord Fujitaka punishes me. He cannot deny that he's this woman's lover! I saw them with my own eyes. And she is a murderer. And she tried to kill me."

Touya lead the hands to the head, completely bewildered.

"Do not insist on this foolishness, Saks! You were sick, you had hallucinations..."

"I was conscious most of the time. Only my body was sick. My mind saw and heard everything that happened around me."

Eriol was the color of wax. Yue looked at him and muttered:

"Maybe Sakura was really awake. Maybe her vision… may well be real..."

"Vision?" Cut Touya, disbelieving and angry. "You are crazy! Let father hear you talk so! Let the Count hear you speak and be the one who will put you in the fire! I do not agree with this. The body of our mother has barely cooled, and you are conspiring against the person who most helped her in this recent weeks. Do not count on me to support your delusions! And you, Eriol, you walk the roads very hazardous. You were handed into the care of scholars to study and not to learn the arts of the devil. If father dreams..."

"You will tell him, Touya?"

This simple question was made in a soft tone, as if Eriol only noted that the day was beautiful. A chill pass through my skin as Touya's face was staining with fury. I was sure that was not the first time they discussed this.

"I will try to calm father." he muttered between teeth. "You convince this crazy girl to apologize to Myrna. It's the only thing to do!"

We were left the three alone.

"It is true that she tried to kill you, Sakura?" Yue asked disturbed.

I nodded and told them the details. Yue and Eriol exchanged a significant look, and the youngest said:

"I tried to always be near Saks, but father began to send me to the border mission for recognition. I could not tell anyone what was happening. Melody was the only one that could help us, but she's at the end of pregnancy and also occupied."

Eriol looked at me and said slowly:

"You have been very imprudent and hasty! You should never let your enemy to know how much you know about him and his strategy. You have no way to prove what you said. Now Myrna is stronger than ever. I fear for you... I fear for us all!" he said turning to Yue. "We must warn Ryuu about what's happening. I think 'Kura should leave immediately..."

His reasoning was brutally interrupted by the wide bang on the door. Lord Fujitaka appeared before us, with closed fists breathing like a rabid bull.

"Out now!" he ordered to his children. "I want to talk with your sister."

As the boys hesitated, he let out an angry cry:

"Are you deaf? Out!" I felt the danger through me skin. This man was not my father, but a puppet of Myrna. A powerful and dangerous toy! He didn't look at me as his child, but as a hindrance, a rebel brat that embarrassed him that tarnished his name with brutal irreverence and obstinacy, which dared to face him without fear. I was in front of a stranger and did not know what to do. Instinctively, I grabbed my amulet.

I needed to calm down and appeal to the wisdom and protection of my mother.

Lord Fujitaka began to scream how my behavior was abominable. Looking in his eyes, I knew it was not him talking; he was influenced by that evil woman. I was sure that she had influenced him, poisoning him with her words… If Myrna could not kill me then she tried to get rid of me. And I gave her all the reasons...

_Sorry Dad!_

I heard that voice in my head, and remember the entire things Myrna tought me. Now they would be useful. I needed to make things right, and Myrna had tought me how to. But all what Myrna said was against my principles. I did know how to lie! I did not know how to cheat! And I would not beg the forgiveness of the man who helped to kill my mother! But the voice insisted on repeating:

_Sorry Dad!_

"So, Sakura? Lord Fujitaka roared, torched by my silence. "You have nothing to declare in your defense?"

My lips tremble. I swallowed dry and open my mouth to cost. If this was the only way to face the witch, I could not waste it. I owed it to my mother and my brothers. I owed it to myself! It would be my penance for not having dominated my temperament and followed Eriol's plan; the only one who was able to work and I compromised it, perhaps irreparably.

"Sorry ... father ..."

_During the illness I had many nightmares..._

"During the illness I had many nightmares..."

_Delusions..._

"Delusions..."

_The shock to awaken and discover that mother was no longer with us..._

"The shock to awaken and discover that mother was no longer with us..."

…_made me mix the madness with reality…_

"…made me mix the madness with reality..."

On some point I did not know from whom belonged the words that fell from my lips, but soon realized that I was saying exactly what Lord Fujitaka wanted to hear. My father's face grew soft before the demonstration of pain and the unknown man that was before me disappeared, erased by the strength of emotion. I explained how I suffered during the disease and how violent the awakening to the outside life had been.

_Today I lost the love and affection of my mother..._

"Today I lost the love and affection of my mother... I cannot also loose the love and affection... of my father."

From what I said, it was the last words that cost me more to say, not only because, given the circumstances, were a stab in my pride, but also because I had to admit they were true. The malignant spark ended. Lord Fujitaka took a step forward and embraced me in a hug, muttering:

"I also need to ask for your forgiveness, Cherry Blossom!" he parted only the enough to caress my face, the side where the marks of his fingers still last.

"I lost my head and went beyond me. I have never beaten in any of my children. Not even in Ryuu! And I had to hit on my girl, the one I love most..."

This revelation was unexpected! I was the favorite of my father? He always had a very strange way to show it! But if that was true, perhaps there was a possibility of calling him to his senses...

"I accept your explanations and forgive your lack of control, but require that you ask for forgiveness from Miss Myrna!"

The unknown man was back.

"While you were ill, Miss Myrna was tireless; she took care of the house, Fiona... What you said was intolerable! How could you?"

Lord Fujitaka was once again a puppet. The time to appeal to reason was gone. I was on my account.

"Sorry" I said, stabbed my pride to bleed. "Of course, I'll ask forgiveness to Miss Myrna! I can never thank her enough for everything she has done for us!"

"The Count of Goldheart was un-impressed with your bad attitude. Is it prudent for you to talk to him too...but not today! Tomorrow, when you are more calm and arranged." He turned his back to me! Far from my reach once again. "I will give instructions to bring food and prepare a bath for you. I'll ask to Miss Myrna to be patient and she'll be visiting you tomorrow morning. Today was a difficult day for all."

I remained seated in bed, watching my father leave without looking back. I strangled my throat with the screaming that I could not release, my head hurting, drowned by the tears that I could not cry. Myrna would be here in the morning...then came the Count. The witch and the executioner! To them, I would have to prepare a story as good as the one to my father. I would never fail again.

The first and only time I gave in, at the mercy of the witch, I almost succumbed to death... and that was enough for her to claim the life of the one I most loved.

"Mum..."

Lady Nadeshiko was a great woman, loved by her people and her land. She would be remembered and respected forever. I will make sure of that! Myrna will only win over my dead body! And to kill me, she would have to struggle a lot... Because I was not a simple girl! I was the daughter of Nadeshiko, granddaughter of Aranwen!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was so weak, that I needed help from Bretta for bathing. For me, she belonged to the family; it was as if an older aunt. She told me about the last days of Lady Nadeshiko, her concern to ensure that her children were good and how sad she was for not being able to see me one last time. Although, lately, my mother was devoted exclusively to Fiona, I should never doubt her love for me. And I didn't!

I could barely hold water in my stomach. But I forced myself to drink the juice that Bretta gave me; I knew it was imperative to quickly recover my strength. Then I drowned myself in the bed and closed my eyes, asking for my mother to help me sleep, so that I could cope with Myrna the mind peaceful and clean.

I dreamed about my mother. Walking through the forest to the lake and we took bath together. Mrs. Nadeshiko held me and twirled my body within the water. Then we lay in the border and stood there to gild by the Sun, hoping that our clothes would dry. Very close, I heard the laughter of my brothers and Syaoran. That day, I put on Syaoran's neck the wire with the stone identifying him as one of us. He cried of happiness, my mother kissed him on the forehead and we all applauded. Outside a beautiful moment, a magical moment that will never again be repeated.

* * *

End of Chapter Eight

* * *

Thank you all that review this last chapter:

**Princess-Christina-Ark ; cariux5 ; FlyFly ; Sakura Fan ;**

Thank you for all that put my story in the favorites and on alert!

* * *

Don't forget to **review**!

I love you guys! thanks for your support!

Tell me if you **love** it, tell me if you **hate** it;

Tell me what **you** **feel**!

Even if you just wanna **scream** your **hate** for one of the characters ;)

* * *


	10. Chapter X and XI

* * *

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary:**

"Why this question? "

"Because the woman I watched is not the little girl I left behind" he retorted bitterly. "You are integrated in this world, Sakura! You move like a princess. Everyone bends in your way, surrender to your conversation and your smile. Your stepmother was a good teacher! You have the most powerful man in the empire stuck to your charm and a step away from your bed..."

My hand snapped in his face, with such force that the echo spread through room. I almost scream, such was my revolt.

"How are you able to suggest something so heinous?" I snarl wounded.

* * *

_Thank you my wonderful beta : _**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

* * *

**Okay time for some more questions people:**

**Q - Sakura was on a coma? For how long?**

**A - **Yes, Sakura was in a coma, and she was in that state for about a week. She was in that state 'cause Myrna poisoned her, just like she said in chap 8.

**Q - Did Syaoran and Ryuu left already? **

**A - **Yes, they did left. they left the following day of their visit. Don't forget that they're saylors, and they only stay in land for one or two days, that's way SxS meetings are only for the night and he doesnt visit her more often.

**Q- Why Myrna is killing everyone?**

**A - **She's jealous of Sakura, she's jealous of all Sakura has while she has nothing. She wants her money, the love everyone has for her, she wants her strenght and courage. She wants everything she never had.

**Q - Where is Tomoyo?**

**A -** Sorry guys, but it will be a few chaps before Tomoyo comes in the picture, and she'll be a little OCC, not her sweet and refined girl you are so used to. But i guess it will be fun neverless. ;)

**Q - Why Sakura doesn't go away?**

**A - **You guys can't forget she allways loved her family above everything. Even if some of her brothers were behaving in a very twisted way, she still loves them. Don't forget she's a very sweet, loving girl and that she would do anything for her family to be united once again. And she still hopes for that.

Not really a question, but one reviewer mention Melody pregnancy, i wanted to say that when Touya and Melody married she had thirteen years, and when she got sick she was already fourteen, so TxM got to work in the mean time... But in this chap she's still fourteen!

And by the way, some of you have commented that you didn't like Syaoran having a bear, I'm so sorry, I never meant to give him a bear, while writing the chapter I had a blank, i meant a little stubble, and just put there beard, and while continuing with my writing I completly forgot! Sorry, and thank you guys for pointing it out, i'm going to correct that!

Well, in the mean time... Here's your chap! And sorry, it took me so long to update!

I add a very small chap... so here it is Chapt 10 and 11!

**

* * *

**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter X ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**

* * *

**

Myrna arrived, accompanied by Lord Fujitaka, when I was just combing my rebel hair. She came close cautiously and glared at me with her unique look, which forced me to question why it took me so long to realize that she was not a good person.

"Lord Fujitaka said you have something to say, Sakura! I thought better that your dad should accompany me, were you not afraid that I killed you!"

Behind her innocent irony, I recognized the anger that revolved inside of her. I could convince my dad that I suffered from a momentary madness and he refused to punish me. Now, waiting with anxiety she hoped I made a new slide before him. She wished I would get angry, to fight with ferocity, to prove that I was crazy and should be removed from the family. She feared me! I could read it in her eyes.

She did not understand my strength, my resistance to her. Well, I would give her another lesson! I got up, walked to them, lean to her and kissed her hand.

It was the worst thing I had to do in my life. None of the trials that I had to support up till today, and many I still have to bear, felt so vile and disgusting. I was kissing the hand of the woman that distorts the will of my father and killed my mother.

I hated myself. I felt sick of me. I thought the slap of my father was now deserved. My cheeks stung and I had to grit my teeth to recover the domain that cost me so much to seek. I kept my eyes glued to the ground because I knew that if she saw them, my plan would fall to the ground, condemning the whole family.

"I beg for your pardon, Miss Myrna" I murmured, smothered by hate, hoping that they both think that my tremor was due to nervousness. "I know that what I said was inexcusable, but I ask you to understand that I was agitated..."

And I continued, thanking for what she did for me, for my education and my future. Argued that, due to maternal influence, it was on her that I discharging the revolt, to hear of the death of Lady Nadeshiko.

While talking, I thought the dream that I had that wonderful night. Recalled the warmth of the embrace of my mother and the harmonious image of Eriol sitting on the Stone of the Wise Men, of Ryuu and Touya jumping from trees to the lake, from Yue ripping the water with arms wide and vigorous, of Yukito on my trail running to force me to dive... I was the happiest child in the world. Nothing could be lost!

My speech pleased the Lord Fujitaka, but Myrna was still suspicious, looking for my eyes.

"Certainly it will not hurt if I require a proof of your good will, Sakura!" She was provoking me, trying to test me blatantly. "Nothing too much! Just want you to apply your full time in the tasks that I indicate you. If you really see me as representing the maternal figure that you say, it will be no sacrifice in my request."

And her request was accepted, for full satisfaction of Lord Fujitaka.

For two years I would have to work hard on my wedding outfit. None of the racing garden, dives into the lake, walks in the woods or leakage to the room of study. Only sewing, embroidery and lace. As for the villagers, Melody would take care of them, if she accepts this burden. I knew my sister would not have time because the baby's birth was imminent. The villagers would be abandoned to their fate.

Basically, what Myrna wanted was to isolate me and keep me under her eye, while taking Melody out of the home tasks, which would be exclusively hers.

I subjugate myself without a protest, aware that I was like a bird trapped in a cage. Hoping that there would come a day that someone would forget to close the door and I could fly away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The changes did not wait. A terrible noise under the window of my room made my heart bleed. I ran shouting 'stop', but it was too late. The big tree that saw me born and grow lay on the ground, cut, murdered for no reason, without the least respect. Justification? Of course that Myrna had one!

The tree was so high that prevented the entry of light in my room. Furthermore, it was dangerous to live so close to a tree, as any animal could climb it and introduced in my room, putting at risk my health or even life.

The real reason was clear to my eyes and those of Yue. Now, I could not slip out of the house without going through the control of the guards. And guards were something that was not needed on the property. People would say they expected an attack from a powerful enemy.

In an excuse to enhance the security of my father, Count of Goldheart sent to the property some of his men. Little I care about his justifications. Oliver intended only to spy on me, making sure that the woman who he wanted to marry was not crazy.

Inside the house, we lived days of pain and tears. Melody's baby was born dead. Nobody had reason for the tragedy. The baby had grown in time, and Melody felt him move until the last moment. Bretta also swore that the birth went well.

My nephew, a big, fat boy, with a blonde wig, was buried in the garden, next to the grandmother.

Myrna was devastated. She had to help Melody, pressing her womb to push the child. When the misfortune was confirmed, it was her who had the calm and control to calm down the woman. I paddle in silence, unable to trust my course to anyone. Again, Myrna was responsible for a death.

I helped Melody while I was allowed. Touya fell into a deep sadness. He got some men and went to help a far ally in the fight against the Nordics.

Yue and Yukito were in the farm, taking care of the few subjects. Yukito lived an idyllic dream when Myrna was around, blind to the evidence that the woman was the mistress of our father. Eriol returned to the Village of the Wise and did not say anything else. We talked once after the death of our mother. While saying goodbyes, he congratulated me for the turn of the situation. My sacrifice made us gain time to prepare to face the enemy.

The great miracle of the house was Fiona. After the death of Lady Nadeshiko, Myrna devoted her entire attention to the child. Prohibit the tea, the ointments, the steam and any prayer. The results were immediate. Fiona gained color, her hair grew thin and brittle strength, the unsafe walk turned into a run for the house and the garden, and she has already outlined some words. Lord Fujitaka was delighted hearing her call "daddy" and spare no praise on his lover. For the powerful lord of war, it was clear that what prevented Fiona from developing was the influence of my superstitious mother. All the protection that Lady Nadeshiko exercised on the younger daughter just inhibited her growth.

Hearing him saying so much hurt me and I saw in the eyes of Yue that he shared my sorrow. We knew the truth. Myrna no longer needed the excuse that Fiona was, she already had all the influence she needed over my father. So she probably was poisoning her and so she just stopped. Once again she illustrates herself as an exemplary woman, a heroine in the eyes of our father. And her efforts did not take long.

Basically, we knew it was inevitable, but never expected to happen so fast. Lord Fujitaka brought his children, friends and allies together, to report his marriage to Miss Myrna. I felt the hand of Yue on my back, a clear warning that I should not react. I didn't need to worry in disguise of my emotions.

Yukito deflected all attention to him, screaming horrified:

"No! Father you cannot be serious about this! It's a joke, right? Myrna..."

As he appealed, Myrna neared further to Lord Fujitaka. My father held her hand and faced his child with severity:

"Careful with your language, Yukito! That's not the ways of directing yourself to your future stepmother!"

Yukito retreated a step, with the expression of a man who was stabbed in the heart. For me, I was very ready to give this battle to Myrna. I saw my brother leave the room in a desperate momentum, but instead of feeling sorry for him, I was invaded by a profound relief. Yukito would be free of enchantment and soon would be on our side, fighting against the domination of that evil woman.

He only needed time.

* * *

End of Chapter Ten

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter XI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**

* * *

**

The wedding was held a few days later, without even a festival of engagement. Eriol only arrived at the last moment, when I feared that his absence would be interpreted as a personal affront. My brother was in no position to disappoint his father.

Lately, due to the influence of Count Goldheart, his disbelief in the science had changed to a deep antipathy. If Eriol had follow his vocation it was only because of the respect and love that my father nurtured by Lady Nadeshiko, now that our mother was no longer with us, he was just waiting for a protest to take him from the protection of the wise.

Touya also only arrived the night before the wedding. He had news from Ryuu, but not what I wanted to hear.

The disturbing news showed that my brother had become a mercenary, and often fought against the Allies. Lord Fujitaka did not hesitate. In that instant, in front of all he rejected his son. He did not allow traitors at his home.

I looked at Yue and Eriol in search for some argument, a simple word of support. I realized that what the Allies had confirmed it was the knowledge of my brothers.

A lot of things that at the time did not make sense became obvious.

It explained how Ryuu planned to rescue me from the claws of Goldheart. But I did not believe that the story was as linear as described by Touya. Ryuu was not a traitor without honor, which raised armed forces against his Father, siblings and his land. In that I could bet my life without hesitation!

A piece was missing somewhere in that puzzle. I still haven't found it and didn't dare to search for it.

A careless whisper could endanger the lives of my brothers. Yukito and Eriol didn't move, and I had to accept this further trial.

Thus, on a day that started as beautiful and brilliant, suddenly, became black and stormy, for much anger and frustration of Myrna, Lord Fujitaka married the woman that brought misfortune to our home and our family. And he did it with a smile on the lips, with the excitement and enthusiasm of a teenager lost in love and passion.

That night, free of the surveillance of that woman, I visited the grave of my mother. I lay down in the wet ground and ended up falling asleep. I woke with a warm and delicate caress on the face. Surprised, I found the sweet smile and gentle eyes of Bretta.

The sun began to rise and it was imperative that I go back to the room, before they found I wasn't there.

"When will this nightmare end?" I inquired, strangled by the emotional pain.

Bretta extended me her hand, and I followed. When I came into my room, the clothes were dry and I lay in my bed. She covered me, as my mother did for years, and kissed me gently on the forehead. She then left without saying a word, leaving the question hanging.

Had she really been there? Or could it have been a product of my distressed imagination. From her silence, I concluded that the nightmare was far from finished. Perhaps, it had barely even begun!

* * *

End of Chapter Eleven

* * *

Thank you again all that review last chapter:

**da1wholuvanime; mitsuko310; bj ; Kandygurl4 ; FlyFly ; Topaz Tsubasa ; cariux5 ; Princess-Christina-Ark ;**

Love you guys! And thank you for your support and helping me make my story a better one!

* * *

**And now, my usual begging for reviews!**

**Please leave me all your sweet reviews, **

**cause next chap i bet u'll all hate me!**

**Wanna know why? Here's a little preview! :**

_His fingers increased the pressure on my neck while he surrounded my waist with the other arm and drew me against his body. _

_I was so surprised that I did not react. The Count took my response as a lack of consent and took over my lips with firmness._

_ For the first time I faced the desire of a man. I was paralyzed with fear, realizing my weakness in front of his assault. If Oliver decides to possess me using force, I could not stop him. _

_While his hot lips pressed mine, his wet tongue was introduced in my mouth, forcing me to open my teeth; I felt a cold shiver in the bottom of my back and traveling up my body until blowing in the chest. _

_I ran without air as my heart beat wildly on my chest. The dizziness that followed made my legs yield, and I had to support myself against his chest to regain balance. _

_Oliver squeezed me more, and his lips devoured me, until I believe I would die suffocated. (...) _

**I think I should stop here... **

**See you on next chapter... don't forget... **

**REVIEW! ;)**

* * *


	11. Chapter XII

* * *

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary:**

"Why this question? "

"Because the woman I watched is not the little girl I left behind" he retorted bitterly. "You are integrated in this world, Sakura! You move like a princess. Everyone bends in your way, surrender to your conversation and your smile. Your stepmother was a good teacher! You have the most powerful man in the empire stuck to your charm and a step away from your bed..."

My hand snapped in his face, with such force that the echo spread through room. I almost scream, such was my revolt.

"How are you able to suggest something so heinous?" I snarl wounded.

* * *

_Thank you my wonderful beta : _**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx

* * *

**

I guess all the questions you guys asked me in the last chapter reviews will be answered now!

what are you guys waiting?!?!?!?! READ! ;)

**

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter XII ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**

(Sakura has fifteen years)

Days turned into nights, weeks turned into months, seasons passed before my eyes without me even noticing. My heart and feelings were frozen, by the force of necessity. I no longer recognized myself. The smiling little girl, who looked at her reflection in the water of the lake died of anguish and sadness. Who was I anyway, but an amalgam of pretense, falsehood and concealment, in a permanent struggle for survival?

Of my brothers, only Yue remained by my side. Touya was in constant motion with the troops and never visited us for a long time. After the marriage of Lord Fujitaka with Myrna, Yukito joined the older brother. Ryuu was denied by father and the fate of Eriol was not guessed differently, since his name was avoided before the Allies, who attended our land as if they lived there; not missing the church reunion celebrated every week by a Christian priest in the room of the Big House.

Fiona was now five years old and was a healthy and intelligent girl. I almost didn't know her, but I tried not to relieve myself of the guilt. Myrna took over the education of my sister when Lady Nadeshiko died. From that moment, the girl started to adore her. She did not want to be near anyone else. She only supported Melody and only with some arrogance. To me, she simply hated me.

Awakening of my own sympathy, my hand tightened around the wooden handrail, until I lost the color of my fingers, as I saw who was now Lady Kinomoto and Lord Fujitaka returning from a morning walk. Fiona jumped between them, hand in hand with his father and stepmother.

I clenched my teeth till they threatened to break.

I do not remember of ever having a walk with my father. Lord Fujitaka never had the time. But now that he handed the control of all the Land to Count of Goldheart, time was what it lacked. However, what I was angry at was the vision of a beautiful orange stone hanging on the neck of Myrna. I would never forgive Fiona for having offered to the legacy of Aranwen and Nadeshiko to her stepmother.

Yue did what he could do to placate my anger, even argue that, if we had sacrificed so much to deceive the enemy, we could not so stupidly give her our small advantage. I accept again. When someone is forced to kiss the hand of the killer's of our own mother, to save the family and the skin, the rest lose importance.

Myrna seemed convinced of my subservience. After months of fierce persecution to all my movements and each of my words, the monitoring was neglected. After all, what had she to fear? The family was separated, the forest forbidden and the study room transformed into a temple of embroidery.

I turned in my heels and entered the room. I had to prepare myself to receive Oliver. Lord Fujitaka already warned me that he waited him that night and hoped that I looked stunning. I looked into the mirror to the image that it returned.

I changed much over the past two years. Now I had a female body: the breasts were round and firm making volume below the neckline of the dress, the hips developed but the waist was kept thin. I was still small and slim, but it would be impossible to be mistaken with a boy. I run my fingers through my rebellious curls. Oliver loved my hair and expected that I would give them particular attention.

At least for now, I would have to please him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke to the morning of my sixteenth birthday.

The sun shone in the firmament, and few clouds covered the blue sky.

The tables were assembled around the big tent, and it was necessary to distribute the food and drink for guests who began to appear. I dressed myself carefully, aware that this would be a crucial day in my life.

The night before, Oliver had made clear that he got the approval of Lord Fujitaka to ask for my hand during the party. The wedding was scheduled for the day of his birthday, the next season. That meant that I should expect for Ryuu's plan. If things go wrong, he would have to intervene in a more extreme way and kidnap me. It would be a very complicated, risky and dangerous plan. The tentacles of the Count went far, and for someone to play with something that he considered as his was a great madness, even for a man like Ryuu.

I hardly believed the turn that my brother's life had gone. Nowadays, Ryuu Fujitaka was a feared and respected name in land and sea. To my eyes, he wasn't a renegade, as Lord Fujitaka and Touya defended.

His story was simple: not all our neighbors had been sold to the crown. There were some valiant resistance, and it was with those outside that Ryuu joined in defense of our ancestral culture and ideals. These brave men had the thankless task of fighting against two intruders. The Nordic's who burst in our Lands and destroyed everything. Of these, we knew what to expect!

The others were more subtle but equally devastating. They dominated by the influence and the fear.I saw the example of Oliver. He came, bought the support of the Allies and was already the most powerful leader in the region. Those who self proclaimed as "major masters of war" did not dare to confront them. Nobody wanted to be the weaker side when the rope burst. Ryuu refused allow the fruits of our labor and wealth of the land being plundered by those who have self declared our protectors. And, therefore, they called him a traitor and a me, Ryuu Kinomoto was a hero!

The light blue dress fit me perfectly. The white butterflies embroidered in delicate fabric seemed shouting: "Please release us!" Like them, I felt trapped in a web of deceit and conspiracy. As I was about to face the biggest challenge of the farce: accept the proposal of the Count of Goldheart with a smile on the lips, as if this is a great honor when, in fact, I wanted to spit him in the face.

Oliver represents everything I loathe.

I blame him for the introduction of Myrna in our life and the subversion of the Grand Island and my people. After all this time, I still did not understand why he waited so long to marry me. No longer had the strength and influence they wanted? He could marry with a noble of his Land and reign in my Land... Why did he need a thin and inexperienced girl like me?

Our relationship was strange. After having started in the worst way, the Count reconsidered his approach. He spent many days in the Big House and often sought my company. He teaches me various board games and provided me a bit of freedom, taking me walking on horse and foot. Unlike the others, he seemed to appreciate my hunger for knowledge, and he brought me books which I devour with avidity, they spoke mainly about his land, culture and religion. Maybe he thought I should be prepared for what waited me, after being married!

It was intriguing how often he asked my opinion, as if he was interested in my suggestion. His conversation was so smart and engaging, I had to force myself to remember that I was dealing with a venomous snake. Oliver was a gentleman and wanted to be the perfect companion. Just his eyes betrayed him, cold and sharp as a deadly blade. That man was an enemy of his own shadow.

Only on that day, I felt the distress experienced by Melody on her engagement party. Lord and Lady Kinomoto were constantly over me, making sure that I properly received the guests and acted as expected of the future wife of a cousin of the King. I never had the time to remember it was my birthday.

The night came too quickly. I wanted to disappear. People were multiplied around me, smiled and felicitated me. All were unanimous in praising my luck. I lost count of the women and girls who told me confidential that they would give everything to be in my place. Well, I would give everything to escape my own skin!

I hardly heard what Lord Kinomoto and the Count had to say about my future. The words could be beautiful, but it did not pass of a verdict of conviction. And in the blink of an eye, I was engaged to Oliver and carried a ring on my finger, as valuable as it was heavy. I lost strength when facing the gray look and realized I was the prisoner of the will of the Count. For some strange and incomprehensible reason, he desired me and could barely wait to have me completely for his own. Even if Ryuu rescued me from my misfortune, Goldheart would follow me to the end of the world and destroy everything that intrudes between us.

His lips took an eternity to separate from my hand. After he led me to the middle of the hall, and the orchestra began playing.

Certainly not the king himself would be ashamed to be present at a party hosted by Lady Myrna.

"You're trembling, Sakura" he said while guiding my steps. "Do not be nervous, honey. By my side, you will be a queen. You will have the world at your feet!"

I did not respond and kept my eyes on the floor. Oliver was not easily deceived. If the Count saw my eyes, he would realize that I was in panic for reasons very different from that thought.

I danced with my father and heard from his lips how proud he was of me and the change that I experienced under the guidance from my stepmother – I had become a woman, very beautiful, intelligent and with a bright future ahead!

It pained me to hear, but I had to convince myself that the man that was in front of me was not the same as the man that generated me and watched me grow. This was an unwilling puppet, manipulated by a tyrant and a witch. It hurt so much to know that my father was proud when I just lied, hidden, evaded, distorted... The real Sakura, who lived hidden beneath the shell that I created to protect me, was cause for embarrassment and disgust.

I sighed of relief when Yue saved me. A dance with my brother was a whiff of fresh air in the suffocating night. Then was the time for Yukito. Touya and he had returned the night before, in the company of Goldheart. We had not the opportunity to talk, but what Yukito had to say was not different from what I heard: I should consider myself a woman of luck...

Definitely, the mental blindness was much worse than physical! I had to wait a bit to dance with Touya. The night before, Touya went directly to his room, the one he previously asked the maids to prepare, not even bothering to visit Melody after his return...

I witnessed the sad sight of my sister, and I couldn't help. She lost the man she loved, the son, and also seemed to have lost her husband. After the birth, Touya didn't search for his wife. Melody told me he blamed her for the death of the child. He had said to her that the child died because the mother did not want her. I knew that was not true. And when I barely had the opportunity, I talked to him about the painful issue. Touya tried to escape my questions. Why not go home, where all we needed him? Why remain away from Melody? He no longer loved his young and beautiful wife?

The eyes of my brother were full of tears. He did not reacted with the anger and violence that I expected. Rather, more like a boy lost and very unhappy.

The Count of Goldheart called again my attention and I was forced to leave Touya, but I felt rewarded when, later, I saw him approach Melody and held her hand, whispering something in her ear. What was said, I do not know, but Melody smiled, and that night, her husband slept in his room.

I held on as long as I could, but the confusion, deceit and moral filth that surrounded me, earlier threatened to wreck my control. I realized that if Ryuu appeared at that moment and took me away, I would not miss anything or anyone. After all, this was no longer my home, and the land that I love so much was raped and corrupted. My roots were wilting. I was eager to undress the skin of the Sakura I hated and return to the indomitable Kura, ready to accompany my brother in the rebel fight against the savage invaders.

The owners of the house and my fiancé were disgusted when I expressed the desire to collect myself in my room. I apologized with the strong emotions of the day, confessed that I felt exhausted and I got my intention.

Quietly, Oliver insisted in escorting me. There was no way to dissuade him without harshness, so I had to tolerate his company. However, I remained strong in the doorway to my room with the door just ajar, not to tempt him into any feat. Oliver realized my intransigence and found it funny.

"You are not afraid of me, are you, Sakura?" I hold my stare with great effort. That night, in addition to the usual charm and sensuality, Goldheart exude the confidence of a winner. As it was concerned, I was his property and nothing could change that. Lord Fujitaka did not dare to condemn any progress, and the Count not only took what he considered his, because in some twisted way, he respected my individuality and felt most excited to conquer my affection instead of get it by force.

"Have I a reason to be afraid, Oliver?" His thin lips almost disappeared, as the extent of his smile. I quivered and wished that he retreated back soon and left me alone.

"You know you do not, my wild Kura!" His hand left my arm and slide subtly to the face. "I know I do not need to import my will. When the time comes, your fire will burn as much as my own. Soon you'll discover that you are a passionate woman, Sakura! I can not wait to teach you all the secrets of love! I can not wait..." His voice becoming husky as he spoke.

His fingers increased the pressure on my neck while he surrounded my waist with the other arm and drew me against his body. I was so surprised that I did not react. The Count took my response as a lack of consent and took over my lips with firmness. For the first time I faced the desire of a man. I was paralyzed with fear, realizing my weakness in front of his assault. If Oliver decides to possess me using force, I could not stop him.

While his hot lips pressed mine, his wet tongue was introduced in my mouth, forcing me to open my teeth; I felt a cold shiver in the bottom of my back and traveling up my body until blowing in the chest. I ran without air as my heart beat wildly on my chest. The dizziness that followed made my legs yield, and I had to support myself against his chest to regain balance. Oliver squeezed me more, and his lips devoured me, until I believe I would die suffocated.

Finally, he moved away slowly as if the distance meant a painful sacrifice. His face denounced opposition by letting me go, his gray eyes were bright as the blade of a sword out at the Sun and his chest raised at the savor of his uneven breathing.

The Count could not hide how much he desired me, or did not bother to manifest it.

"This is a small sample of how good can be, delicious Sakura" he muttered his voice strangely husky. "It is a shame to have to stop, when the will is imperative to continue and I feel that you meet my expectations, a sweet torment. But I took a compromise with Lord Fujitaka and I will accomplish it. Sleep well, my dear! I promise that very soon we no longer need for a goodbye."

I could only react after he disappeared in the corridor. I felt my body trembling, my face on fire and my legs giving in.

How dare he. That man to touch me? How dare he think that I belonged to him? The tremor which traveled on me was no passion! It was terror, nervousness, disgust!

My first kiss was not beautiful and desirable, such as Melody and Ryuu. My first kiss was an imposition, an exercise of will. And now tasting the honey, Oliver will not resist looking for a little more and it would be more difficult to avert. Damn! I wanted to turn my back on everything and disappear on the great ship of Ryuu!

I slid into the room and locked the door. Suddenly, two strong arms embraced my body, while a large hand, but delicate, silenced my lips.

"The wretch is gone?!" Asked the intruder to my ear. I would recognize that voice anywhere in the middle of a crowd. I would recognize it if was a grain of soil in the garden, or a piece of tree in the forest.

* * *

End of Chapter Twelve

* * *

Thank you guys for your sweet reviews and your support:

**EpikWonderBang ; Hikari Miyamoto ;**

**LunaLuna **: Don't worry about your late review! God when i read your review and you told me that you were reading my story through your phone... i thought 'God... is my story that good???' thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing and telling me how much you like it! :D** ; **

**hazer eyes 02 **: Can't tell you if there will be a happy ending. But I'll tell you that you'll have to read a little more. And buy my fast updates with reviews! ;) JK** ; **

**cariux5** : I live in... Alaska! that's it! I'm not portuguese... I don't live in Portugal! Don't even know if that's a country near Spain! uh uh! no no! ;) he's not raping her... in this chap. And yes, she is sufering... but there are things for what it's worth some suffering. I want to thank you really much for all your support! I realllllyyyy apreciate your reviews! THANKS!!** ; **

**Kandygurl4** : I hope you're more relaxed now... he hasn't raped her... yet ...** ; **

**FlyFly **: Your worst nightmares are happening aren't they? she's engaged to Oliver, he kissed her, Myrna is still alive and healthy, Tomoyo still isn't here... good i really think you're going to write your own story! ;)** ; **

**Suyi** : it happened! her first kiss wasn't with Syaoran...** ;**

* * *

**Hey Hey! Don't close the window yet!**

**I still have to beg for reviews! ;) lool **

**please?? pretty please? with a cherry on the top?**

**no??? okay...**

**I'll buy your reviews!!! Here's my payment, a preview!**

**It's also for you to forgive me for this little episode! **

**Here it is:

* * *

**

_(...) Without any control of the will, I caressed his hot face with the tips of my fingers, surprising myself with his fright. _

_I knew I was playing with fire, but did not think about stopping. His stubble scraped my skin; however, it was not unpleasant. On the contrary, it provoked chills of heat in me._

_I slide my hand over his face, fixing my gaze on his lips ajar, imagining how it would be good to feel his touch and desiring it._

_"Kura…" His appeal was a small protest, a warning that the situation was escaping from his domain._

_A useless warning, because his eyes have already declared that no force in the world would be able to separate us. (...)_

* * *

**Don't forget REVIEW! ;)**

**I did pay you guys! =)

* * *

**


	12. Chapter XIII

* * *

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary:**

"Why this question? "

"Because the woman I watched is not the little girl I left behind" he retorted bitterly. "You are integrated in this world, Sakura! You move like a princess. Everyone bends in your way, surrender to your conversation and your smile. Your stepmother was a good teacher! You have the most powerful man in the empire stuck to your charm and a step away from your bed..."

My hand snapped in his face, with such force that the echo spread through room. I almost scream, such was my revolt.

"How are you able to suggest something so heinous?" I snarl wounded.

* * *

_Thank you my wonderful beta : _**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx

* * *

**

**Boys and Girls here I present you with some fluff! And this is the chapter of the summary!!! :D **

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

_I slid into the room and locked the door. Suddenly, two strong arms embraced my body, while a large hand, but delicate, silenced my lips._

_"The wretch is gone?!" Asked the intruder to my ear. I would recognize that voice anywhere in the middle of a crowd. I would recognize it if was a grain of soil in the garden, or a piece of tree in the forest._

**

* * *

**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter XIII ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**

This time, the thrill that traveled my body was instinctive, warm and exciting. I nod, and Syaoran let me face him. He was shaking as much as I was, but the reason was different.

"One day... I swear that one day I will kill that bastard! He will pay dearly for daring to touch you!" His eyes glowed with the fire of hatred.

I forced myself to react and ran to close the curtains. I could guess how Syaoran entered, taking advantage of the confusion and merging with the crowd. But leaving was not so easy. And we could not take that risk. If Lord Fujitaka caught him in my room, he would kill him with his own hands.

I turned to him slowly as I face him. It has been two years since the last time I saw him, and Syaoran was different. More mature. That or I have grown and now saw him other eyes! The eyes of a woman... And I loved the change! I wanted to run to his arms but my legs shook so much, which threatened to yield under the weight of my body.

I was reminded of the clandestine conversations of young maids by the end of the night when returning from little encounters with her boyfriends. Talks about audacious kissing, the burning caresses that made the blood turn to fire and the breath halt to a stop. Would I feel like that if I touched Syaoran?

I blushed further, to realize that all my thoughts are stated on my face.

I swallow in dry when he started to approach. There was no hatred in his eyes now. I realized the effort that he made to breathe and the nervousness that linked his movements. He touched my face with such tenderness, that someone would say he was afraid to shatter me.

"I was watching you, but the distance did not allow me to understand how grown up you are." He whispered so low that I poorly understood. "You look beautiful, Saks!"

I closed my eyes, enjoying the contact. The emotion was too strong to hide. With my heart trying to jump from my chest, I forced myself to face him, opening my lips to breathe. My innocent gesture had a strange effect. Syaoran retreated a step, and holding his breath, as if the distance was not enough to resist the temptation to hold me, he passed by me and covers up in the shadow of the curtains.

"Ryuu and Eriol send you a kiss and wish you all happiness in world, in your birthday. Eriol was heartbroken that he could not visit you. But he's in a crucial phase of his education, and his teachers do not allow him to leave the town. But after what I saw and heard today, I am relieved that so. I doubt that he was better received than Ryuu."

The outflow of Syaoran was not far from the truth. The aversion to the new religion and its practice was to become an unequal battle of wills. It was public that the allies of Lord Fujitaka were pressing him to take a position on the role of his child, which left him only two options: either call Eriol to join us, or renounce him. Though enchanted by Myrna, I believed there was still a ray of goodness and wisdom in the heart of my father. Just that explained the postponement of the decision. Secretly, I prayed for his tolerance to give sufficient time for Eriol to complete the training and face the evil that haunted us.

"How are they, Syaoran?" I asked anxiously.

He hesitated slightly before answering:

"Eriol is determined and confident in the future. As for Ryuu... There are few men like your brother! He's stronger and more determined than ever." Syaoran deliberately avoided the details about the actions of Ryuu and hence his own. But I needed to know the truth.

"I have heard the stories" I insisted "Fantastic stories but contradictory... For the noble, you are pirates, mercenaries and renegades. For the people, you are heroes."

"And you Saks? What do you think?" he interrupted cautiously. "What are we to you?"

I frowned, without realizing where he wanted to reach.

"Why this question? "

"Because the woman I watched is not the little girl I left behind" he retorted bitterly. "You are integrated in this world, Sakura! You move like a princess. Everyone bends in your way, surrender to your conversation and your smile. Your stepmother was a good teacher! You have the most powerful man in the empire stuck to your charm and a step away from your bed..."

My hand snapped in his face, with such force that the echo spread through room. I almost scream, such was my revolt.

"How are you able to suggest something so heinous?" I snarl wounded. "Do you know how much I have suffered, or how difficult it is to live here? I feel like a defenseless rabbit within a pack of wolves! You know what is being forced to laugh when your soul cries, hear about atrocities of those who you love, and can not defend? Bending to the will of the ones you hate the most..."

"Forgive me, Kura!" Syaoran shortcuts, holding me close in his arms, more wobbly than I. "Forgive me... I never wanted to doubt you, but I was blinded by anger... By hate to see you in the arms of that man! I know how much you suffered and I admire your courage..."

This time I could not hold the tears. Punching his hard chest, I released the anxiety that consumed me. Syaoran did not try to deter me from my tears. He merely comforted me just as if he immediately knew my need to unburden. He whispered sweet words and wrapped me in his arms tenderly, until the silence embraced us, and time fell upon us like drops of rain.

I do not know when the anger and sorrow had been wasted and the pleasure of his proximity became stronger than all. When I tried to look at him, I found him crying. Syaoran had not forgiven himself from what he had told me. Even if I have said a thousand times that there was nothing to excuse he would continue to feel guilty for questioning my loyalty.

Without any control of the will, I caressed his hot face with the tips of my fingers, surprising myself with his fright.

I knew I was playing with fire, but did not think about stopping. His stubble scraped my skin; however, it was not unpleasant. On the contrary, it provoked chills of heat in me. I slide my hand over his face, fixing my gaze on his lips ajar, imagining how it would be good to feel his touch and desiring it.

"Kura…" His appeal was a small protest, a warning that the situation was escaping from his domain. A useless warning, because his eyes have already declared that no force in the world would be able to separate us.

When my fingers intertwined in his dark hair, Syaoran's lips fell onto mine, a moaning of eager anticipation sink into his mouth.

Oliver's kiss was a strange and traumatic experience that left me unmoved by enthusiasm. Syaoran's kiss was indescribable. His lips began to move with an almost brotherly affection. The way his body shook, denounced a tremendous effort to control the desire to devour me. He was afraid of scaring me!

However, realizing my enthusiasm, he let go of the control and let himself be possessed by the passion, holding me harder, exploring my mouth, as Oliver did. Only this time, all my senses were awake and receptive. I let myself delight in the taste of his saliva and deliver myself unconditionally.

I felt myself levitate and fall, with the body and mind burning. Was this the passion? If so, I wanted more! Syaoran departed wheezing, unsettle by the surprise and desire. After a brief hesitation, he sank his face in my hair, murmuring ecstatic:

"Saks... My sweet, Sakura! Do you have any idea how much I care for you? You know how often I dreamed of this moment? I love you! I love you so much that I would rip my heart from my chest to put in your hands!"

I smiled in response, felling me as happy as I forgot that I could be. Sliding my hands on his chest, I said boldly:

"I do not want you to rip your heart, Syaoran. I like it exactly where you have it! Since you told me that you wanted me for your girlfriend that I wanted to grow. Distressed me thinking that you could find another woman and fall in love for her while giving up on waiting for me."

He returned the smile, expressing all his affection with his sweet stare.

"No woman could touch my heart, because I gave it to you many years ago. I do not know when I fell in love with you... Just know that I always loved you! When I made the decision to follow Ryuu, the greatest pain I felt was leaving you behind. But what else could I do? You were still a girl, and I was only a peasant. I could only dream... I could only dream that the friendship that you felt for me would become something more. And to fight for, when the time comes to decide, I had the possessions to offer you the life you deserve..."

I silence him with my fingers, shaking my head in denial.

"All that I wish is to be free, Syaoran!"

"And you will be, my love. I swear by my life." he breathed, forcing himself to relax. "I only ask you to bear a little more. We have no power to face the armies of Lord Fujitaka and the Goldheart in their stronghold, but a week before the wedding, when traveling to the village of the Count; I will be waiting for you in the forest. We will be quick, I promise you. Before you can feel the fear, you will sail towards freedom. Eriol will come with us. And one day, your house and your land will belong to you once again, and our people will be able to return without fear."

His plan was bold, but smart and apparently effective. I was excited with the idea of sailing away, free and safe, with my brothers and the dearest man that my heart has chosen. Syaoran was risking his neck to see me, but did not plan that our emotions, our gestures and words would take control. Now, in the comfort of his arms, I was aware that the time when we would separate again was approaching, I feared for his fate. And if he got caught?

"Do not worry, Sakura!" He reassured me, sweetly. "I can take care of myself. Moreover, many of the soldiers who surround you have not sold, or will ever sell their soul to the enemy abroad. They only remain here because of their loyalty to Lord Fujitaka and your brothers. Among them are good friends that ensure your safety in my absence."

It was time to leave. The night had already reigned in the garden for long and finally there was silence. I waited for a last kiss, but Syaoran hold my face with firmness and kissed my forehead, saying his goodbyes:

"Be careful... Do what you have to do to survive this ordeal. Soon, we will be together!"

I had hardly blinked my eyes, and he already dashed to the balcony, ready to slide the wall of the house. He did not need the trunk of a tree get out.

"Syaoran" I called, feeling suddenly desperate realizing that many desperate months will pass until we meet again.

He stops and looked at me with a corrugated brow, waiting me to complete. I swallow dry and added at cost:

"I love you..."

His expression changed. In two steps he come over me, embracing me with so much ardor that he swept me of my feet. Devouring my lips, with no trace of the control he had earlier. I correspond with equal enthusiasm and almost protested when he stopped.

It took me some time to recover, and when returned to the harsh reality, the curtains flutter with the wind.

I was alone.

There was no comment about the intruder who invaded the property the night of my birthday, so my mind calmed down.

* * *

End of Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Thank you guys! :

** 0jaz0 ; Princes-Christina-Ark ; FlyFly ; Suyi ; EpikWonderBang ; hazel eyes 02 ; xContinental Spicex ; Hime Kimiko ; ayumi**

For your amazing reviews! :)

And thanks Jo for your amazing support and your help with the chaps and for your review!

* * *

**Love you guys and I hope you liked this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it!!**

* * *


	13. Chapter XIV

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex **

* * *

**Summary:**

**"Don't do that, Kura... You do not understand..."**

** Of course, I realized! Syaoran wanted me. I knew, because I felt the heat of passion, just like he himself described to me many years ago, on the skin, the heart, the breathing... **

* * *

_Thank you my wonderful beta : _**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx **

* * *

___L__ast Chapter:_

_"Syaoran" I called, feeling suddenly desperate realizing that many desperate months will pass until we meet again._

_He stops and looked at me with a corrugated brow, waiting me to complete. I swallow dry and added at cost:_

_"I love you..."_

_His expression changed. In two steps he come over me, embracing me with so much ardor that he swept me of my feet. Devouring my lips, with no trace of the control he had earlier. I correspond with equal enthusiasm and almost protested when he stopped._

_It took me some time to recover, and when returned to the harsh reality, the curtains flutter with the wind._

_I was alone._

_There was no comment about the intruder who invaded the property the night of my birthday, so my mind calmed down_****

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter XIV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

Sooner than I expected come the day of Touya's departure, and I hoped that he would decide to stay at home. We hardly saw him since the party. It seemed that, finally, he had found the emotional balance he needed in his wife. But Touya left, and soon Yukito followed him. It was so clear how much Yukito still suffer because of Myrna's betrayal. His look was suddenly filled with love whenever Myrna came close. Her stare also lingered on him longer than necessary. I started to wonder if I had missed some detail in their story, I began to believe that Myrna and Yukito had restarted their meetings and I prayed that my suspicion was unfounded. For each day passed, I feared for my brother's soul. That woman would disgrace him!

A part of this suspicion, everything was strangely quiet. Count of Goldheart had returned to his fortress and with him most of his men left too. It was a relief to look around and see familiar and friendly faces, instead of the empty faces of Oliver's servants. However, when living with a shadow of a witch on the head, peace is something to savor in fright. And Myrna hastened to throw out her claws.

Fifteen days after the engagement feast, we stood in the embroidery room when I felt the gaze of the witch burning me. The impact of the discomfort was so strong, I lost control of the needle and the steel point was buried deeply in my flesh. Without wanting to, I released a moan of pain and collected my hand, putting the finger on my mouth. Melody dropped the blanket that was boarding and came close to verify my injury. Her concern contrasted with the sarcastic smile of Myrna, who rushed to exclaim in a jocular tone:

"You got to be more careful, Sakura! Unless you want to stain your beautiful dress with blood!"

The dress to wear on the day of my marriage would be ready as soon as I finished the embroidery of virginal flowers that was melting my patience. What a waste, such a beautiful dress for such an unhappy ceremony! I wish to stick it within the witch mouth, but the months of endless will domain offset, I simply agree:

"You are right, Madam Myrna! Sorry..."

Melody stared at me with a haunted and disapproving expression, the same she always showed wherever I bend down to the will of my stepmother. She must think I was changed. Certainly she thought that I lost my personality, just as Lord Fujitaka and my brothers. Although it hurt, I could not tell her the truth. The blood did not stop gushing off my finger. The hole that was open by the needle in my flesh seemed like a rabbit hole. Melody offered herself to make me a curative. I was alone with the witch and she lost no time:

"I have been observing you closely from the day of your engagement" she said in a tone that I got chills from head to toe "You have changed! You changed a lot! Your eyes have acquired a different gloss. I would dare to say... you're in love!"

Not all the control accumulated was enough to hide my surprise. I was blushing violently. I raised my eyes to look at her and almost shouted in fright from seeing her right in front of me.

"Oliver is a very appealing man" continued Myrna, bold and winsome "he melts the ice that runs in the blood of women of your race and converts it on fire. He has already begun to do so, right? I know how you want it…"

Had Goldheart instructed her to force out the confirmation of my affection? No! Oliver was not an insecure man; he would never submit himself to such humiliation. The most consistent hypothesis was terrible. Myrna suspected something and tried to subtract the truth. I forced myself to respond, looking avert her from anything that could seem suspect:

"The Count of Goldheart is a lived man, and I am just a child. I have much to learn, but I will be an interested student."

Her laughter froze me, but I kept myself serene:

"Yes! I know you will! You are a fire about to become an inferno! If I can read it in your eyes, any man can also... And believe me, you got a look that makes men crazy!"

I move my face, simulating indignation to hide the horror that the vile creature caused me.

"You should not talk like that, Madam Myrna! My fiancé is the only man I want!"

"So..." She took a hold on my wrist and fondle the bracelet that Syaoran offered me "it's time for you to get rid of some... compromising presents! Do you not agree? Oliver does not like to know that you preserved the memory of his enemy that wants you as a woman."

I freed myself of the witch with a flounce. When I looked into her victorious look, I realized that I had exceeded, however, I do not surrender so easily!

"You are wrong about the intentions of the boy. We were raised together as brothers. The bracelet is just an adornment that I like, with no other meaning!"

"So give it to me! Avoid future problems with your fiancé and you will leave me very happy. This bracelet is beautiful! It would look wonderful on my arm."

I do not know where I get the strength to face her with firmness and conviction:

"I can give you the bracelet, but in exchange, I also want something. The stone that you bring on the neck is a legacy from my maternal family, and I would like to have it back. Interested in a trade?"

Myrna went pale. She caressed the orange stone roughly:

"This necklace was offered to me by your sister. Fiona would be very hurt if I do that."

I kept my face, concluding coldly:

"In this case, it seems that we can not negotiate!"

The face of my stepmother was suddenly red, and her eyes looked in flame. Even her hair seemed to burn. She opened her mouth to argue, but in that precise moment, Melody returned with the curative.

When my sister made sure the wound would not open I returned to the embroidery, I considered how much risk I went for to confront the witch. I could not dare again! Myrna had to believe that my stubbornness was due to a whim and not the depth of feelings, or all my efforts and the sacrifices of my siblings would be jeopardized. Soon after, we went back to sewing in silence, as if nothing had happened.

However, I knew that all actions of the witch had a purpose. Why she wanted the bracelet was beyond my understanding. Did she intend to deprive me of the comfort? Would she harm Syaoran? For more she insisted I would never give her!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

From that day, our relationship turned sour. Myrna noticed that, after all, I was not under her domain and any protest served to exposing me to the eyes of Lord Fujitaka. But when I thought I was about to burst; that I would not be able to hold myself on while seeing the spirit of my father being poisoned by that woman, a disaster happened that turned the attention of Lord Fujitaka from the home's gossips: the Nordic attacked one of our allies.

Since I remember that the Nordics only scratched our defense. If in the surrounding lands their investment had been overwhelming and abominable in the Fujitaka areas and the ones of his allies, all felt relatively safe. And more confident now that the Count of Goldheart was willing to defend the coast from the fortress, which assumed the protection of the crown at this time of distress. Therefore, the alarm of the attack fell on us like a collapse of a cliff. The attack was in the property of Lord Berry, a very independent person who liked to manage his space and had strong opinions about the negative influence of the crown in our land. For long considered the ability to remain neutral in the dispute, but the pressure of Lord Fujitaka and the borders with the Allies had no alternative left. Left out of the alliance meant fighting on all fronts, against everything and against everyone. Invariably, the news was kept closed between halls, where my father met with their men. But this time the attack was so brutal, it was impossible to silence the voices of anger and fear. The terror came by sea. Four boats, they said, and hundreds of warriors headed by the leader so terrible, that hardly anyone would dare to utter his name. Few had seen and lived to describe Gunnulf. People told he was high as a tower, strong as a bull, with hair the color of fire and eyes the color of the sea in the days of storm. The grotesque face was tattooed with black strange symbols, giving it something even more frightening. People also, claimed that he transformed into a bear during the fierce battles, that he ate human flesh, collect the eyes of his enemies, that his voice could just kill a man with a cry, that had supernatural powers and control the winds and tides at his pleasure...

Whether these descriptions were true or false, the reality was stark and appalling. Gunnulf had attacked the village of Berry and plundered everything that was of value, without encountering much resistance. After departure, he left behind a pile of corpses and the village in flames. The Allies met in an emergency. I heard rumors that Lord Berry has escaped with life, but was very hurt. My father immediately left for his meeting.

It was days of agony. Finally, Touya and Yukito returned, bringing horrifying news. What we heard was true. The village of Berry was in ashes, and few of its habitants had escaped with life. Against this bloody attack, the heads of villagers that were still reluctant to ally with Lord Fujitaka and the Count of Goldheart were forced to indulge.

The crown seemed the lesser evil as faced of the Nordic disproportionate bestiality. With my father away, Mrs Myrna was focus, once again, its interest on Yukito. I believe that my brother has resisted as long as his passionate heart let him. However, the witch circle had great trick, and the night preceding the departure of my brothers to meet Father, Yukito went to the room of Lord Fujitaka and enjoyed the ardent and insatiable body of his young stepmother.

I spent that night awake, staring at the flames that licked the walls of the chimney, just thinking about the changes in my life. My soul was hurting. It hurt to know that Ryuu and Syaoran were in the sea, finally fighting alongside the Allies, but under the command of another leader than Lord Fujitaka and another flag of land other than their own, that they may face, at any time, the savage barbarians and could perish as many others did. It hurt to imagine the horror of the people when facing the death and the agony of the survivors. Moreover, Myrna was more powerful than ever. She would soon attack with ferocity, and I would not be able to fight back. The family was weakened. The links that united the Kinomoto brothers, I considered as eternal, had been undone. What to do?

I faced the fire for a long time until it consumed my mind. And fell into an unconscious sleeper.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Touya and Yukito left the next morning and Myrna was once again the perfect housewife. But her eyes were full of intent and warned me: Do not wait by the comeback, Sakura Kinomoto. I will crush you! I will destroy you! It's coming soon... Very soon!

I started to wish for the day that Ryuu and Syaoran would end my nightmare and lead me to freedom. But soon my ardor cooled and was replaced by uncertainty and fear. The Big Island was at war. Could Ryuu leave the battle to help his sister when she needed? How could we find safety in the wild infested waters?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lord Fujitaka returned, bringing with him a legion of frustrated warriors. They had hunted the Nordics, by land and by sea, in vain. Gunnulf had gone without a trace, like the shadow of death, always present but invisible. The huge boats and hundreds of barbarians had blurred in the air, increasing the belief in its demonic descent. The fear fed the superstition and fought alongside the Viquingues as a powerful ally.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was only two months till my wedding, when the malignant blast triggered the tragedy. I was in my room, savoring a little of peace from my choirs, when Melody knocked. I was pleased, it was rare to be able to talk to my friend away from the oppressive gauze of Myrna. However, her pale face and tremulous gestures quickly denounced she had not searched for a friendly chat. Melody was scared. It took her a while to confess me what scared her. She first made sure that we were alone and that there was no risk of us being interrupted. Then she seemed to lose courage. Cried a little and finally muttered between hiccups:

"I'm pregnant, Kura" My heart was full of joy of it, for Touya, for me... But I suddenly remembered the witch, and my face clouded. At that moment I realized that the fears of Melody were the same as mine. And she hastened to make sure that I knew:

"I know what you think of Mrs Myrna... I believe in you, Kura always believed! But I was too fearful to protest against all, when I should have been at your side. And I paid dearly for my cowardice! I lost my son and I saw many women lose theirs, feeling that I would go mad. But what else could I do? Even you had to bend to the evidence that we can not fight her!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was afraid to speak, to hear my own voice on this emerging issue. I knew of Melody's loyalty, but feared the persuasive nature that Myrna possessed could falter Melody's desire to help. Could she, somehow, know that she was being a victim of a conspiracy?

"There must be a way. Eriol is working hard to find it. Until then, we must do as she says."

Melody dropped her shoulders, as if I had finished with her ray of strength that was holding. Barely containing a hiccup when muttered:

"You mean I have to resign impassive while I'm sure that this woman will kill my son?"

_Of course not!_ - I felt like screaming. But I was silent, listening to the cries of my sister. My mind dissected all possibilities without finding a solution.

"Does anyone else know this?" I asked, felling exhausted.

"Bretta" Melody replied at cost. "She thinks that I should run in the cover of night and seek the protection of druids until the baby was born. But I'm afraid! Touya would never understand... He will think I was running away from him! If I say that Myrna is the cause of our misfortunes, he would laugh in my face. He believes that our dislikes for his stepmother are not from fear but nothing more than jealousy and delusions. The Count of Goldheart has poisoned his spirit as well as the rest of our people. The old traditions are dying, Kura! Not far from now, the Wiser will be expelled from the region and who will be left to protect us from Myrna?"

My sister was out of breath when she had finished her speech. And I had no answer. Everything she said was correct.

Melody returned to the warmth of Touya's arms, aware that neither of the bravest warriors could protect her and her son. I wander in my room, without finding rest. Finally, I gave up and went down to the garden. I visited my mother's grave and prayed. Wished that everything was like before Fiona was born. But time does not go back. What had we left, my family and my land?

I take my hand to my neck and caress the blue stone. It was hot and gave me a sweet comfort and an unexpected force. It looked like I could hear the voice of my grandmother riding with the wind:

_"Do not despair my dear... it lacks little... very little ..."_

Dragged by the unexpected blow to confidence, I returned home. It was too late when I noticed them. Yukito and Myrna were embraced hidden by the cover of darkness, kissing and caressing each other with a passion that made me blush. They were not there for long, because their bodies were still covered, but Myrna's voluptuous breasts were revealed to my brother's eager lips and hands.

I could not move myself. If I move forward they would notice my presence, but if I retreated they would too. I asked myself about the strength of the madness that had possessed Yukito that led him to expose himself openly, making him take the risk of being surprised by the servants or even Father. Suddenly, Myrna's eyes shone like those of a cat and fell on me. Her face opened in a damnably beautiful smile, the proof that this trouble was planned. The witch wanted me to find them... She wanted to force myself to face Yukito! Certainly she sent a body message to my brother, because he rose himself from her breast and turned to me slowly. Even in the shadows, I watched his face to change the color of fire to the color of snow when he faced me. I had no courage to react. Myrna fixed the dress and turned her back to us, go up the stairs without a word, arrogant, and I knew, victorious. Yukito stood where he was. I knew what was happening in his head, but now I could not feel sorry for him ... Only rage! Really mad! Damn! I could not spend the rest of my life forgiving the weaknesses of Yukito and Touya! The evil was right before them, as it was before us. If it was not seen, it was because they did not want to!

Affected by a frantic energy, I ran by Yukito and towards the stairs to my room. I tried to lock the door, but he was faster and pushed it, got in closing it. He was before me, pale as in death, breathing with difficulty. I felt the weight of his eyes crushing me.

He was possessed by Myrna. He would be able to kill... He would kill me and his own father, without hesitation, if his lover so wishes. And how could I protect myself from him? How to raise a hand against him, if I loved him so much?

"Sakura, you will forget what you saw!" he said pointing his finger to me, just as frightening has his voice "Did you hear? If you say a word to someone, I..."he held up, unable to complete the threat.

The decision of the dispute was in my hands. I could reverse the situation, acting with intelligence, or could fight hatred with hatred, pouring everything to lose. That is what Myrna wanted! Well, I would not fall in the abyss! Nor would I let my brother fall! If there was someone capable of saving him, that someone was me.

"I have known what you are doing from a long time ago, and I did not tell then, I will not now. What will I win with that? The destruction of what remains of our family? That is the purpose of your lover, not mine! Save your threats for your enemies. I mean you no harm, brother!" After a moment's hesitation, Yukito shakes his head completely bewildered.

"Your hate towards Myrna... How can you understand? How can you understand what love is if you had never experience it, Saks?"

"You are wrong! I may be inexperienced, but I am not crazy! Love is something beautiful and pure, which fills us with joy and gives us a reason to live. What you feel is sick, frustrating and distressing. How can it be love? Call it blindness, obsession... Call it madness if you want, but do not call it love!"

"You do not know what you mean!"

"I know!" I continued with letting him interrupt "That woman is only taking advantage of your innocence..."

"Lies!" he almost cried "Myrna loves me!"

"Oh yes?" I retorted "It was for your love that she married our father?"

"She had no choice!" indignation raised in his voice "I do not know why you defend Melody and attack Myrna! The situation is equal..."

"Equal? Melody did not grab Touya's arm when Ryuu faced Lord Fujitaka. Melody did not made her marriage the event of Great Island, or jumped out of joy before the altar. And much less betray Touya in the back to satisfy her desire. Melody is learning to love Touya. Do not compare someone who underwent the martyrdom and struggles daily to survive with someone who enjoys crushing the lives of those around her."

"That is not the true..."

"Lord Fujitaka is no fool! Sooner or later he will eventually discover what is happening and what would you have left, Yukito? Stain your hands with the blood of our father?"

"If must be!"

This time, I was the mute. Yukito was beyond any argument. He came closer and holding my shoulders, while shaking me growled:

"Myrna is mine! I do not allow anything or anyone to meddle with us, you hear? One day, Lord Fujitaka will die. If not die in war, will die of old age, and then we can declare our love to the world. Until then, we will continue to meet each other. And you will keep your mouth shut! I prohibit you from talking about this Saks! If you do I will not answer for me!"

He pushed me with such violence that I fell on the bed. I faced his angry face, fighting at every cost against the tears, and almost begged:

"Listen to your voice, Yukito! Think about the meaning of words that spit with such indifference. Open your eyes and see beyond the desire to dominate you. See what this woman is doing, to you and the family!"

"What do you want me to see?" he challenged me frivolously, with his hands on hips "That Myrna is a witch?" his laugh echoes "Do not be ridiculous, Saks! Guard your spite, your jealousy and envy to you! Be happy for being about to make a fabulous wedding and abandon delusions, or it will be the Count of Goldheart to open his eyes and realize that he is about to marry a crazy woman!"

My brother slammed the door leaving. I was sitting in bed, lost in silence. The shadows dancing in the fireplace wall quickly became a fashionable girl dancing, twirling and laughing, laughing, and turning, jumping and became a long and thin, like a giant snake about to fall on me.

The door opened in bursts, saving me of the delirium. Without hesitation, Yue involved me in his arms.

"What happened, sister? What was this noise? Why were you discussing with Yukito?"

I did not answer, but Yue understood everything with a simple look. I hid my head in his chest wanting to fall sleep and wake up in another place, another time, when the lake was our refuge and the sound of purest joy vibrated through the forest.

"Do not go, Yue" I begged "Stay with me tonight…"

My brother nodded, holding me closer and with more force, sliding his lips on my forehead, placing small kisses on the feverish skin. I realized that I was weeping. I heard his voice, now husky and in a muffled cry:

"Forgive me, Saks! Forgive us all for not being able to protect you and release you from this nightmare. There are moments when I have lost all hope and only your determination gives me strength to continue fighting. Our lives would have been different. Our parents should have continued together and happy. Touya would be the administrator of Lord Fujitaka Empire, Yukito a great warrior, recognized as the greatest hero ever. Ryuu would have quiet his heart and raised a dozen children next to Melody. Eriol would be the most powerful of all the druids, and I, his disciple. Fiona would be the region's most desirable young woman and kings would come from around the world begging for her hand. And you... You, my sweet sister, would be everything that you wanted to be, because, without the slightest shadow of doubt, you are the best of us all…"

* * *

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Thank you guys who stick you with this story till now!

And please forgive me for the lack of update...

Life got in the way...

Anyway i'm here now and i'm really planing on updating this more often!

I promise that by x-mas time there will be another update!


	14. Chapter XV

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

* * *

**Summary:**

**This time the full summary is down there (at the end of the page) ! **

**It's a little preview of the next chapter! =D**

* * *

_Thank you my wonderful beta : _**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

* * *

___L__ast Chapter:_

_"What do you want me to see? That Myrna is a witch? Do not be ridiculous, Saks! Guard your spite, your jealousy and envy to you! Be happy for being about to make a fabulous wedding and abandon delusions, or it will be the Count of Goldheart to open his eyes and realize that he is about to marry a crazy woman!"_

_My brother_ -Yukito- _slammed the door leaving. I was sitting in bed, lost in silence. _

_***_

_"Do not go, Yue" I begged "Stay with me tonight…"_

_"Forgive me, Saks! Forgive us all for not being able to protect you and release you from this nightmare. There are moments when I have lost all hope and only your determination gives me strength to continue fighting. Our lives would have been different. Our parents should have continued together and happy. Touya would be the administrator of Lord Fujitaka Empire, Yukito a great warrior, recognized as the greatest hero ever. Ryuu would have quiet his heart and raised a dozen children next to Melody. Eriol would be the most powerful of all the druids, and I, his disciple. Fiona would be the region's most desirable young woman and kings would come from around the world begging for her hand. And you... You, my sweet sister, would be everything that you wanted to be, because, without the slightest shadow of doubt, you are the best of us all…"_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter XV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

The next morning born gray, a premonition of disaster. Lord Fujitaka and their guests met in the hall to discuss the details of the next battle. Priority was to prepare for the Nordic surprise attack. The desire to crush Gunnulf stated in all sides. Mrs Myrna was in the dining room waiting for breakfast with an angelic expression. She smiled when I joined her and with calm words to greet me as if the night before had not existed. I seated myself ignoring her at the opposite end of the table. Shortly after, Melody arrived. My sister intended to sit near me, but Myrna called her to her side, and she seemed unable to resist the call. Once she looked at a slice of cake that Myrna extended, I realized that our secret was lost to the enemy. Melody began to go white and vomiting succeeded, shaking her fragile body with spasms. Horrified, I saw the eyes of Myrna widening in surprise and delight.

"Are you pregnant, Melody?" She exclaimed delighted while inclining herself to her stomach "But that's wonderful news!"

The situation changed too quickly. Melody instinctively retreated, but Myrna did not give up. Advanced, her claws decided to stick in the belly of the young mother.

"Let me touch your belly, Sweetheart!" she hissed "It's been a while since I've felt a baby..."

"No!" The desperate cry of my sister broke through my heart, my thoughts ran to all the unborn children that died while she _helped_ delivering. I ran to Melody's aid. When I saw Myrna before me, her face strangely distorted by anger and surprise, I was unable to contain all the hatred that was choking me for so long. I pulled my fist behind the head and throw forward, with as much force I had, striking an accurate and powerful blow on one side of her beautiful face.

Myrna shrieked... Not a normal cry of pain, but the howl of an angry beast. Fell to the floor with apparatus, and her first reflex was fight back. Let her come! I was ready to welcome her with more punches, kicks and whatever would be necessary! Only when Myrna expression changed I realized what happened on my back. Two strong hands took hold of my shoulders, and the unmistakable perfume of Oliver flooded to my nose. His touch was not rude, but firm. Lord Fujitaka went to Myrna and enveloped her in his arms. Immediately, she entwined her arms around his neck, loosing herself in a convulsive weeping. I searched Melody feeling an enormous fear climbing inside. Touya was with his wife, and she cried in relief. I experienced an overwhelming calm that left me numb. At least she was safe.

"Are you crazy, Sakura?" cried my father, while helping his wife rising from the floor "What a crazy woman do I have under my roof? Look at the damage that you did in the face of the Lady Myrna! Nothing justified this thread! What went through your head? Speak, girl!"

There was triumph in the eyes of the witch. Like her, I knew that my arguments would only worsen the situation, so I remained silent. The uproar attracted not only my father and his guests, but also some of the house staff. Bretta was among them, pale with her hands covering her lips trembling and fearing for my fate. And so right!

"Got anything to say?" Lord Fujitaka shouts angry. "I hope you know that this will not be left unpunished!"

As in a dream, I heard Melody voice, weak at first, but gaining the conviction as she spoke:

"It was not Sakura's fault! She just came to my aid! Mrs Myrna was attacking me!"

The sepulchral silence hauling the room, while the eyes of Myrna left my face and it fixed itself on Melody, bloodshot and bright of anger.

"What are you saying, Melody?" Lord Fujitaka replied in a disbelieving and dangerous tone "My wife was attacking you? And can I know why?"

I closed my eyes, feeling myself sink in a dark pit, with fetid water closing itself around me. It was all lost! Why did you not remain silent Melody? Her attempt to help would be disastrous for us all. _Please_ I begged mentally. _Say no more!_

"Why? Lady Melody is pregnant, and this woman wants to steal the life of the child within the womb."

I opened my eyes with horror and wonder, as I turned to see Bretta in a mute appeal to her silence. She continued, ignoring the shock and the general look of hatred from her mistress:

"My lord... You married an evil woman! Miss Sakura is right. Mrs Myrna killed your wife and dozens of other innocent, killing them at the moment of delivery." the murmur now stood suppressing her voice "My lord has questioned yourself why your Land is now deserted of children and why women fly when your wife is close?"

"Women are jealous of my wife!" Lord Fujitaka thunders, causing a new silence. "They hate Myrna because she is perfect!" holding the witch's body against his. "I do not tolerate more attacks on the owner of this house! I am tired of the frantic behavior of my daughter, which has contaminated Touya's wife!" he faced the firstborn, ordering:

"Take your wife out of here! If you believe that Melody is not safe in my house, it is for the best to get her to another roof. And you, crazy old woman" turning to Bretta "immediately part of this land. If you come back to cross my path or that of my wife, I will kill you without mercy!"

"Father..." the voice of Yue was heard shaking more than himself. "I beg you to reconsider! Bretta lives in this house since ever. Helped our mother to be born and every one of your children..."

"Do not contest my decisions, Yue!" roared Lord Fujitaka "Who offends my wife and call into question her honor, must pay for the daring! I just do not kill her right now considering the services she provided to this family. But my clemency will end if she dares to disobey me! Are you still here? Disappear from my sight, woman!"

With a bleeding heart and a throbbing head, I saw Bretta leave the room with her head held up high. I realized that with her, left the hope of the Big House. But the storm has barely begun...

"And you, Sakura, go to your room! And be there until I decide otherwise!"

Lord Fujitaka left the room supporting the docile and outraged wife, leaving behind an overwhelming discomfort. The pressure of Oliver hands encouraged me to face him. Contrary to what would be expected, there was no censure in his eyes.

"I'll see what I can do for you, Sakura, but not much I promise! You put yourself in a very delicate position! Your father will not easily forgive you the shame and the insult..." I released myself with a simple movement of the body, and the Count did not attempted to hold me. By the corner of my eye, I saw that Melody faced a new difficulty. Touya took note of the pregnancy by the worst way imaginable. But I could not help them. Melody and Touya should go, and I hoped that my brother had the judgment to take his wife away. For me, I can only await the decision of my father. At least Lord Fujitaka would condemn me to spend the rest of my life locked in a dark cell, at bread and water.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I took refuge in my room and crawl painfully to bed, each step a sacrifice. I felt that all hope was in vain. I did not see a way out of this calamity. The door opened in bursts, and I turned slowly, weakened by nervousness, hoping to find Yue or Yukito. A violent punch took me of surprise and threw me by air, thrown with such dexterity and strength that a man was believed to be the perpetrator of the aggression. But when I recover from shock and opened my eyes I found the face of Myrna above mine, disfigured by resentment.

"A wizard?" she snarled "Witch? I will teach you not to challenge me, your decrepit moron! Think you are a rival to my height? You believe that your ridiculous tricks can overcome me?"

As she spoke, Myrna amused herself by giving me kicks. I received them as if attached. If a wild horse kicked me, the consequences would not be greater. I felt the taste of blood in the mouth, fire in the belly and my chest was about to burst. Finally, she stopped satisfied, but I was so sore that I had no courage to move. I heard the musical voice as if from afar:

"You think your brothers will protect you from me? You are wrong! There are many ways to achieve a goal... And you have been asking to suffer, you're miserable! You are so ridiculous, that I have to laugh! I can crush you like a crab! And that is what I will do, believe me! But first, I have something to offer you, something for you to remember me in the short life you have left. Be happy now! After this, you will not have to go through the ordeal of marrying Oliver. He will flee the moment he'll take a look at your face. All men will flee!" the rumble of laughter has my head spinning "Poor Sakura Kinomoto! A completely disfigured face once so beautiful! That unfortunate accident..."

She heated an iron in the fire and was holding it firmly. She was to put it to my face, and I was powerless to stop it. I saw, heard, felt, but could not speak, much less move. I was so hurt that breathing became an unpleasant task.

"Daddy won't even want to know what happened" continued Myrna, approaching slowly, enjoying her victory "I will certify that he will! And that fool of Touya will be banned when he dares to confront him. But before, that child will be dead! Poor Melody, the strong emotions cause horrible abortions! Do you not know? As your baby Yue, he will have an accident. It seems that the fatalities are trivial in this family! Perhaps his death reached by hands of his twin brother! It would be poetic! Yukito is my puppet. He will do everything I say as an obedient dog... For the others, I will not have to worry. The crown will take care of the druid, and the barbarians, of the rebellious son... And, with that arrogant bastard who dared to despise me, will also die your devoted lover." she stopped with the iron glowing pointed to my forehead "And you will live to see it all, overwhelmed by pain and deformed as a monster..."

What happened after was so fast, I hardly could assimilate the information that my eyes sent. Yukito appeared from nowhere and launched himself on the witch, knocking her down. The iron rolled away. Myrna rose with a jump and prepared herself to face her lover. But, surprisingly, my brother seemed sober and out of her domain. The spell was broken. Or maybe not...

"Get out, Myrna!" he shouted it, divided between anger and despair. "Get out before I make madness, your treacherous! How could you...?" His protective arms rescued me from the cold floor. I feared that she would say something to seduce him but Myrna retreated. Without a word, took a hold of her skirts and left the room.

My brother sat on the bed with me on his lap. His face was a mask of grief, and tears fell from his eyes in pure agony. Yue arrived in time and stopped surprised. Then he moved closer, fearing the worst.

"I saw Myrna leave... What did that bitch to our sister?"

I made a weak gesture, trying to calm him down. Yukito said in a husky breath:

"Fortunately I arrived in time to prevent her from hurting Saks…" he continued, explaining that he followed me as soon as Lord Fujitaka dispense him, then burst into the room, surprising the discourse of the witch. She was so blinded by the desire for revenge, not aware of his presence. Yukito heard enough to be forced to swallow the deception and betrayal. But he admitted that had not courage to do justice. His heart betrayed him, he loved that woman... Loved her with madness! And to discover that he had fallen into the trap of a being so cruel and despicable, made him wish for death.

"Clean your tears, brother" Yue replied "this revelation saved your life, not lost! You can not give up in despair, now that you finally got out. You have to fight at our side to end with the threat that hangs over us."

"What can I do?" Yukito sighed distressed. "I will not raise my hand or voice against Myrna! Despite knowing who she really is, I would stab myself at the center of my own chest before I touch a strand of her hair. I guess I am just a puppet, as she said!"

"Stops you martyr, Yukito! For now, it is imperative to take care of Saks…" Although weakened, I felt happy that I have recovered Yukito. The discovery of the true personality of Myrna opened his eyes, and his statements showed this change:

"Saks can not marry the Count of Goldheart! It was this man who planted the seed of our misery by introducing Myrna into our lives. We must oppose to..."

"Going against the will of Lord Fujitaka will not lead us anywhere!" Yue objected "Having a daughter married to a relative of the King will give our father the power he craves. And now, besides his addition to his beloved wife, the power is all that matters to him. After what happened, he will rush to take Saks off the house. He will not risk another confrontation with Myrna. All we have left is hope that the Count will quit the marriage."

My brothers took care of me with great affection. Yue prepared a strong tea with the healing herbs that I cultivated in pots. Once I drank, I instantly felt better. I managed to hold on foot and clear the mind. But talk was another story! My tongue was released, but the throat did not issue a sound. I gestured, explaining my distress. Yue tried to reassure me:

"Perhaps your difficulty is a result of the shock suffered. If you're not better within a few days, we will urge to Eriol. I am sure that he will know how to proceed."

"And what do we do now?" Yukito asked impatience and bitter "We can not cross our arms!"

"You yourself acknowledged that there is nothing we can do against Myrna." replied Yue "She controls our father, Goldheart and the other Allies, the warriors and even the staff. Those who are not under the spell of her beauty, are dying in fear of her power. We must await the resolution of Lord Fujitaka on the fate of Saks, and only then, can we make our decision."

I questioned myself why he kept hidden from Yukito Ryuu's plan. Perhaps he still not believed that his brother was free from the influence of the witch. But I no longer doubted. His soul was torn apart, and it was visible in his eyes. He would have preferred death from discover that the woman he loved, and who also trusted blindly, only used him to achieve her purposes. In some ways, life was crueler to Yukito than with us.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

We did not have to wait long for Lord Fujitaka to make a decision. Melody had to return home and Touya, refusing to leave his wife, would be traveling with her. As for me, my father taught me a sermon on the weakness and the blackness of my character. A period away from home would help me to organize my ideas. The Count of Goldheart was generous in offering me his hospitality. So I would leave with the next caravan. Yue would accompany me and be with me until the day of my marriage. This detail meant that the "period" was definitive. I would not return to the house where I was born, as Sakura Kinomoto at least. But the revelations did not end there. Since I was to live in the fortress, it would become absurd to wait two months for the celebration of marriage. Oliver asked that this would be held as soon as possible, ensuring that within a month, all preparations were finalized. And Lord Fujitaka accepted. I panicked.

The anticipation of marriage was a disaster! Ryuu was far and everything was prepared to act when combined. When they came, it would be too late. Only Eriol knew how to contact our brother, Yue could not warn him, I would be under the watchful eye of Goldheart. Touya had enough problems, and was still convinced that my marriage was a valuable opportunity, especially after my madness attacks, which seemed to have his wife contagious. That said, Yue had no choice but to put Yukito in our current plan.

The sun shone on the day I was forced to say goodbye to the grave of my mother, the house where I was born, my land and all who I loved and stayed behind. The staff cried, and the soldiers hardly hid their indignation. Even the dogs and the farm animals tried to jump on me, as if understanding the torment. In farewell, Lord Fujitaka had a solemn and cold look.

"I hope you do not delay to admit that you were wrong and apologize to Mrs Myrna. I will be very disappointed if I find you as stubborn as you depart. Your vow of silence does not help you, Sakura!"

Not even Lord Fujitaka realized that I did not speak, because I could not, not by stubbornness and irreverence, it would have imported? Now I seriously doubted his love for any of his children, except perhaps for Fiona, who grew resplendent under the umbrella of her stepmother. There was a new order in the Big House. The witch had taken the absolute field. I did not even take a look to the cause of our loss. Now that I stated my hatred, there was nothing more to say. Myrna won battle after battle, but I have not lost hope of winning the war. Yukito had gone away two days ago, as soon as he took note of Ryuu's plan to rescue me from the claws of Goldheart. I had faith that at this very moment, Eriol was already taking the necessary measures. Clearly, with Oliver's strength, the leak would be more difficult but not impossible. Perhaps this tragedy had been for the best! So, I could be with my brothers earlier than planned!

At the last moment, intending to dismiss me from my sister I incline to kiss her face. Fiona's features distorted in a grimace of disgust and pushed me with harshness, squeaking in her childish voice:

"Let me go, you crazy! Go away! You're bad!" And ran to hide behind the skirt of her stepmother.

Yue approached and surrounded me with his arm, muttered:

"Come on, sister! We have nothing to do here!" Myrna's look stabbed me, victorious in my mortification. Yue increased the pressure on my shoulder and forced me to follow him, aware that the departure of the Big House meant a total turnaround in our lives and the abandonment of all that, until then, I knew and loved.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I always kept and cherished the sure that the forest was my home. While walking through the dark and sinuous paths, hidden by the tree canopy swing, I listen to the murmurs of those who had seen me born and grow and I wondered if, some day, I would once again climb the solid trunk, swing in the branches, swim in river or to meditate on the Stone of the Wise Men. I did not resent the Forest for all the evil that happened under their jurisdiction. The nature could not be guilty of the evil of the Men.

The caravan proceeded slowly because Melody and I could not follow the quickstep of warriors. Moreover, the Count of Goldheart had me to bring all my belongings. Adding to the Touya and Melody pack, who also had loaded everything they owned, without intention to return to the Big House, we had a carriage full of luggage, which moved with difficulty through the narrow trail.

I only had been in the village of Fortaleza once, many years ago, when the Fortaleza bay also belonged to the Lord Cearnach and Lord Fujitaka has not dreamed of owning it. It was a place with a climate very, very different from the moist air of the forest. There, the days were torrid or icy, as the seasons, and both could look to the sea and see the sky reflected like a mirror or huge waves hit the cliffs and sweeping through the beach. In the rigor of winter, the small boats could not get out to fish. So, the fishermen were on land, patching networks, new gear and preparing for the warm season. All this was explained by Ryuu to me, the day we ventured to the coast. I remember, that day was so hot, the horses snort and sweated to cool. That day I did not see the fishermen. All boats were at sea, and the village seemed deserted. I soon discovered that women were busy at home, escaping the heat of the street, and children drowsing. Ryuu was very well received, and I walked from lap to lap. Although we were at the land of McKie, all respected and loved the Fujitaka's. For that to simple people, Lord Fujitaka was a god, beautiful, courageous, proud and powerful man. Ryuu led me to the rock barrier, and I saw the Village of the Wise Men for the first time. It was a small cluster of wooden buildings, visible from the sea, and from that point of the cliff. They disguised it as the vegetation of the forest, which, if not by an indication of my brother, I would never have discovered. He explained me that even in the heart of the cliff there was a tangle of caves and passages. This maze went through the forest and a man could be hiding inside it for years without being discovered. But for this, it was necessary to know the secrets that it housed. A curious unwary easily could lose his life if they venture too far. After this explanation, I was with the certainty that the cliff does not guard secrets, to him at least.

My thoughts were broken by the return of batsman who went in front. Their concern was new. They found a dead man in the trail. The message was delivered to the Count of Goldheart whom furrowed his brow sharply. He prompted the horse in the direction of Touya and whispered him something. The face of my brother lost its color and his hands were crisper. He urged his horse to move forward in a gallop unbridled, without waiting for Oliver's permission.

The caravan was nervously agitated. Fearful, Melody came closer to me. Yue approached one of the soldiers who heard the secret of the bat, and I watched, his face lost all color, his fright. My brother was not clever to disguise his emotions. A look was enough and I knew that the unacceptable had happened. When Yue started the horse in pursuit of Touya and Oliver, I urged my own to gallop on their trail, before anyone could stop me. My heart beat out of control, and my breathing unstable.

While traveling the distance that separated me from the body, I repeated to myself that it could not be. I could not accept such heinous possibility... I bend the curve and there were Touya and Oliver working on the body. Yue had just disassemble and realize my arrival, he came back, trying to avoid my approach.

I ignored his appeals. All my attention was concentrated on the man who lay on the ground, dressed in green and red, the color of the guard of Lord Fujitaka. The hair was covering his face, but I did not need to see it to recognize our brother Yukito.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Here! Drink slowly..." I was looking at Melody without really seeing her. However good it was the will of my sister, I could not react, even eat or drink. I had just reached an extreme despair. Lost all hope. Lost all faith.

Yue arrived this afternoon and came immediately to my meeting. Embraced me with force and there was no need to utter a word. My agony was his agony. Both shared a secret, a fault that no comfort in the future of our lives could compensate. We had sent Yukito to his death. Sometime later, Yue managed me to drink some tea. He told me that the return to the Big House was painful and that our father had all the man on the trail of the killers.

Lord Fujitaka thought Yukito was the victim of an ambush by robbers and wondered painfully why it was one of his children alone in the forest, disobeying his instructions. We knew the answer, but doubt that the atrocity had been as mentors robbers. The forest was heavily guarded by the soldiers of Lord Fujitaka and the Count of Goldheart. Not a pin drop on the floor, without they're aware. Yukito was murdered by guards of one of the lords of the land, for someone who had received precise instructions to stop him. Someone who knew where our brother was going, and perhaps with that purpose. None of us could conceive that Lord Fujitaka had sent someone to kill his own son. Therefore, left two suspects: the Count of Goldheart and Mrs Myrna. And talking about these two was the same as talking about one evil, because they were worms in the same mold.

I was against leaving Yukito, but Goldheart insisted for me to move on with the caravan, accompanied by Melody and the escort. Touya had agreed, and I had to obey. Perhaps, ultimately, they were right. I would be impossible to support the vision of Yukito being lowered down to earth, a life lost at the height of youth, cut by the scythe of treason. I had no courage to face my brother.

Yue words were filled with grief and surrounded by a dense fog. Much as the death of Yukito hurt me, I knew that no one could imagine the depth of suffering that torn apart the heart of Yue. He was the twin of Yukito, the companion of all times, the accomplice of all confidences. Despite having different personalities, they had always been parts of one piece. Yue kept it quiet for some time. Both knew that the words had to be made, but the pain was too intense, and fear is rooted in our souls. Finally, he continued waves and low:

"If the Myrna gave the order for revenge, then Goldheart may be innocent. This is what we must believe, therefore think that our plan is aware of the enemy, it will be to lose all hope and leave us to despair. I refuse to do it! Yukito would have died in vain. We will continue, maintaining a firm decision and look it up. I will go to the Village of experts and discuss with Eriol. After what happened, the need to meet him does not appear suspicious. You have to hold yourself, sister. Without your strength, we are doomed!"

Where was this force that they all talked? I have not felt it! Even the expression of Eriol, I always believe full of magic that gave me the courage to go forward, no longer made sense.

No longer we're six and we would never turn back to one.

Yukito was dead, and all the brothers separated. My strength was extinguished and so the will to fight. I felt bewildered, suspended over a bottomless abyss and precariously hovering, awaiting the inevitable fatal fall. The hope of recovering our happiness with Yukito expired. As much as we fight against evil, the shadows that covered our sun never dispelled.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Before leaving for the farm of McKie, Touya wished to spend time with me. While listening to its recommendations on how I had to behave with Goldheart, I thought how much he changed. The competition for Melody had turned him hard and bitter. His wisdom has transformed into arrogance, the calm intolerance and the affection in rancor. Knowing that I said mattered, I listened in silence and told him goodbye with my heart left to bleed. Melody left with her soul full of bitterness. Only then I realized that her relationship with her father was even worse than the one I had with Lord Fujitaka. For Melody, was a relief to be free of the shadow of Lord Cearnach... but they were back, denied by an in-law and accompanied by a cold and inconsistent husband.

Yue left the fort accompanied by a small escort and went to the Village of the Wise Man, where the forest has merged with the cliff. The Count of Goldheart had not received the decision with approval, but due to circumstances, did not oppose it. After all, Yue would only visit his brother.

I was alone, given to the whims of Oliver, with nothing to sustain me beyond the chain with the blue stone. Every moment of day and night, was for me to hold the charm and mutter a prayer of protection.

If Yue was wrong and the Count was accomplice in the misery of Yukito, he was also in danger.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**A little preview:**

_Finally we left the fortress behind. My heart jumped when I realized that the leader of the riders had slowed the pace of his riding to catch up with me. The silver helmet hide his features, and I was feeling very insecure and unable to face him._

_"Is Miss Fujitaka comfortable? Or would you like to take a rest?"_

_I almost fell off the horse. That voice was as familiar as the rising of the sun, although I did not see the face of the rider, I knew that smile, mocking my naivety. This time, I looked into his eyes, fearing to be wrong, yearning for a confirmation._

_"Syaoran?" _

_"Who do you expect it to be, Kura? The King of the Saxons?" he laughed softly and his eyes flashed that beautiful golden color I loved so much. "Did you think I would leave you alone, to the whims of fate? I was always by your side..." emotions choked his voice. He paused to regain control and then extended his hand. "I know you have something that belongs to me and that I really miss!" With a silly smile dancing on my lips and my body trembling, I looked in the bag I was carrying for the bracelet. I extended my hand with holding it and for a brief moment, his fingers entwined with mine. _

_"Only a little bit longer, my love…" he murmured low, so that only I could listen. Then, he urged his horse to move to the head of the column. I continued where I was, with a thousand questions drowned in my throat. After all, Syaoran came with Tomoyo! Beside him, I could finally feel the sweet smell of freedom and believe that everything would go well._

_**Think of this like a little christmas gift!**_

_**

* * *

****A/N:**_

I have to say that I didn't liked that much of this chap, but it was needed, and I know lots of you will hate me for what happened, and sorry but I had to, I have a very unfairytale idea that things never end with a "and they lived happily ever after" adleast not without many tears being shed. But don't worry even I am not evil enough to separate the SxS couple! xP

**So told this author's note... **

**Don't Forget To Review!**

**Tell me what you think.**

**If you got this far in my story then you already**

**know that with me you're free to say **

**whatever you wish to, **

**so... spill the beans! xP**


	15. Chapter XVI

**Forbidden Relationships**

**by**

**nexa alex**

* * *

**Summary:**

**This time the full summary is down there (at the end of the page) !**

**It's a little preview of the next chapter! =D**

* * *

_Thank you my wonderful beta : _**xCrazyKindOvWeirdx**

* * *

___L__ast Chapter:_

_Before leaving for the farm of McKie, Touya wished to spend time with me. While listening to its recommendations on how I had to behave with Goldheart, I thought how much he changed. The competition for Melody had turned him hard and bitter. His wisdom has transformed into arrogance, the calm intolerance and the affection in rancor. Knowing that I said mattered, I listened in silence and told him goodbye with my heart left to bleed. Melody left with her soul full of bitterness. Only then I realized that her relationship with her father was even worse than the one I had with Lord Fujitaka. For Melody, was a relief to be free of the shadow of Lord Cearnach... but they were back, denied by an in-law and accompanied by a cold and inconsistent husband._

_Yue left the fort accompanied by a small escort and went to the Village of the Wise Man, where the forest has merged with the cliff. The Count of Goldheart had not received the decision with approval, but due to circumstances, did not oppose it. After all, Yue would only visit his brother._

_I was alone, given to the whims of Oliver, with nothing to sustain me beyond the chain with the blue stone. Every moment of day and night, was for me to hold the charm and mutter a prayer of protection._

_If Yue was wrong and the Count was accomplice in the misery of Yukito, he was also in danger._

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter XVI ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**

* * *

**

The Count Goldheart transformed part of the cold and inhospitable fortress into a luxurious, warm and comfortable house. During our walks in the garden, he made it clear that he had thought only in me while transforming it, so I felt a queen in his castle. Whenever I could, I'd sit on the battlements of the fort, watching the endless sea, looking for signs of boats on the horizon line. All this was new to me and was a beauty that hurt the eyes. The blue sky blended with the blue sea, until we lose all sense of where one ends and another begins. Seabirds in flight launched from the top of the cliff, plunged into the water and made the climb to the nests, carrying small fish in the beaks to feed their young. In the afternoon, I kept myself watching the fishermen returning from the fishing, the women on the beach waiting anxious for their men and children running and playing in the sand. However, this routine did not help me to forget that war was imminent. Everywhere, guards dressed in the colors of the crown watched and waited in silence for an invisible threat. When night fell, Oliver asked me to sit with him in the great hall. Sometimes talking about their land, the king, the court, the family, but mostly he stayed silent, enjoying what he said was "the pleasure of my company." He never was inconvenient or bold. My fear for his advances eventually develop into a tenuous confidence. After all, Goldheart honored his word.

Although my body was healthy, I felt my soul shattered. My voice eventually came back very slowly. Days passed in a slow agony, and there were times when I almost went crazy while recalling the loss of Yukito.

It was almost impossible to enjoy a moment of privacy. There were servants everywhere watching my steps; soldiers wandering, probing the corners to look tough... and the discreet but effective presence of Father Sebastian, the spiritual mentor of Goldheart troops.

As always the bedroom door open, and a maid came to help me dress. I went down to take breakfast with Oliver. While eating a maid informed us of the return of Yue's escort. My brother did not accompany them. He sent a note saying that the sea air disturbances made him sick and he would stay in the village to recover. We should not expect him before the wedding.

If I had a kick in the stomach, it would not feel worse. Yue would never leave me in his own free will! What would have happened? Would he be really sick? Or would the tentacles of Myrna made another victim? After so many misfortunes, the last thing I felt like was hosting, so it was with regret that I learned of the arrival of a distant cousin. Apparently, she made a stop in the grounds of Goldheart to rest and sleep, but her real destination was the Sacred Forest and the house of Lord Fujitaka.

Sayuri Kinomoto was the daughter of one of the countless cousins of my father. I never heard of her and could not understand how she could bring my name as a reference, as if we were good friends. However, I had not bothered to argue. There must be a mistake, and I would find out in time. When I laid eyes on my cousin, stopped short in awe. It was the same height as me and thinner than I, but someone could easily mistake us in the middle of a crowd. However, it was not like that amazed me but the enthusiasm with which she advanced to greet me. From where did I knew her? Finally, I saw that in the wrist that Sayuri almost stuck in my eyes, while stroking my face incessantly, was a bracelet identical to the one Syaoran had given me. If our wristbands were unique, then how...? Finally, the evidence has reached me. I could not remember my cousin, because she did not exist. The girl before me could only be a messenger sent by Syaoran. And I almost threw it away! I lined up with the game immediately, returning her enthusiasm, and Count, who was watching us, seemed pleased satisfied. He asked me to accompany my cousin to the room prepared to her, I obeyed with satisfaction and relief. Once we were alone, the gentle and refined ways of Sayuri disappeared. She shook her feet, throwing the shoes away, without curbing the curse:

"By the beard of sea demons! What torture! I forgot how women can support this crap and still this hateful corset and dresses that only get in the way! Blessed the day I became a woman of the sea!"

Sayuri knew that I had already realized the scam and had no hesitation in stripping the disguise. My jaw dropped when she got off the long, curly honey brown hair. Her real hair was black and reached the end of her back!

"After so many mush, we have the right to a decent presentation!" She smiled at me making her face flushed and beautiful.

"My name is Meiling, my friends call me Mei. And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sakura! You have no idea how much I've heard of you!"

I had to quickly swallow the spoonful of amazement for me not to choke.

"How is Syaoran? And Ryuu? Are they okay? You have to know about them, you have Syaoran bracelet!" I took a hold of her wrist, caressing Syaoran bracelet.

She laugh of my impatience. I wanted to know why and how come she could bring Syaoran's bracelet.

"Cheer up, girl! Before long you will be among your brothers, moving towards freedom…"

I felt ecstatic when she told me that she was part of the crew and that Ryuu had sent her to set me free. This meant that Yue had been successful. So how did he not came back to join me?

"So why Yue didn't…" her reaction was immediate:

"The handsome one? Blessed are the parents who put all of you in the world! I, who thought that Ryuu was divine, almost fell when I saw Yue! And the druid is also very cute, a little sour for my taste..." A blush covered her face when she spoke of Ryuu, but I ignored it for now.

Mei chatter, although flattering, trampled even more my impatience. Why had Ryuu sent her to me? What could she do besides gab? She finally arrived where I was interested:

"Syaoran almost had to tie Yue back to stop him! He was desperate with the idea of letting you here by yourself. I think he was not convinced of the success of our plan. But that's because he does not know me!"

When she explained this plan, I understand the doubts of Yue and shuddered with fear. It would never result! Oliver was no fool! Such madness was a result of the need to act quickly. Ryuu was still far away and would not return before the new wedding date. But Syaoran kept himself around and received Yue's message, acting immediately. However, as much as I wanted to rely on his insight, I thought it was too bold. I was burning with the desire to have Yue by my side, but at this point, I had to admit that Syaoran was correct. My brothers had to be far from the fortress to permit a quick getaway. With Yue near, Syaoran's plan would be impractical.

It was at least interesting to note the ease with which Mei, or rather, Sayuri, bypassed the Count's talk. I thought I was seeing a lighter and fresher version of Ms. Myrna, at its best. The girl's pretty face was always lit by a provoSaksive and sensual smile, which Oliver did not look away, completely oblivious of my existence, while listening to her describe the trips made in the company of her father. It was clear that this was not the appropriate experience for a Lady, and Sayuri refused to accompany him in his latest adventure, which would lead to the interior of wild and unexplored lands. For this reason, she had come to ask to Lord Fujitaka, her closest family. She wanted to abandon the nomadic life that has always known, marry and raise a familiy. Mei was so convincing that I wondered if, deep down, she would not be telling the truth. After dinner, the Count asked for a board game. Following her instructions, I kept myself away and excused myself with an indisposition asking to leave. They were laughing and playing, drinking one more than the other.

I went to bed, waiting, battered by anxiety and indignation. How could Mei help me if she was drunk? And if she loosened her tongue? I would not be surprised if she reported our plans to Oliver and condemned us.

Was advanced night when I stopped listening to the shrill laughter of the two players. I held my breath. I would trust Mei, as Syaoran apparently trusted, but my heart was so hurt and betrayed that I do not allow similar delivery. Shortly after, the bedroom door opened, and the girl entered silently. She smelt of drink, and I wondered how she could still stand.

"Hurry, Sakura!" she called so low that I had trouble in hearing her. "We do not have much time!"

Sayuri Kinomoto insisted on the need to leave early, wanting to meet with her relatives before they traveled to Fortaleza Cliffs to attend the wedding. Count had not raised objection, inviting her to return for the ceremony. Thus, the sun has not yet been born when I left the fort, surrounded by the escort of that strange girl whom I had take a liking, leaving her behind at the mercy of an unpredictable and terrifying destiny.

Although Mei told me that the men around me were of absolute confidence, friends of Ryuu and Syaoran, I felt scared. I tried to keep a firm stance, the head erected and the conviction that the situation demanded, praying that the cover that protected me from the cold it also conceal the recognition from a soldier. As we exchanged clothes, Mei repeated the instructions she had given me this afternoon. I would leave the fortress as Sayuri Kinomoto, and her escort would lead me safely to the forest. There, Syaoran was waiting for me. And I asked, what would happen to her? Oliver would not hesitate to kill her when he found out the trick. She smiled before this terrible threat. She intended to stay in the room, under cover of the sickness that I pretended. Under the covers, with the outfit, no maid would distinguish us. Only the Count himself represented danger. But I should not worry myself. She could take care of herself.

The night began to fade. The knights followed as disciplined, ahead and behind me. Finally we left the fortress behind. My heart jumped when I realized that the leader of the riders had slowed the pace of his riding to Saksch up with me. The silver helmet hide his features, and I was feeling very insecure and unable to face him.

"Is Miss Kinomoto comfortable? Or would you like to take a rest?"

I almost fell off the horse. That voice was as familiar as the rising of the sun, although I did not see the face of the rider, I knew that smile, mocking my naiveté. This time, I looked into his eyes, fearing to be wrong, yearning for a confirmation.

"Syaoran?"

"Who do you expect it to be, Kura? The king of the Saxons?" he laughed softly and his eyes flashed black. "Did you think I'll leave you alone, to the caprices of fate? I was always on your side..." emotion choked his voice. He paused to regain control and then extended his hand. "I know you have something that belongs to me and that I really miss!" With a silly smile dancing on my lips and my body trembling, I looked in the bag I was carrying for the bracelet. I extended my hand with the bracelet and for a brief moment, his fingers entwined with mine.

"Only a little bit longer, my love…" he murmured low, so that only I could listen. Then, he urged his horse to move to the head of the column. I continued where I was, with a thousand questions drowned in the throat. After all, Syaoran came with Mei! Beside him, I could finally feel the sweet smell of freedom and believe that everything would go well.

It is hard to describe what I felt when I entered the Village of the Wise for the first time. Peace and euphoria, joy and nostalgia, safety and fear, curiosity and respect for something that was beyond me, were sensations that revolved in my body and spirit. The houses of the Druids were small wooden shelters, made of branches and pieces of bark. Nevertheless, they looked extremely solid. From inside one of them flowed the gentle singing of a harp, resulting from the mastery and love of many years of devotion. Another replied... and yet another. The music floated in the air, sweet and smooth, a melody played by various instruments in different places, and that was entwined with perfection and delight, which fans love. In the center of the village on a mound of stones arranged in a circle, it was a fire to prepare the meal. Groups of men and women, dressed in white and gray, busied themselves with the usual tasks of any other community. However, their attitude was different, as if all actions were gently lulled by the sound that cooled the breeze. I held my breath to see the beds and pots of healing herbs, lush and well cared for, some of them unknown to me. Wished to get closer to take a better look, but a group of elders came to meet us, and I should concentrate on the honors. Yue ran from inside one of the houses and took me in his arms. After seeing Eriol, cuddle in his embrace and feel the beats of his heart in my face, made me feel like a mush. It was as if a strong wind dispels all the clouds that cast a shadow on my existence, like coming home after a long period of enforced absence. No longer doubted the success of our plan. The next day we would sail together towards freedom.

However, my happiness was as ephemeral as the trail of foam that leaves a vessel in the water. At nightfall, one of the men gave us the following message: a large group of soldiers of Goldheart left the fort and were coming to the village, led by the Count himself. We had been discovered. I knew who approached only wanted a weak excuse to destroy the Village of the Wise and expel those who lived there. It cost me imagine Oliver, possessed by hatred, piercing the Druids with the blade of his sword.

We had to escape and stay hidden in the caves of the cliff until dawn. It would be safer for everyone. In the midst of affliction, I suffered when Eriol announced that he will not follow. Only intended to leave when his investigation was complete. Otherwise, all the years of study had been in vain. The decision of my brother revolted me... But the surprises were far from over. Yue also refused to accompany us. The Count knew he was in the village and if he was not there recovering, he would have the confirmation of our passing through there, which would put the wise in great danger.

Syaoran did not let me argue. In less than nothing, I was on the back of his horse, galloping towards the cliff. Behind us, his fellow were doing the same and galloping in different directions, while the wise and apprentices rushed to conceal the traces of our presence.

Time ran like sand through our fingers, while the wind whipped my face with such force that almost prevented me from breathing. I thought of Oliver bursting the Village of the Elders, breaking, destroying, burning and killing in the heat of anger. I did not feel safe for those left behind. I feared for my brothers and the Druids who had helped us with open hearts. Syaoran's arm kept me held against his body. Although he would ensure that all would be well, I felt him tense. The most dediSaksed of my friends was concerned that I was not strong enough to face what awaited us. I forced myself in concentrating on the challenge that stood before us. I would not disappoint him! Finally, we reached the rocks, and it has become impossible to continue riding. Syaoran served to dismantle and sent the animal away. He obeyed as if they speak the same language.

During an eternity, we ascended and descended, groping the way with the pale light that could barely break through the clouds. I had to get rid of the shoes and hold the skirt that caused me a very precarious balance, always moving with the help of Syaoran on the muddy and treacherous ground that fell apart under our feet, and the sharp rocks that tore our meat like daggers. The winds unleash my hair and throw it to my face, blinding me completely. Below us, the sea was crashing against the rocks with such violence that deafened me. A fall would be fatal. To make matters worse, the moon hid. We continued with a total darkness, which has not faded. I thought that our flight was over.

"Come..." Syaoran's hand closed on mine. "Only a little more. Feel rock carefully. Just above us there is a cave. We'll be safe until daybreak."

It began to rain, first small drops of water, which soon turned into a waterfall, falling on our heads. We reached the cave soaked and exhausted, but it hardly mattered. For now, we were safe. Not a madman would dare following us, under-sized storm.

Syaoran sighed with relief and held me in his arms arms. I shuddered involuntarily when he whispered in my ear:

"I know you're scared... I know it is not easy to believe, but I promise you would not return to that accursed fortress. I swear you will not face that bastard again! You only have to endure tonight, my love. Tomorrow we are going to meet Ryuu, and your nightmare will end."

His words comforted me. I was still shaking, but not from fear but from cold. Now that the struggle was over, the body cooled down under the soaking clothes, and I shivered.

"Come, "encouraged Syaoran. "I will light a fire before we die from cold. This cave is only visible from the sea, so there's no danger." He guide me blindly, as if knowing the place with eyes closed. "Stay here. I'll be back soon."

"Okay…"

I heard him move in the darkness. My insight was starting to work now that the danger had dissipated. Syaoran should have used this cavern before. I heard the dull thud of wood on the stone floor and then saw a flame. There was a lot of moisture running down the walls and tree roots hanging from the ceiling and countless species of mold, but it seemed to me the warmest of rooms. My theory was confirmed when Syaoran came up with a blanket.

"Sorry I can not offer you some comfort, Saks. I never imagined having the misfortune to be forced to return here!" He offered me the blanked, forcing a nervous "It is better to take away the clothes. Put them near the fire to dry." I grabbed the blanket, staring quizzically:

"And you...?"

"I'm fine, do not worry. Hurry, before you get sick!"

He turn, taking off the hood and robe, and sit by the fire, his back to me. I took a deep breath and began undressing slowly, feeling my face redden. And if he spied? I was nervous and shy, but excited. The emotions of the day took over my will. I was battered by sensations never experienced before. I longed for the warmth of Syaoran's arms and the sweetness of his voice. I sit before him, and he only had the courage to take a glance. I wondered about what he was thinking. Perhaps our kiss... I also could not forget it! Maybe something more daring... Imagining that he was taking me in his arms, as I fantasized that I pressed him against my body?

Syaoran inspired me confidence and security. Moreover, he was very attractive!

His soft and clean face, full and masculine lips, his dark brown hair falling to his brown golden eyes, and his shaped and firm muscles. His tattoos came alive to the glare of the fire, the mark on his skin that he was mine... This was the man who risked every breath of his life to save me! This was the man who declared his love, as if I were their only salvation in the most pure and heady way... I blushed violently, and he was disconcerted when surprised my stare. He raised and went to the back of the carven, returning with a piece of dry bread.

"We'll eat what's left, before going to sleep. We need to regain our strength."

We were silent, listening to the crackling fire while eating the crusty bread with no will. There was so much I wanted to ask him. Finally, I got the courage to slide up to him, surprising him with my initiative. I asked about what we had left behind. Mei remained in my mind. My stomach turned only imagining what could have happened.

"Don't fear for Mei. I am sure that she is fine. That girl is more tough than me!"

"What about her past? Don't you know anything about her?"

Syaoran told me that she does not reveal her true name to anyone, and spoke little about her past. What was known, was very sad. As a child she lived on the street and learned to survive at their expense. When Ryuu started to gather men, a creature frail and boyish appeared, claiming a place in the crew. More for fun than for sympathy, he agreed to let her prove herself, but she did overcome a series of tests, seemingly out of reach of any girl. In the end, when the Ryuu was forced to swallow the irony and my brother was obliged to keep his word. Now, Mei was one of them, and Ryuu was very pleased with her performance.

"I think she has a weakness for Ryuu" Syaoran concluded with a half smile "I've seen her do the impossible for your brother. But Ryuu is still connected to Melody and does not realize that he can have his happiness right under his nose. However, I can not blame him for it! The true love only knocks on your door once and it's for life, whether you do or not realize."

He said the last words with his eyes fixed on mine. A shiver run my back, my heart was pounding and I almost stopped breathing. Syaoran looked away and tried to get up. Instinctively I hold his arm, stopping him of departing. The blanket slipped with the abruptness of gesture, revealing part of my shoulder and breast bare. He was paralyzed by the sight, with his chest raising to the flavor of his breath out of sync.

"Sakura..." he protested hoarsely "No..."

I do not know which of us took the initiative, but the next moment I was in Syaoran's arms, delivering my lips to his greedy kisses, while his strong hands stroked me over the blanket, discovering my body forms in a bold and almost desperate way. Not even thought of him out. All my senses vibrated with joy. I wanted more. I wanted to get even closer. I lost all my inhibition and buried my fingers into his shoulders, enjoying the warmth of his soft skin. Slid my hands down his chest and back while devouring his sweet lips which covered mine, as a child slaving with a pot of honey. Syaoran felt good and he aroused me delicious sensations throughout my body.

"No... Saks..."

His protest penetrated the fog that covered my reason, weak and hoarse, as insecure as vain.

"No!"

He departed, stumbling and fell down on the floor, along the rock wall, curling on himself as if suffering an unbearable pain. Interestingly, I also felt the pain. My body begged to continue with his, eager to yield to his caresses. Now that Syaoran separated us, I suffered from cold, discomfort, anxiety and anger for failing in holding him close.

Without thinking twice, I went through and hugged him from behind, moving his dark hair to kiss his soft neck skin. Syaoran tensed and stopped breathing. His hands trembled when he outlined a weak move to avoid me. His eyes were bright, plagued by a fire that made him even more beautiful.

"Don't do that, Kura... You do not understand..."

Of course, I realized! Syaoran wanted me. I knew, because I felt the heat of passion, just like he himself described to me many years ago, on the skin, the heart, the breathing... It was something strong and irrational, that prevented me from thinking about anything other than the need to touch and be touched. It was obvious that I had been taught that a woman should remain chaste until marriage, that only was to deliver herself to the man who would marry her. But were we not going to marry? I was sure! I did not want another husband other than Syaoran! Never another man would make me feel this way!

"I do. It's okay…

"I put my finger in his lips to silence him and opened the blanket to call him to share my heat. He winced, as if ravaged by a storm. His weakness caused me a smile. To a man, he was terribly shy. Any other would be proud to display their experience and say that was the best among the males, as the Count of Goldheart had done. But not my Syaoran! He gulped and gasped hoarsely:

"If I touch you again Sakura, I would not be able to control myself..."

I silenced him with a kiss, and Syaoran groaned. Slipped into the pool of warm and yield to what both of us wanted.

Soon, his skin touched mine, without any barrier, without any shame. His lips moved by my neck, to the ear, whispering words of love that I reciproSaksed with caresses and my own. It was impossible to tell which of us was trembling more. The desire was so strong, and the pleasure, so sweet...

"I do not want to hurt you my love" he whispered "Are you sure?"

I raised myself to meet him and all the hesitations become futile. Syaoran's body came into my own as hot iron. I buried my nails on his back, gasping for air. If I could I would have cried, but I could not, and soon I realized I wanted to scream, but not from pain. That was as strong as brief. Now, my body was covered by waves of irrational and intense pleasure.

This was passion? No! This was madness!

***********

We stayed together, hugging, exchanging caresses and enjoying the sweet calm that cleaned our souls. That moment was magical... And our own!

"I love you, Saks! I love you always! I waited so long for this moment..."

I put his hand on my chest for him to feel my heartbeat. My feeling was so strong that it could not be expressed by simple words. Syaoran was a friend, a brother and now, besides all this, it was also the man I wanted.

"Once we land safely, I will marry you. No one will separate us again. Ryuu will not oppose. He knows for how long and how much I love you."

We stayed lying on the stone floor, rolled blanket, my body nestled on his. Syaoran talked about the house he would build for us and his plans for the future. He wanted to create horses and be the father of many children... our children.

Finally, he gathered the courage to ask if he had hurt me. I smiled and comforted him. I found his insecurity delicious. It touched me when he confessed that had been his first time too. After all, the insecurity of Syaoran resulted from inexperience. He loved me so much that, for many years, he denied his impulses of a man. And he was not sorry! Our union could not have been as he dreamed, in a fragrant room, between linen sheets, but had been in a spur-of-the-moment, passionate, spontaneous... We would have many opportunities to make love as he envisioned. However, the first time would be forever in our memory as the most special of all.

_******

* * *

A/N:**_

- grabs a bar of chocolate, looks at the screen, looks at the bar - I think I deserve this! - bites the bar.

Readers, besides the reviews, I know have a request for you...

Give me some ideas about what you would like to happen.

Right now I'm caught between two options on how to end this...

But before I tell you about them, I want to hear from you...

Please?

**Now that the request is made:**

**Don't Forget To Review!**

**Spill the beans! xP**

**

* * *

**

Thank yous:

I want to thank to all the people who has reviewed this story and encouraged me to continue!

And as for the ones who reviewed the last chapter:

**Jeniffer Artemis:** Thank you for your review. And as you see I've updated. =) **LunaLuna:**Thank you! I believe it is a little difficult, maybe because I try not to use common words, because they're in a different era, so the vocabulary isn't the same... Anyway, here it is the chapter you've waited for... almost 2 months... I'm ashamed... I hope I can keep up to your expectations... **SakuraHikarinoTsubasa:**Thank you for your review, and I believe it those add something, not everyone can have a fairytale end... :) But don't lose hope! xP **Enigma infinite:** Don't worry I won't kill them all - I think - I want a happy ending too! xP thank you for your review. x) **FlyFly:** I really don't know where I'm going to fit Tomoyo in this story... I would love to make her and Eriol a couple... and Saks needs someone to talk to... but I'm not seeing her as a sailor, or as a druid... I'll have to think about it... And I'm not very fond - as you put it - of the previous chapter... Are you fond of these one? xP x x x **Puppaluppa:** I'm glad you think that, me too... xP I really dunno if this is the beginning or the end and I'll leave you all imagining the rest... I'm very confused now... anyway I would kill her too if she wasn't that important to the story xP **James Birdsong:**Thank you. **Rainbow Cherry Blossom:** Thank you for your review and for loving the previous chapter, hope you loved this one too. Thank you, I would wish merry Christmas too, but it's a little late for that xP **Suyi:** Yue had to die cause he would give way too much trouble to Myrna if he opened his mouth. He being against her could ruin all of her life. Here's the next chapter xP **0jaz0:** his beard his inexistent xPsoft skin for us women to adore xP Touya will get nice sometime around the story again. xP don't lose hope xP

And for you **Jo**!

Thank you! For having the patience to read and correct all my mistakes and for staying with me through this story, and I'm hoping you'll stay as long as this takes! xP

And without you, this story would not be here, as most of my stories! xP Thank you, thank you, thank you!

You're an angel!

love youuuuuuuuuuu!


End file.
